The Life and Times of June, Jody and Ophelia
by USSManhattan
Summary: June's not on her own anymore... EPISODE 6, MOON OVER ORCHID BAY: When a sworn enemy becomes cursed, will Team Lee be able to save her and NOT kick her butt instead?
1. Initiation

_Hey, readers! This is my first JL fic (though I've used characters in other stories). Hope you like it, and if you do, I may do more with it in the future..._

Juniper Kim Lee awoke one morning, wishing she hadn't.

The mild, annoying nausea from last night was now severe and crippling illness. Sweat beaded on the young _te Xuan ze_'s forehead as her nose felt like Buicks were crammed inside. Her muscles moaned in agony, and her body felt at once cold and burning. Put simply, she was really, really sick.

"Oh, man," she groaned, her voice a pained rasp. Her throat scratched at her as if to punish her decision to talk, and she fell quiet again.

"June, honey! Time for school!" a voice called out.

"Mom, I'm sick," June wheezed. Of course, her mother couldn't hear her.

"June!"

"I'm sick!" she tried again. Her attempt was rewarded by a wave of revulsion, and only a last minute lunge to her trash can prevented the contents of her stomach from being deposited all over her bed. There was a beat, then the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs. _Nice to know she can hear puking_, the small Asian girl thought to herself. A form poked her head in, frowning.

"Oh, my poor baby's sick! This is not good. This is not good at all," Ruth Lee cooed, pulling June up from her trash can. "Basil!" she cried.

"Yes, dear?"

"June is sick," Ruth replied.

"Oh, dear..." Basil replied as he came in to see for himself. "She certainly can't go to school like this!"

"No, she can't, Basil..." Ruth frowned again. "I can't watch her, can you?""No dear, I can't, I have that big meeting with the Germans about the hotel, remember? Can't we get someone? Say, maybe that nice man from Barcelona..."

"No, he won't do," Ruth said with a head shake. "I doubt he's had this sort of thing on his hands before..."

"Well, there's always Mom..." Basil offered as he tightened his tie.

"Jasmine? I don't know, Basil, she's sixty-eight..."

"She can handle herself very well, thank you..." Basil replied.

"Well, I suppose..." Ruth sighed. She looked back at her ailing daughter. "June, would you mind if you went over to Ah Mah's for a while?"

"Sounds like a plan to me..." June managed as she smiled weakly.

"Good. I'll get the car ready, and Basil, you get Ray-Ray and Dennis to the bus stop for school."

"Oh, yes, I'm doing that then, am I dear?" the man murmured as he walked off.

"Now, is there anything you need to bring with you, sweetie?" Ruth cooed again as she swept her child's sweaty hair back.

"Last rites would be nice," she wheezed. Ruth sighed with a small smile, placed June gently back on the bed, and walked for the car.

* * *

"This is not good. This is not good at all." 

Jasmine Lee, the former keeper of the magical peace, frowned uneasily as she studied the old, yellowed parchment before her. It was something that had been passed down through the ages, from _te Xuan ze_ to _te Xuan ze_, ever since the position of a bridge between humanity and magic had been established. The paper was a list of prophecies, rules, warnings, and all that other stuff the supernatural loves to hate or hates to love. The particular passage under the current _te Xuan ze_, her own granddaughter no less, was less than encouraging:

_Sickness comes before the Awakening,  
But hope will come answering a ring.  
Where there was one, there must be three,  
Or humanity's end is Fate's decree. _

The old woman sighed and rubbed her forehead. She'd been thinking about this for hours now, and she had no idea what to do or what it meant. If only she had a clue... some sort of idea or--

_Ding, dong!_

Jasmine jerked her head up, shocked out of her train of thought. She frowned, then got to her feet and began to waddle for the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called. Opening the door revealed her daughter-in-law and her family's dog, Monroe, the former carrying some sort of odd bundle.

"Ah Mah? I'm really sorry about this, but June is REALLY sick..."

"...sick?" the old woman blinked.

"Hi, Ah Mah," a weak, stuffed-up voice came from the bundle, accompanied by the very slight wave of a hand.

"Yes, she's sick. Basil and I have things we can't get out of, so we were wondering if you could watch her while we're gone?"

"What? Oh, of course, of course..." Jasmine said with an abrupt series of nods. She opened her arms for the small girl, and Ruth handed her over.

"I don't know what she has," the younger woman sighed. "She's just really, really ill. I'm hoping some of your soup and rest could help..."

"Oh, I'm sure dear. Now, you go and get some work done, okay? Oh, and leave Monroe here with me, please?"

"Sure," Ruth smiled. "He seemed to insist on coming anyway. I'll pick her up as soon as I can when I'm out of work. See you then, sweetie," she added as she gave June a peck on the forehead. A gurgle passed as the girl's response as her mother waved goodbye and shut the door. A moment passed, then Ah Mah carried her ill granddaughter to a nearby couch.

"Aye, this is it, lass," Monroe nodded in his Scottish brogue.

"I was afraid of that," Ah Mah said with a frown as she made the girl comfortable.

"What's it, Ah Mah?" June rasped.

"The _San She_," the woman said as she fluffed pillows. "Every _te Xuan ze_ gets it with a year of their first manifesting abilities. You don't want to know how mine was..."

"If you're saying that compared to how I feel now..." June grumbled.

"It will pass in time, a few days probably," Ah Mah shrugged.

"A few d-- Ah Mah!" June whined. "Can't you, like, cast a spell or something? I'm dying here!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but this is your body trying to adapt to what's happening," Ah Mah said with a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid nothing can be done about this except waiting for it to run its course."

"Oh, great," June mumbled, flopping her head back. "How can I kick butt when I can barely get off mine?"

"That's the thing. You're not going to be kicking any butt, young lady," Ah Mah admonished. "I'm taking over."

"What? You?" June rasped.

"Of course!" Ah Mah sniffed. "I'm perfectly fine!" As if to demonstrate, she jumped upright, causing her back to crack. "You didn't hear that."

"Ah Mah..."

"No, June, it's for the best. Trust me," Ah Mah urged. "Now, you stay put while I make you some soup, then take a trip beyond the Veil. I need to do some brushing up." With that, the silver haired maiden turned and waddled towards the kitchen. June groaned.

"Ah, man..."

"Ye heard 'er, lass," Monroe clucked. "Until ye can stand up without pukin' your guts up, you're in dry dock."

"I know, I know..."

"Well, good. Now, I'll see if I can get you some reading material. Don't go anywhere, lass."

"Oh, ha ha."

* * *

_"This... is reading material. I have this darn thing memorized!"_

June sighed as she sipped at the immense pot of steaming egg drop soup Ah Mah had left her. The woman had promised she and Monroe would be back soon enough, that her trip shouldn't take much longer than a few hours. In the meantime, the pug had suggested, June should use her downtime more effectively and review the "Code of the _Te Xuan Ze_" again. All eight bazillion parts of it.

"This bites," June mumbled. She was just reaching for her soup again when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Yeah?" she wheezed.

_"June!"_

"Monroe? What is it?"

_"We've got a wee problem. Ah Mah's... well..."_

"She's what, Monroe..."

_"She's kinda, well, unconscious. Nothing ta worry 'bout, though."_

"WHAT!" the small Asian spat, sitting up. "My grandmother's been conked out, and you're telling me it's no big deal!"

_"Lass, calm down! She said she was rusty... she just blocked when she should've dodged is all!" _

"...oh is that all..."

_"June, what ya need ta do is when your mom drops by, tell her that Ah Mah's in the back, and that you want to stay here to not cause any trouble. I'll be there as soon as I can, lass. See you soon."_ With that, the connection closed. June grumbled.

"Great. I'm deathly ill, Ah Mah's out of it... who's gonna keep the world from exploding or whatever NOW?" the girl moaned. As she lolled her head to the side, her eyes fell again on the Code. She frowned in confusion.

"Huh... I don't recall that part at all," the girl mumbled as she picked up the piece of paper. She read it:

_Item 4747: Should the _te Xuan ze_ at any time be unable to carry out his or her own duties, a trustworthy substitute of their choice may be allowed to serve in their capacities until they are fit to retake them._

"Huh..." June said to herself. "I didn't know we could do that. But, who could I possibly hope to--" Her musing was cut off by her phone once again. Sighing, she reached over and answered the ring.

"Yeah?"

_"June!" _a painfully cheerful voice squeaked. June's face calmed for a moment.

"Oh, Jody! Hi..."

_"Are you okay? You sound terrible..."_

"Been better," June rasped before launching into a coughing fit. "What's up?"

_"Well, I have today's classwork for you..."_

"Oh? That's good. I guess you can bring it over when you..." June trailed off as her eyes fell again on the Code. An odd idea formed in her head, clashing with the guilt gnawing at her ever since the mall fiasco when, for a brief time, her "day job" had been exposed to her friends. She smiled and nodded slightly.

_"...June? You were saying something?"_ Jody urged.

"Yeah. Uh, you know where Ah Mah lives, right? Bring the stuff over, ASAP. And make sure you bring Ophelia with you."

_"Uh, sure thing. See ya soon!"_ Jody trilled before hanging up. For her part, June turned her phone off and laid back with a contented smile for a brief moment, then proceeded to cough up a lung.

* * *

_Ding dong!_

"Coming," June moaned as she hobbled off of the sofa and to the door. She was so full of egg drops, ginger ale and cold syrup, the almost agonizing feeling of _San She_ was effectively numbed. Staggering the last few feet, she opened the door to find her friends waiting on the step.

"Hey," Ophelia Ramirez nodded.

"Hello, June!" Jody Irwin chimed, a stack of papers under the crook of her arm, and a germ mask over her face.

"Hey," June snuffled. She frowned. "Uh, Jody? What's with the..."

"Well, you sounded really sick..." the blonde replied.

"It's not smallpox or something," the ailing Asian spat.

"I know, but, if I miss one day of classes... it's all over! Harvard is gone!" Jody yelped, hugging her cargo to her bosom. "I'd be stuck with something second rate! Bennington! UMaine!... Susquehanna!"

"Okay, seriously, take it off..." Ophelia croaked, pawing for Jody's mask. The blonde batted her hand away.

"No!"

"Yes," Ophelia nodded as an evil smile crept over her face. "In fact, after that... give June, a nice big hug."

"But she's sick!" Jody whined.

"Exactly!" Ophelia grinned as she ripped Jody's mask off and began pushing her towards June. "Get your hands dirty!" Jody cried out in utter horror and began to run around the room, squeaking in terror, flailing her arms as her distinct pigtails bounced against her head.

"...good one, Ophelia..." June sniffed, rubbing under her nose.

"Did I say 'hug?' I meant grabbing her tight and breathing all over her..."

"You're so mean sometimes, Ophelia!" Jody yelped, cowering behind a chair.

"And... I love it," Ophelia beamed.

"Are you two done yet?" June sighed. "Ophelia, leave Jody alone. Jody, you can't get what I have. NO one else gets the joy of having this. In fact, it's... kinda why I asked you to come over here."

"You mean, it's not to do schoolwork!" Jody asked in horror. "June! You must

be going into shock!"

"No, Jody... well, come on and sit down..." the Asian wheezed, nodding towards two chairs near the couch she had been crashed out on. Hesitantly, Jody tip-toed out from behind the chair as Ophelia strode over and plopped down in a seat.

"So, what's up?" the Goth asked before her eyes fell on a bucket June had been using for throwing up. "Okay, ew."

"I'm gonna be sick..." Jody whined, her cheeks puffing as her face took on a distinctive shade of green.

"Okay, guys, we're talking about why I'm puking my guts up, not the puke," June groaned. "Now, listen... this is gonna be a little... odd."

"What is it, June?" Jody asked, her bile stabilized.

"Okay. Well, how should I put this... You know how... uh... ever notice that... um... Okay, well, do you think there's anything... odd about me?"

"Besides being insane, not really..." Ophelia shrugged.

"...insane."

"Well, Ophelia's kinda got a point," Jody nodded with an ashamed blush. "You keep talking to yourself and running off and stuff..."

"Well, I'm getting to that," June promised. "Okay, I'll be blunt. There's a lot more to me than you'd think. In short, you could kinda think of me as, well... a super hero."

"...okay, like, back-up here," Ophelia demanded, holding up her hand. "You? A super hero? Seriously, June, I think that illness has damaged your brain."

"No. I am, in a way. I'm what's known as, well... the _te Xuan ze_."

"The 'Tur Shaw Zat?'"

"...sure, Jody," June shrugged, turning her head to give into a coughing fit. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, you know all those creatures you grew up hearing about? Dragons, unicorns, Tooth Fairy, leprechauns, all that jazz? They're all real, and then some."

"Uh, leprechauns?" Ophelia asked, eyebrow arched in confusion and skepticism.

"Yeah, there's one right there, actually..." June shrugged as she pointed. Jody and Ophelia glanced, then looked at each other, worried.

"Um, June..." Jody begged, finger raised in urging.

"And, that right there can open a portal where trolls can come out..." June added, pointing to a red gem.

"Okay, June, we're gonna, like, go to the hospital now..." Ophelia said as she rose from her chair, concern on her face.

"Oh, right, right... sorry, guys, this thing is really messing up my head..." June rasped. "Anyway, all those things exist... and I fight them. I try to keep magic and humanity apart and the whole thing running smoothly. I can run fast, jump high, beat the crap outta huge monsters, and do some magic. So... that's the role of the _te Xuan ze_."

"So, is that why you've been acting like a loony bin patient all this time?" Jody asked with a shrug.

"...um, sure," June sighed. Ophelia frowned.

"Okay, seriously, do you think we're dumb or something, June?" the Hispanic scoffed. "If all that's true... why haven't we noticed it, or picked up on it?"

"Uh, funny story, you actually did... once," June mumbled.

"Once?" Jody asked.

"Yeah, a witch tried to eat you..."

"Okay, like, I think I'd know if that happened..." Ophelia sniffed.

"It did," June nodded. "Also, you were enslaved by the Sandman and nearly possessed for all time by Viking ghosts. Jody sounded like the governor."

"...are you SURE you're feeling okay," Jody asked again, eye twitching slightly.

"Yes, stop asking!" June groaned, punching the seat cushion with both fists. She cleared her throat once more. "Look, point is, you found out because of the witch, and, well... I had to blank you... I made you forget," she finished softly, hanging her head.

"You... didn't trust us?" Ophelia blinked, a tone of hurt in her voice.

"June, I... I..." Jody sputtered, equally offended.

"Guys, please! I've wanted to tell you so much, b--"

"June! What in the name a Loch Ness are ye doin', lass!" a Scottish voice cried. June whirled to see an aghast and angry Monroe glaring at her.

"Oh, uh, hey Monroe..." she gulped.

"Did ye just tell 'em everything!" her furry adviser growled. "Ye know that's not allowed, and what ye have ta do..."

"Not this time, Monroe," June spat. "Not only am I not wiping their minds again, but I'm evoking Item 4747 of the Code."

"'4747?' June, I don't even know what that one is, lass!" Monroe whined.

"Well, too bad, it's right here!" the small Asian replied, tossing her 'pet' the Code. Curious and annoyed, Monroe read.

"...why is June arguing with her dog?" Jody asked. Ophelia shrugged. Monroe scowled, looking up.

"I see what ye're up to here, lass, but it's daft! They have no idea what they're doing! There must be someone else!"

"...like Ray-Ray?" June asked with a slight smirk.

"...okay, ye got me. But, I really don't like this..." Monroe sighed.

"Too bad," June sniffed before turning back to her friends. "I suppose you wanna know what 4747 of the Code is..."

"It'd be nice, yeah," Ophelia scoffed.

"It's a part of the 'Code of the _te Xuan ze_,' tells me what I can and can't do. Anyway, 4747 gives me the right to appoint substitutes that I trust to take my place until I'm back on my feet."

"Okay, so?" Jody asked, cocking her head.

"Well... I'm looking at them," June said with a smile. A beat passed.

"Oh. Oh, seriously, no," Ophelia replied.

"June, we can't do that!" Jody yelped.

"Why not?" June asked.

"We can't even see this stuff, let alone fight it..." Ophelia said defensively.

"That's where Ah Mah's cabinet comes in," June smiled again. "Follow me." Confused and some what curious, Jody and Ophelia shrugged to each other and followed.

* * *

"...June, lass, I don't like this,"

"Well, what else can I do Monroe?" June grumbled as she eased open the massive oak doors of the cabinet. Within were rows upon rows of all manners of trinkets, bottles, stones, and other object.

"She likes her collector's stuff, huh," Ophelia observed wryly.

"You could say that," June shrugged as she opened a smaller drawer and reached inside. She held her prizes aloft: two silver-chained amulets with green gems. She grabbed a ring before she nudged the drawer shut with her thigh. "C'mere, guys," she added as she nodded towards a large window that offered an impressive vista of Orchid Bay City. She handed the ring to Jody. "Put this on."

"Uh, what is it?" the pigtailed blonde asked, cocking her head.

"Just put it on, you'll find out in a sec," June urged. Shrugging, Jody complied. Noting she had, June held aloft the amulets. "Okay, now put these on."

"Okay, like, no way," Ophelia scoffed.

"Ophelia, c'mon, please?" June begged.

"I don't do 'bling,' June. It's capitalism at its 'finest,'" the young Hispanic rasped, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Look, do you wanna help me, or not?" the Asian sighed. "If you do... you're just gonna have to put up with this for a while."

"Well... fine," Ophelia barked, grabbing an amulet. "So, I just put the stupid thing on, is that it?"

"Yeah, pretty much," June shrugged. "Okay, you both got one now? Now, what I want you to do is put them on, very slowly, as you're looking out the window. I'll warn you now... what you're about to see is going to surprise you. Big time."

"Oh, what?" Ophelia scoffed as she did so. "Are we gonna see in 3D or some-- woah." The Goth could hardly believe her eyes. The streets were almost crowded with... things. Things of all sizes, shapes, colors, and types, from furry midgets to scaly giants. And, indeed, there were leprechauns down there. And a unicorn. ...and was that a dragon that just flew by? "No. And way," she finally said. A quick glance to her right showed Jody also gaping at what she was seeing.

"Toldja," June smiled slyly.

"So, uh, why didn't Jody explode or something?" Ophelia drawled. "She should have jumped out of her skin over this."

"Stop being mean!" Jody huffed, crossing her small arms.

"The ring," June asked, leaning against the wall now. "Reinforces courage in whoever wears it."

"Uh, are you okay, June?" Jody asked, steading her friend.

"Yeah, Jody, I'm fine, but I've been better..." June sniffled. "The '_San She_'_ i_s acting up again... that's why I've been puking up my guts everywhere. So, we better continue," she added as she again turned to the cabinet. "Now, basically the amulet is letting you see behind the Veil."

"...the Veil?" Ophelia asked skeptically.

"Yeah, that's what we call the thing that prevents humans from seeing monsters."

"Why is that, June?" Jody asked.

"I'm tellin' ya, I don't like this," Monroe growled. Jody and Ophelia's eyes bulged before they slowly turned and looked back at their friend.

"And... hear Monroe talk. Long story," June assured them as she rummaged again. She turned once more with amulets, locking eyes with a scowling Ophelia She'd already started to shake the shock off. Considering what they'd already SEEN...

"Seriously!" she spat. "No more bling!"

"Please, Ophelia?" June begged. "For me? You're not going to be able to help me if you don't do this..."

"C'mon, Ophelia, be nice..." Jody singsonged, hugging and shaking her friend back and forth slightly. The Goth's eye twitched.

"If you value your pigtails," she rasped, "you will let me go right now."

"Grump," Jody huffed as withdrew from her friend.

"Uh, anyway... these amulets will let you do almost all the stuff I can do. You know, fighting, jumping really high, endurance, stuff like that."

"Oooh, that sounds fun..." Jody grinned as she put hers on.

"Eh," Ophelia shrugged as she put hers on reluctantly.

"Now, the only thing you can't do is magic. You'll be able to use banishment items, stuff like that, but your blood doesn't have the make-up mine does, so it's not conductive to magic casting."

"Aw," Jody pouted.

"So," June continued, "we'll give you something else..."

"I swear, June, if it's another amulet..." Ophelia rasped with an accusing finger.

"How about a belt?" June called over her shoulder.

"Belt? Uh, I guess..." the Goth mumbled.

"Good," the ailing girl replied as she suffered another coughing fit. She came back holding aloft a strange belt. "The Belt of Achilles. Grants immunity from virtually all magic-related injuries and some human injuries."

"Seriously?" Ophelia asked, eyes brightening.

"Seriously," June nodded as she handed it over.

"Okay, like, now you're talking," the girl grinned as she put it on. "Say, June, if it's called the 'Belt of Achilles'..."

"Yep. Watch your heels," her sick friend warned. Ophelia nodded.

"What about me, June?" Jody begged.

"Got just the thing," the _te Xuan ze_ replied as she rummaged once more and pulled out a set of sandals. "Sandals of Hermes. Grants the wearer super speed. Like, cartoonish type of super speed."

"Neato!" Jody giggled as she slipped them on over her boots.

"You guys should be all set..." June mused with a nod. "Now just let the stuff take effect as it adapts to your bodies..." The girl had no sooner said this when Jody and Ophelia felt an odd buzzing sensation. The magic items vanished.

"Ack!" Jody boggled. "What happened!"

"It's okay," June insisted. "I guess Ah Mah wanted some of this stuff to blend in if I ever needed it. Oh. Almost forgot. You'll need this," she continued as she held aloft two gold bracelets with large purple runes.

"Ooh, it's so pretty!" Jody smiled as she clipped hers on.

"I hate bling so much," Ophelia mumbled as she put on her own.

"Sorry, Ophelia," June grinned, weaker now as her endurance was starting to fade. "Let's give you two some test trials before I pass out."

* * *

"You want us to do what, June?"

"You heard me, I want you two to jump."

"Uh, what kind of jump," Ophelia asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Jumping jacks, jump kick, skipping...?"

"Ew, we're gonna get sweaty, aren't we..." Jody shivered.

"Sorry, Jody," June shrugged. "Anyway, just jump as high as you can."

"Okay, here goes..." Ophelia shrugged as she bent her knees in preparation to jump. The Goth did so, and soon found herself rocketing much higher than she expected. She let out an uncharacteristic, strangled shock of surprise as she did. June could help but giggle as Jody's jaw dropped. Ophelia landed on her feet, dazed.

"...woah," she finally said, blinking.

"Okay, Jody... your turn!" June asked, turning to her blonde friend.

"Um, is it safe?"

"No, it's horrifying and I thought I was gonna die!" Ophelia suddenly cried, an evil grin on her face. Jody gulped.

"Ophelia!" June scolded.

"Hey, at least she isn't running around in circles like an utter idiot anymore," her friend sniffed defensively.

"Um, okay, here we go..." Jody replied as she launched herself upwards and forwards. The girl landed on the roof of Ah Mah's house. She grunted briefly in stunned pain, but scrambled to her feet and steadied herself.

"Gee, that was... actually kind of fun!" Jody smiled with a slight note of unease.

"Then get down, stupid," Ophelia rasped. Jody landed next to her, face a mixture of annoyance and disappointment.

"You really should lighten up, Ophelia..."

"I can do that when I'm dead," the Goth replied.

"...uh, anyway," June urged, "let's keep going. Jody, get me a New York style bagel, please. Plain with cream cheese."

"Er, June, is your stomach gonna be able to handle that?" Jody asked.

"Probably not, but it's part of your tryout," June replied. "So, like I said, New York style bagel, if you will."

"Um, okay, June... be right back!" Jody promised. She then broke into a run that gradually got faster and faster until she suddenly turned into a blur of gold, purple and pink before disappearing over the hill.

"Huh," Ophelia blinked.

"Well, we know that works," June shrugged as she collapsed into a chair. "I'm glad we're almost done, because I'm about ready to pass out. Now, we wait for Jody." After about ten minutes, Jody returned, a bag in hand, slightly panting.

"Here you are, June," she said as she handed it to her friend.

"Thanks," June nodded. "Was it busy? Seemed to take a while..."

"No, I was just kinda looking... Central Park is really pretty."

"Uh, beg pardon?" Ophelia blinked.

"Central Park is pretty," Jody repeated.

"Okay, like, no way. You got all the way to New York City, on foot, and back, in less than ten minutes?" the Goth insisted.

"Gee, I guess so..." Jody shrugged. "That was neato!"

"I bet..." Ophelia nodded. "So, like, June... how do we test if my thing's working?"

"Well, gee, I dunno," June confessed. Ophelia opened her mouth to reply when a dull pain suddenly shot through her heel. "Ow!" she yelped.

"Oops, sorry," Jody said with a slight note of sarcasm.

"What the heck was THAT for!" Ophelia spat.

"Well, does it hurt?" Jody urged.

"Uh, yeah! A lot!"

"More than it should?" June said with a dawning realization.

"Actually, yeah, kinda..." Ophelia replied, trailing off. "I, uh, guess it works then?"

"Sure seems it to me," June smiled weakly, face starting to pale again.

"Are you okay, June?" Jody urged.

"Just queasy is all..." June said groggily.

"Well, okay..." the blonde shrugged. She frowned suddenly. "What's that sound? It sounds like 'ah, ah, ah' or something..."

"That sound... means you're on," June replied, pointing to their bracelets. Her friends looked at them to see the embedded jewels glowing.

"Midget trolls in the park?" Ophelia asked with some skepticism.

"Oh, good," June rasped. "You should be able to deal with that by talking..."

"Um, should?" Jody asked with a note of worrying.

"Yeah, so you should be o..." The small Asian girl trailed off as her face started to turn green. "Oh, great, here comes Ah Mah's soup..." she mumbled as she staggered for the bathroom.

"But, June, like, what if we have to fight?" Ophelia called.

"Remember cardio from gym? Just do that!" June cried as she ran inside. After a moment, unpleasant sounds began leaking through the walls.

"Um, ew," Jody frowned.

"Seriously," Ophelia nodded. "Well, uh, let's get to the park..."

* * *

"You did not!"

"I did too, Sal. Me and the boys reserved the park for today."

Sal the troll glared his opponent down, wagging a piece of paper in front of him. A few feet away, a human family was blissfully enjoying a picnic, unaware of what was going on.

"Face it, Mitch," Sal continued. "We reserved the park fair and square. Get over it and get lost."

"No way, pal," Mitch spat. "My family and I... all two hundred and fifty-two of us... want to play glergsball today."

"Yeah? Well, you can go ahead and--"

"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" a throaty voice asked behind them. The assembled mass turned to see two little girls standing there.

"The heck?" someone on Mitch's side said.

"Yeah, how come they see us? Only June can!"

"June is a bit busying puking up her spleen among other things," the girl who had just spoken replied. "So, we're filling in. I'm Ophelia. This is Jody."

"Hi!" Jody chirped.

"...yeah..." Mitch responded. "Anyway, why are you girls here?"

"Well, we heard you were gonna get into a fight..." Jody shrugged.

"Yeah, so what?" Sal sniffed defensively.

"So... don't?" Ophelia said as if they were missing something obvious.

"But, we reserved the park..." Sal whined.

"They did not," Mitch spat.

"Yeah, well, we wanted to come here first!" Sal countered.

"We wanted to before you were born!" Mitch barked.

"Okay! Like, seriously!" Ophelia cried, holding her hands out as if to stop the growing fight. "Now, what exactly are you guys trying to do?"

"We wanted to play glergsball," Mitch answered.

"Yeah, well, we want to play hikstaz," Sal whined.

"Okay. So... how do we solve this like grown, uh, trolls and not like violent idiots?" Ophelia asked rhetorically.

"Uh..." Sal and Mitch said, confused and a touch offended.

"Ooh, I know!" Jody chirped.

"Dare I ask?" a friend of Sal asked.

"You could both play! Instead of between yourselves, you could do both games against each other!" the blonde said proudly.

"You know... that ain't such a bad idea," Mitch smiled.

"Yeah, sure, why not..." Sal nodded. "And, tell ya what... we can play glergsball first. Whattya say?"

"I say it's on," Mitch smiled. "Thanks, girls!" he called over his shoulders as the two groups set up their game.

"Not too shabby if I do say so myself," Ophelia said proudly, wiping her hands together. "Not too shabby."

"Yeah, we did really well," Jody beamed.

"...are you girls okay?" a voice asked. The two turned to see the family staring at them in a mixture of shock and humor.

"Oh, uh, we're fine, thanks..." Jody blushed.

"Yeah, bye now," Ophelia nodded. The two waved nervously, then ran away.

* * *

Deep beneath the streets of Orchid Bay, a form stirred. A form dormant since its imprisonment... how long ago was it? In human years, probably somewhere close to a thousand. At least.

But, he was awake now. Fully alert. The binding spell had worn off, and his strength was slowly returning. All he needed was time. He could already feel the magic beings around him being affected by his resurrection. With a human day, he would have enough energy to break free of his prison and return to the surface.

Of course, after that, there would be no more days. Because, by the time he would done, there would be no more humans.

* * *

"So? How'd your first mission go?"

"It was... interesting," Ophelia said musingly.

"Well, that's good," June nodded. "What exactly was wrong, if I may ask?"

"Oh, just some really short trolls getting really angry with each other about not being able to play a game," Jody replied. She cocked her head, seeing June frown. "What's wrong, June?"

"Did you say they were really angry?"

"Yeah, like, okay, they were about to attack each other," Ophelia nodded.

"That's odd," June muttered to herself. "Midget trolls are usually so peaceful." She cleared her throat. "Did one of them have, say, a really weird green mullet and the other a bowler hat and cigar?"

"Yeah, they were the leaders," Jody nodded.

"Something's not right... Mitch and Sal are really good, easy going guys..." June said with a head shake. She looked up. "Did you do anything to aggravate them?"

"Ophelia called them 'violent idiots,'" Jody tattled.

"...and you did that WHY, Ophelia..." June sighed.

"I did not, I warned them not to be," Ophelia sniffed.

"All right, all right, fine," June rasped. "Who knows what happened. We'll sort it out later, okay?"

"Okay," the two nodded.

"Good. Well, it sounds like you did pretty well, but this was more a diplomacy mission, and not everything I do is..." She trailed off again as their bracelets went off. Weakly, June brought hers up and frowned.

"Oh, jeez. Fire demon in the forest... you're gonna have to use force on this one for sure," the laid up _te Xuan ze_ sighed.

"I don't wanna beat someone up..." Jody huffed.

"Well, this guy will. Remember, go in fast, and hard. Keep him off guard and you should be able to knock some sense into him. Good luck, guys..."

* * *

"What is THIS?"

"You're looking at the substitute _tie Swan set_s!" Jody beamed.

"..._te Xuan ze_," Ophelia croaked in correction.

"Oh," the blonde mumbled distantly.

"Whatever," the huge fire-breathing beast rasped. With a quick flip of his huge tail, he slammed Jody and Ophelia against a cliff face. "This'll be even more of a pushover than the other one." The girls managed to shake it off, albeit numbed.

"Okay, like, baptism of fire time," Ophelia said, cricking fingers before she formed them into a fist.

"Fire? You wish to be baptized in fire? I'll be more than happy to oblige, small one," the fire demon grinned. He hocked back, then let loose a searing blast of blue colored magic flame against the Hispanic. His sneer disintegrated when he saw his "prey" was not only still standing, but completely uninjured. There wasn't even so much as grain of soot on her. "But, you, I, it..."

"Okay, like, are we done here?" Ophelia yawned. "'Cause, I either wanna kick your butt or just go home."

"Impudent..." the demon growled. "I shall teach you what happens when you are arrogant to your superior." With that, he grasped his massive hands together and prepared to bring them down, full force, upon the small girl. He froze in mid-swing. "Hey... where's the other o--"

"Surprise, you meanie!" Jody cried as she flew in from behind, delivering a devastating uppercut to the monster's jaw. The beast roared in pain, recoiling from the surprise blow.

"No fair, no fair!" he cried.

"Okay, like, you tried to deep fry me," Ophelia accused with a jabbing finger. "THAT, my friend, is not fair."

"You asked to be baptized with fire!" the demon sniffed defensively.

"Not literally, you dope! It's a saying!" Ophelia rasped.

"Ergh, is she always like this!" the demon moaned to Jody.

"She's usually worse," the pigtailed girl said with a nod.

"I pity you," he said. He paused. "However, you did just punch me in the jaw, and I'm rather annoyed about that." With that, he smashed Jody over the head with his fist.

"No!" Ophelia roared, murder in her eyes.

"Oh, I rather thought you'd be okay with this, girl..." the demon replied. "You didn't exactly seem happy with her, now, did you?"

"She was still my best friend! You're going to pay for this!" the Goth shot back winding her fist back. It trailed off in mid-swing as, to both fighters' surprise, the fist smashed against the ground trembled. To their further shock, Jody emerged from underneath, clothes in tatters and dirty, but seemingly otherwise unharmed.

"No. Way," Ophelia breathed.

"This is impossible!" the demon cried.

"...little help, Ophelia!" Jody grunted, straining against the weight and strength of the massive fist.

"Pleasure," Ophelia croaked. She leaped up and drove her fist into his jaw. The demon rolled over and moaned in frustrated pain.

"This is humiliating..."

"Get up and say that," Ophelia replied, panting, motioning with a hand.

"Yeah, you jerk!" Jody added, rubbing a bruise on her arm.

"Oh, I'll gladly get up," he replied. "I'll most certainly get..." The demon trailed off, eyes darting back and forth as if he were realizing something. His eyes widened in terror. "...he's coming," he muttered.

"Uh, what?" Ophelia asked.

"He's coming!" the demon said, at normal volume.

"Who? Who is coming?" Jody asked, a touch annoyed and curious.

"He's coming, he's coming!" the demon wailed before suddenly getting up. He took wing and flew away. Silence finally came to the forest.

"Um, okay, weird," Ophelia blinked.

"Yeah. We should talk to June about this... hopefully, she'll know what the heck is going on..."

* * *

"I don't know what the heck is going on, Jody."

"Lovely," Ophelia grumbled.

"Now, you're saying he just... suddenly took off?" June asked.

"Yeah, like a rocket, June... he kept saying the same thing over and over, too..."

"What did he say?" June urged.

"'He's coming,'" Ophelia answered. "At least three times. What's even creepier? You know how, like, the streets are usually choked with monsters and stuff? Deserted. Just... empty. We only saw a few, and they looked really nervous."

"Man, something's up... I just wish I knew what," June sighed.

"Well, yeah, me too," Jody shrugged. "Anyone else that might know?"

"Yeah, but one's out cold, and the other one's trotting off to visit her."

"Ah Mah?" Ophelia asked.

"Ah Mah. Monroe's kinda like... my adviser, to put it one way."

"That still must be kinda odd, even if he is utterly adorable..." Jody cooed.

"Yeah, well, you should see him when he's hungry..." the Asian mumbled. "He ain't very adorable then. At least he's not Ray Ray. But, really, sometimes, he is so annoying, I could just..."

"Aye, lass?" a voice asked from the edge of the room. The trio turned to see Monroe, sitting with a knowing eyebrow raised. June blushed.

"Oh, uh, hi, Monroe!" she sputtered.

"June," the pug nodded.

"Um, what's up?"

"Well, ta tell ya the truth, it seems someone is a wee bit tougher than the lads at the magics hospital thought." Before any of the girls could open their mouths, the door opened to reveal Ah Mah, bandages on her face.

And a frown as a well.

"June... is it true?" she rasped.

"Is, uh, was true?" June asked, coughing. Whether or not she was coughing or just covering, even she didn't know.

"Don't play dumb with me young lady," Ah Mah replied with an icy edge. "You've breached the secret of the _te Xuan ze_, haven't you? Not only that, but that you have given your friends items from my cabinet, and they have gone into battle with only vague clues of how to conduct themselves!"

"Well, uh, yeah..." she blushed. Ah Mah closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I told you this was a bad idea, lass," Monroe scolded in singsong.

"Why, June... WHY."

"Because I'm really ill, and I could. They rang up, and I answered, and I thought that was our best hope..."

"What do you mean, you could, June."

"Part 4747 of the Code," June sniffled, pointing to the paper. Ah Mah grabbed and read it, mumbling to herself. She nodded slightly.

"Yes, okay, I can see that now, and I know Jody and Ophelia can be trusted."

"Good," June smiled.

"That's why I'll wait until your better to scrub their memories," Ah Mah added.

"WHAT!" the three girls cried.

"But, Mrs. Ah Mah..." Jody stammered.

"Jody," Ah Mah interrupted, "the _te Xuan ze_ is a very, very important secret. We simply cannot risk--"

"Oh, we? We?" June spat. "I don't recall giving my approval of this!"

"June, you're young, and have only been _te Xuan ze_ for a few months. In time, you will understand."

"Understand? Understand what? That I'm a sellout to my friends? That you're deciding for me that I can't trust them? Because you can't figure out it's the freakin' twenty-first century, and that things need to adapt? Is that it!"

"It is just the way it is, June," Ah Mah replied. She looked to Jody and Ophelia. "It's a slow day, girls. Your services are probably no longer required. June should be over the _San She_ by the morning, it's a twenty-four bug. Come here around nine to return those items and so I can scrub your minds. Understood?"

"You have to be kidding us," Jody blinked. "Coming back to wipe our brains? No thanks, Mrs. Ah Mah."

"Seriously," Ophelia muttered. Ah Mah sighed.

"Girls, do not make this any harder than it has to be, please," she begged. "Or make me come to you. Thank you." Jody and Ophelia opened their mouths, but just slumped their shoulders and plodded for the door.

"See ya, June," Jody said, misty eyed.

"Yeah," Ophelia added softly before shutting the door behind her. June looked at the door sadly for a moment, then clenched her eyes and fists in rage.

"Darnit, Ah Mah!"

"June, please listen to me..."

"NO. YOU listen to ME," the small Asian girl spat. "Jody and Ophelia deserve to know. Why can't you see?"

"Perhaps, but it is quite dangerous."

"Dangerous? For what, our little club?"

"No, your friends," Ah Mah said softly.

"Huh?" June boggled.

"Yes... your enemies now know a way to get to you. They'll be in danger. We must redo what has been done for their sake."

"Ah Mah, I can't... I know they'd be willing to take the risk..."

"Perhaps. But, how could they defend themselves?"

"I don't want to zap them again... I still feel morbid about the first time... and, I swear, keeping it locked up from everyone that I'm some kinda... super hero is driving me bananas!" June cried.

"I know, June, I know," Ah Mah urged.

"No you don't," her granddaughter growled.

"I didn't tell you of all the friends I had to hide my identity from? Oh, many, many people, June. And it bothered me greatly. But, I accepted that it was the way it had to be. In time, you will too."

"I doubt it," June mumbled. "I mean, you honestly mean to tell me that no one, NO ONE, outside of the _te Xuan ze_ and their predecessor, knows about it in its entire existence? I mean, everyone has the _San She_, you said, and there HAD to be sick days..."

"Yes, but usually they made due or had the previous _te Xuan ze_ do it until they recovered," Ah Mah replied. "Also, again, it was usually erased from their minds if it was someone outside of the family."

"Ah Mah, please don't make me do this..." June whispered.

"Again, June," Ah Mah replied, "I am sorry." She rested a hand on her ailing replacement. She smacked it away.

"Don't touch me."

"June..."

"I said don't touch me!" June snapped before she rolled over and put her face to the couch. Ah Mah frowned helplessly, then nodded.

"Very well, June. I will be in the next room if you need me going over some old prophecies."

"I won't need you," June replied, voice muffled slightly.

"You should be well again in a few hours..."

"Yippee-Skippy."

"Very well," Ah Mah sighed as she went to the next room and began to pour once more over the prophecy she had been tackling earlier, before June contracted _San She_. She sat down and read over it again:

_Sickness comes before the Awakening,  
But hope will come answering a ring.  
Where there was one, there must be three,  
Or humanity's end is Fate's decree._

"What the devil can this mean," Ah Mah said to herself. "Sickness? What 'Awakening?' And what hope, what ring? And three what?" Ah Mah struggled to think.

"Okay, Jasmine, let's start with the sickness... I'll go with it being the _San She_. Now, what kind of hope could be rung... a phone call? Yes, June said something about her little friends calling her, and that she answered it... and that there's three of them. That's it... where there was just June, now there's the three of them. So, what great Awakening could be happening?" she continued to herself, picking up a nearby book and starting to leaf through it. "What could be awakening at this day and..." She trailed off as her eyes fell upon the entry.

"Oh, no. It's... him."

* * *

The next day came, the sun rising over Orchid Bay and casting its somewhat oppressive heat upon the city. June squirmed in her sleep as something began to shake her out of it. She grumbled.

"June, wake up."

"Don't wanna," the little girl whined, pawing.

"June, WAKE UP!"

"All right, all right!" June rasped, sitting up. Her eyes locked with those of her grandmother, causing her to frown.

"Oh. It's you, Ah Mah."

"June, please, there is no time..." the old woman begged.

"Oh, yeah. You're just itchin' to screw up my best friends' minds a--" She trailed off, taking a few breaths. "I'm actually better now?"

"Yes, and none too soon," Ah Mah nodded. A shy knock came at the door. "Come in, quickly!" she barked. On cue, a moping Jody and Ophelia walked in.

"Hi, Mrs. Ah Mah..." Jody sighed.

"Yeah," Ophelia mumbled.

"Girls, please, there is no time. You must go to the intersection of Black and Lewis Streets, immediately."

"Uh, why?" June asked. "They out of sugar for your brain drain stuff?"

"There's no time! You must go, now! HURRY!" Ah Mah pleaded, yanking June off the couch.

"Ah Mah, what the heck is wrong with you!" June blurted.

"Please, June, Jody, Ophelia... we can talk later!" Ah Mah cried, pushing them out the door. "Now!"

"Not until you tell us what's wrong!" Jody snapped.

"Seriously!" added Ophelia.

"Very well... you need to fight a creature that is about to emerge at that location. A creature of such power and evil, he has no name. And, what ever you do, you. Must. Win!"

"Why, why is it so important?" June asked.

"If he is not stopped... the world of humans is doomed. It was only by a miracle he was stopped the first time." The three gaped.

"...okay, like, no pressure," Ophelia mumbled grimly.

"Quite," Ah Mah nodded. She paused, then swept all three girls into a tight hug. "Be safe, girls. Please. And good luck."

"Um, okay Ah Mah, we promise..." June promised as the three stumbled, then bolted for Black and Lewis. Behind them, Ah Mah closed her door, sat on the couch, clasped her hands, and prayed for the best.

* * *

"I don't see anything..." Jody called as her friends caught up with her.

"Okay, like, June, did your grandmother screw up or something?" Ophelia asked.

"I... I don't think so," she stammered. "Ah Mah's pretty good about these kinds of things... maybe we just got here a little--" She was stopped as their bracelets went off.

"I guess you were right, June," Jody nodded. "Whatever it is, it's coming." As the girls readied themselves for battle, they couldn't help but notice something odd going on with the bracelets, something even June hadn't seen before. The blinking began to come faster and faster, the sound louder every time.

"What in the...?" June managed just as the gems reached something like a crescendo. Without any warning, the gems exploded, showering the young girls with chunks of rock and dust.

"What'd it do that for!" Ophelia coughed.

"I dunno!" June answered. "There must be something big co--" June was cut off once more as the ground beneath them began to shake.

"What, an earthquake now!" Jody groaned, trying to stabilize herself.

"Well, this is California!" Ophelia cried over the tumult.

"No..." June replied grimly. "This is no earthquake. This is something else..." No sooner had she said that then the very intersection began to writhe, the center of it cracking and shattering. Before the three could react, it lunged up, then collapsed in on itself, sucking anything unlucky enough to be at the spot into a sinkhole. The girls barely managed to escape.

"Yeah, like, no earthquake," Ophelia nodded uneasily. As she spoke, two massive objects erupted out of the hole, taking position on either side of the crater. The girls gaped.

"What the heck are those things...?" Jody gulped.

"They look like... hands," June stammered. Before a second opinion could be reached, the hands bent upwards, and an immense form began to pull free of the ground.

It was... monstrous to say the least. Skin blood red, twisting horns the height of a two story building, and three searing yellow eyes stared down at them. Massive bat wings flapped debris away as a long, spike-tipped tail pulled out of the ground. Claws unsheathed as the monster, looking like a hybrid of a minotaur, a bat, and a dragon unfurled to its full height; nearly twenty stories tall.

"...snackerdoodles," Ophelia managed, head craned to see the entire beast. As if acknowledging he had heard, the demon looked down.

"Hello, inferiors," he sneered.

"And, uh, you are?" June finally stammered.

"Your judgement," the beast replied simply before unleashing sheets of fire upon them below. The girls yelped in terror.

"Scatter!" Ophelia cried as she took the blast for her friends. The monster frowned as the smoke cleared from the uninjured Hispanic.

"Hmmm. So, you are tougher than you appear, tiny human," he nodded. "I can sense it on you, some sort of invulnerability to magic attack. Of course, there's a reason that belt is named that." Before Ophelia could respond, the demon cracked his tail against her heels. The girl collapsed, howling in pain.

"No!" Jody squeaked, rushing out to grab her friend before he could strike again.

"Are you all right?" June asked, helping Ophelia to her feet.

"Not... really, no," the wounded Ophelia hissed, shifting her weight back and forth. "That jerk seriously creamed me."

"I should teach him for being so mean," Jody huffed as she cricked her knuckles. June held her back.

"No, what you should do is help us come up with a plan..." the Asian replied.

"Okay, okay," Jody sighed.

"So... we got one?" Ophelia asked, her face slowly starting to relax.

"Not yet," June confessed. The three found themselves in sudden darkness. They cast worried eyes skyward.

"Peek-a-boo," the monster smirked as he flicked them with his mighty talons. The three girls were sent sprawling several blocks into a reinforced brick wall.

"Ow... he can hit..." Jody managed.

"Paging Captain Obvious..." Ophelia replied as she picked herself free. She cricked her back with a wince.

"I'm tired of being knocked around," June spat, her distinctive shirt slightly torn. "I say we give him an uppercut he won't forget."

"Worth a shot..." Ophelia shrugged. Jody, one of her pigtails undone, nodded.

"Hey! Big and Ugly!" June yelled up at the massive beast looming above.

"Hello. And goodbye," he replied as he raised his massive foot above them. The trio of fighters hefted themselves up with a mighty leap and delivered a triple punch to the jaw. There was a sickening crack... unfortunately, the wrong one.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jody cried, clutching her hand, hopping up and down.

"Seriously... I feel like I just punched a cinder block wall," Ophelia groaned, sucking on her fist. June cursed in Chinese for a moment as she shook her own appendage to dull the pain.

"This... is the great threat to me? Pathetic," the beast chuckled. "The _te Xuan ze_ is hardly the threat it was when I was imprisoned."

"Just you wait, buster..." June warned.

"Oh, I'm sure, I'm sure," the creature scoffed. "Now, could we hurry along and destroy you? I have a planet to annihilate here."

"We'll stop you," Jody panted.

"Yes, well, I'll STOMP you," the monster smiled. With that, he brought his massive foot down upon them. He lifted it to find the three girls, clothes in bloodied tatters, embedded at least a foot in the street. "I can see we're done here. Nice try, ladies. If it's any consolation... no one will be around to curse your names for your defeat." He sneered once more, and turned around. He was about to bring his brute strength to bear against an office block when the sound of rock being moved aside reached his ears. He turned to see June, Jody and Ophelia staggering to their feet. "Oh, COME ON..." he rasped, annoyed.

"You're really a jerk..." Jody panted, clutching her arm.

"Oh, I'm so hurt..." he retorted. "You are, I see..."

"Like, I've been better," Ophelia replied, wiping blood from her lips.

"Quite. Tell you what, I'm a good sport... I'll let you little ones have a freebie shot. Then, I will make SURE your suffering ends. Fair?"

"Fair," June rasped before turning back to her friends. "Guys, I got an idea... but, it all depends on how much we got left... you think you can run, Jody?"

"I can try..." she rasped. "I just wanna lie down."

"Seriously..." Ophelia choked.

"I know, but you gotta stay with me... and, Ophelia, you think you can take a magic

shot still?"

"I guess..." the Hispanic shrugged.

"Okay..." June nodded weakly as she reached into her pocket. "I'm gonna shoot this at Ophelia," she continued as she pulled out an odd trinket. "When it bounces off of her, Jody, I want you to run around it, then direct it towards Puff here as fast as you can. Okay, you got that?"

"I... guess," Jody said.

"Sure, why not..." Ophelia replied, leaning on a badly hurt leg.

"I'm waiting!" the monster scoffed. The girls glared.

"Ready?" June whispered.

"Ready," her friends nodded.

"Good," June said as she turned the item on the battered Goth. Jody proceeded to run in a circle rapidly. The monster roared with laughter.

"Running in circles? Shooting each other? You're clearly mad!" he cried.

"See ya, Godzilla," June rasped, firing as she keeled over. Ophelia's chest reflected the shot as she toppled over, and a tornado formed by Jody's running concentrated and focused the blast, flinging it directly into the beast's chest as the blonde collapsed. The monster's eyes widened as the blast consumed his body from the center out, enveloping his entire body. A strangled roar was muffled by the attack.

_"Defeated by little girls... I waited an eternity to be destroyed by little girls..."_ he managed to think before he finally exploded. The girls smiled weakly as the flash faded.

"Hey... we did it," Ophelia croaked as she went limp.

"We sure did," Jody coughed, eyes fluttering

"Yeah... we saved the world," June smiled as she faded out. "We sure..."

* * *

"June... JUNE! Can you hear me!"

June opened her eyes wearily, blinking them to focus. The blur above her focused and solidified into something familiar.

"...Ah Mah?"

"No, of course not," the old woman mocked as she smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Like a rocket landed on my head..." she sighed. Her eyes widened. "Oh jeez... Jody! Ophelia!"

"Right beside you," she replied. "One whopper of a healing spell later. It's a good thing I reached you when I did. If I was later than that... well, it gets kind of messy."

"How'd you know?"

"Wasn't too hard. I knew where the fight was..."

"Aye," Monroe nodded. "And we've dealt with the possibility that anyone might have seen a giant lizard burstin' out of the ground like some kinda sci-fi movie."

"Well, almost everyone," Ah Mah corrected as two groans came from either side of the younger Asian.

"What happened?" Jody asked.

"Seriously... I'm not in excruciating pain anymore," Ophelia croaked.

"I think Ah Mah's to thank," June said. "Although, I don't like where this is going right now..."

"June, please, you have to understand..."

"No, YOU have to understand!" June spat as she jumped out of bed. "They just saved the world! If it was for him, Rodan Jr. would be starting to tear apart San Francisco about now!"

"Yes, but, we can't allow those who are not _te Xuan ze_ to see behind the Veil and remember it..."

"Ray Ray isn't the _te Xuan ze_," June said with a bitterness that turned the air to an icy frost.

"True, but he's family..." Ah Mah insisted.

"Too bad. Jody and Ophelia have earned the right to remember. You can take back the special stuff, but they deserve to know the truth!"

"I kinda liked running that fast..." Jody mumbled shyly.

"Yeah, being all Superman was fun..." Ophelia added.

"Yes, I would imagine, but... it has to be done," Ah Mah replied.

"She's right, lass, you know that..." Monroe chided. June hemmed.

"I, I guess..." June stammered. Her eyes darted as if something had come to mind. A tiny smile flickered unseen on her face before she sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

"June, no!" Jody and Ophelia cried as one.

"She's right, guys," June sighed. "I really can't let it happen..."

"June, I thought we were friends..." Jody sniffled.

"Yeah," Ophelia glared.

"You are... I mean, you won't remember this even happened soon..."

"Exactly," Ah Mah nodded as she handed her a set of bottles. "Just have them drink this, and they'll be wiped. Then you just have to pick the stuff up when it falls off."

"Okay," June mumbled as she turned towards them.

"No way!" Jody spat, arms crossed.

"Seriously!" Ophelia added.

"You're right guys..." June nodded. She paused. "You always were." Ah Mah was opening her mouth in confusion when it turned to horror: June was bringing the bottles to her own lips.

"June! What are you doing!" the old woman cried.

"What does it look like?" June replied. "I'm wiping a mind."

"Are ya daft, woman!" Monroe yelped. "That much potion..."

"Yep," June nodded. "Negates all magic in my body. So... either the _te Xuan ze_ gets confidants... or it's all over."

"June, put those bottles down, please!" Ah Mah pleaded.

"No!" June shot back.

"If you do... the line of _te Xuan ze_ will be gone forever!"

"Exactly."

"How could ya be so selfish, lass?" Monroe scolded.

"Because things needs to change. Ah Mah, it's been what, thousands of years?"

"Yes," the old woman nodded. "That is why--"

"Things gotta change! Cripes, we're not still using abacuses and sitting in caves!"

"But this is different, June! The _te Xuan ze_ is a lone responsibility."

"Exactly," June said, her voice wavering. "And I'm so sick of it..."

"Are you okay, June?" Jody urged, placing a hand in her friend's shoulder.

"No, I'm not. I'm not okay. How can I be okay when I have to lie to my friends everyday, eschew a normal life, and get beaten up when I had no choice in the matter. See this?" she continued, holding up the bottles. "This is my way back. This how I can have a life again."

"Okay, like, June," Ophelia urged as she took the Asian's other side. "Seriously, it sounds like you're kinda... needed."

"Yeah, well... too bad. Not anymore. I'm done." Straightening, June brought the first bottle to her lips...

"You win."

"What was that?" June asked, bringing the bottles down slightly.

"You heard me, June," Ah Mah croaked. "You win. I won't wipe Jody and Ophelia's minds." June beamed and almost tackled her grandmother in a bear hug.

"Thanks, Ah Mah..." she whispered.

"Are ye daft, woman!" Monroe barked. "What if they tell!"

"Hey, my lips are sealed," Ophelia smiled.

"What's a _te Xuan ze_? Never heard of it," Jody beamed.

"Oh, fine..." Monroe huffed. He suddenly yelped as the blonde scooped him up.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed!" Jody squealed, snuggling the small pug.

"Put me down, ye nut job!" Monroe whined, flailing his small limbs.

"Jody, put down the hundreds of years old Scottish advising dog down," Ophelia scolded. Jody didn't answer, so the Goth smacked her in the back of the head. Jody dropped Monroe in reflex.

"Ow," Jody complained.

"Oh, yes, this is much better now," Monroe sniffed, lying on his back. "Besides, how are ye going to explain this to the Elders?"

"Well, it'll take some doing," Ah Mah shrugged, "but, I think they'd understand in time. A morbidly depressed _te Xuan ze_ is a bad _te Xuan ze_."

"Pretty much, yeah," June nodded.

"But, they'll be sitting ducks!" Monroe cried flailing his legs in an attempt to get up. "Uh, could someone kinda..." he asked before Ophelia nudged him with her boot. He rolled over and stood up. "Uh, thanks," he nodded. "But still, after that fight, and the fire demon, everyone will know it's June's weakness! They'll be defenseless!"

"Yes... after those fights," Ah Mah nodded as an idea formed in her head. "I shall be right back..." she added as she walked out of the room.

"So... we're not gonna be erased?" Jody squeaked.

"No, doesn't look like," June replied. "But, just in case..." she added, putting the bottles in her pocket.

"Okay, so like, June, you were gonna seriously recant everything for us?" Ophelia asked. "I mean, seriously?"

"Yes," June nodded. "Because I'm sick of the lies. You guys are my best friends. I shouldn't have to hide from you I'm in mortal danger every week. And, I'm sorry about the mall. I really am. I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay," Jody smiled as she glomped June tight.

"Yeah," Ophelia added. She hesitated, then slowly hugged her friends.

"You guys are the best," June whispered.

"Ach, I'm gonna be sick..." Monroe moaned.

"Stop it," Jody muttered.

"No, really, I had some of the soup, I'm gonna be sick..." Monroe managed before running out of the house.

"You're life is really screwed up, June," Ophelia observed.

"Heh. Tell me about," the Asian shrugged as the girls separated. After a few more moments, Ah Mah returned with two mugs, causing June to glare.

"Allow me to explain, June," the old woman said, cutting her granddaughter off. "I was just talking to the Elders..."

"Oh, great," June groaned.

"Again, June, allow me to explain. The Elders are very impressed with you. Not only have you shown competence in battle and diplomacy but you saved the world and all in a mere twenty-four hours. They have given us their blessing to not erase them, and well... they'd like them to stay on."

"Stay... on?" Ophelia asked.

"Yes," Ah Mah nodded before clearing her throat. "Jody Irwin. Ophelia Ramirez. I give you a choice. You may, if you wish, relinquish the items on your persons and return to your normal life. Or, you may continue by drinking this."

"Uh... what is it?" Jody asked, eying the odd pink mixture.

"By drinking this, you will acquire the abilities of the objects you wear. Permanently. Which is why you need to weigh this very, very carefully, girls. If you say yes... there will be no going back for you."

"Okay, like, that's heavy..." Ophelia mumbled. "But, okay, I'm in."

"Me too," Jody nodded.

"Are you SURE, guys?" June pleaded. "I mean, I'd love the help, but... this is gonna be pretty dangerous..."

"June... seriously... we're with you," Ophelia replied.

"BFF!" Jody squeaked.

"Very well," Ah Mah nodded as she extended her hands. "Drink up."

"Uh, cheers," Jody replied as she tapped her mug with Ophelia's, then drank. The Goth also gulped hers down, finishing at roughly the same time.

"Okay, so, like, when do we feel it?" Ophelia asked.

"Right about... now," Ah Mah replied. As she said 'now,' a tingle ran through the small girls. It started at their center, then started to spread outwards, flowing along their veins and nerves until it reached their skin. A slight glow shimmered like the Northern Lights just under their clothes and exposed skin.

"It's kinda pretty," Jody said in awe.

"And, uh, seriously freaky..." Ophelia croaked. "Feels like my... everything is falling asleep."

"Then it's working," Ah Mah replied. The tingling began to abate and to fade away in the same direction, from their center outwards. A moment more passed, then all of the trinkets June had given the day before appeared and fell off.

"Uh, huh," Ophelia observed, eyebrow raised.

"Aw, I thought you said we'd be able to help June..." Jody huffed.

"Oh, give it a rest, Blondie," Monroe sighed.

"I can understand him! Yay!" Jody squeaked, embracing the dog once more. And, once again, a dull smack to the back of her head came, forcing her to drop him.

"No," Ophelia said with a wagging finger to her friend. "No."

"I've about had it with this," Monroe growled, having landed on his head. His body plopped down, and he lolled onto his side.

"Okay then, kids, welcome to the team," Ah Mah smiled as she scooped up the goods. "I have great faith in you, considering what you did today..."

"Thanks," the two new _te Xuan ze_s replied shyly.

"You're welcome," the old woman nodded. She paused. "So, I'll see you at six in the morning Saturday."

"Yeah, o-- wait, what!" Jody yelped.

"Well, I can't have you two running off into battle all willy nilly without an idea of what you're doing!" Ah Mah scoffed. "By the time I'm done with you, you three will only have to glare at someone!" she added before waddling away. The three slumped slightly.

"...would this be a bad time to mention you're probably going to get the _San She_ now?" June asked.

"A very, very, VERY bad time, June," Jody said as she closed her eyes. "A very bad time."

* * *

_**Several Days Later**_

"Hurry up with that stuff, Marty!" the bizarre horse-lizard hybrid hissed to his partner. "C'mon!"

"Oh, relax," the cat-turtle replied. "We gots plenty of muscle in case we run into trouble, Sean. They're called Bill and Larry," he added, pointing to the minotaurs flanking the two magical creatures.

"Yeah, well... I guess."

"We're gonna be rollin' in fungus with this stuff," Marty smirked, running his hand through the fine sand. "We can retire."

"With a broken jaw, if you ask me," a familiar voice called out. The beasts whirled towards the entrance of the alley.

"Ack! The _te Xuan ze_!" Sean cried.

"Oh, relax," Marty scoffed. "There's only one of 'em?"

"Oh, you haven't heard the news?" the small Asian girl replied with mock shock. "I'm really surprised!"

"And, uh, what news could THAT be, squirt?" Marty sniffed.

"Please don't make her mad..." Sean whimpered.

"Shut up. Now, as I was saying... what news did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing special..." the girl smirked. Before Marty could retort, a form landed in a crouch on the fighter's right hand side.

"There's more than one now," the bizarrely dressed figure grinned in a dry, throaty voice as she got up.

"Try three," added a blur that slowed to form a blonde girl in a painfully sweet voice with a cheesy grin. The mob became uneasy.

"Um, Marty, you didn't say anything about THREE of them!" Bill gulped.

"Yeah, you said there was only one! A squirt!" Larry cried.

"...squirt?" the Asian said. She turned to her friends. "Jody? Ophelia? Shall we?"

"Absolutely," the blonde grinned, cricking her knuckles.

"Seriously," the other girl added.

"Then let's."

With that, the three young warriors charged headlong into battle.


	2. Fine Print

_Well, this was supposed to be a one shot, but since it the fic did better than I thought and I've had some ideas since then, I decided to make it an episodic series. Let's see where I can run with it, shall we?

* * *

_"All right girls, from the top. And no groaning this time."

"Ah Mah..."

"June, what did I say?"

Jasmine Lee frowned discouragingly at the trio before her that was slumping slightly in exhaustion. One was her granddaughter, Juniper Lee, the _te Xuan ze_. The others were her best friends, Jody Irwin and Ophelia Ramirez. They too were a sort of _te Xuan ze_... which they weren't supposed to be. It'd been a few weeks since that controversial transformation had occurred, and the elder Lee was putting the trio through some drills to help the newbies catch up to their more seasoned and naturally designated friend. The results had been somewhat mixed.

"Ah Mah, it's like seven in the morning on a Saturday," the small Asian whined. "We're supposed to be asleep."

"Seriously," Ophelia coughed, mopping at the sweat in her multicolored hair.

"And sweat's icky," Jody sniffed, shaking one of her arms.

"Tough. You girls need to work together as a team if you want to be effective," Ah Mah warned. "You may be close friends, but you must be close warriors as well."

"You're pushing us too hard," June pleaded.

"Maybe I am a little bit hasty," the woman nodded, "but it's for your own good. You may be stronger than your other little friends, but you're certainly not invincible. I believe that scuffle with the Dark One showed that."

"Okay, like, he was like a gazillion feet tall and we're only eleven, hello," Ophelia muttered back.

"Perhaps. But, you should take this lesson from the experience: Brute strength alone will not always be enough to win the day. You will need to use your unique strengths to your advantage as one team."

"You're just still a little sore that you're stuck with Jody and Ophelia, aren't you Ah Mah," June sighed.

"Perhaps a tad, despite how well the Elders received it. But, I have grown to accept it as of late, and I must say they've shown some progress. And that won't continue without practice. Now, I want to see some back flips, you three. Over that hurdle over there."

"Who's first?" Ophelia asked.

"All of you. Pretend your attacking someone's flank as one. Ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Jody said uneasily.

"Then go ahead," Ah Mah nodded. The three bolted for the obstacle, but Jody chose that time to forget that her friends weren't capable of superspeed. She leaped over the hurdle a split second before June and Ophelia, who crashed into her from behind. All three immediately fell to the ground in a tangled knot of human bodies, grunting in pain and blaming each other for the accident.

"...oy yoy yoy," Ah Mah said with a slap of her face. "This'll be a while."

* * *

"Well, I suppose that's enough for today..." 

"Really? 'Cause, I'm sure the stiffness in my joints means I want more..." Ophelia coughed, rubbing at an arm.

"That just means you got one heck of a work out," Ah Mah smiled. "That and your bodies are trying to adapt to what's come natural for June."

"Being the guys keeping two worlds apart is hard work..." Jody panted before guzzling from a bottle of water.

"Hey, I told you kids it was a one way street. Literally, as June can tell you..."

"Okay, like, what are you talking about?" croaked Ophelia as she toweled off.

"Yeah, what's that supposed to mean, June?" Jody chirped. Ah Mah blinked.

"...you haven't told them!" the elderly woman gaped.

"Uh, it hasn't come up?" June blushed.

"WHAT hasn't come up, June," Jody asked, hands on her hips.

"Well, there's something to the whole _te Xuan ze_ stuff I haven't told you yet," the Asian mumbled shyly. "See, there's this--"

"It'll have to wait," Jody added as her bracelet flashed to life. "We've got a big ol' troll wrecking the forest on the edge of town..." June paled.

"What, you allergic to pine trees or something?" Ophelia asked wryly.

"No, it's just that we might... run into something out there..." June hemmed.

"In the middle of nowhere? Okay, like, hello..."

"Let's just get to work, okay?" June pleaded as she started running.

"Not that way, June!" Jody huffed as she easily caught up to her friend. "I'll take you up there lickety-split! C'mon, Ophelia!" she added while wrapping an arm around June's waist.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna take the bus if that's all right with you g--" The Hispanic was cut off as Jody swooped over, grabbed her and took off in a blur for the forest. Behind them was Ah Mah, a mournful frown on her face.

"Oh, June... I hope you know what to do when they find out about the curse..."

* * *

Gerthol the Great lounged lazily against the knolls of Orchid Bay's forest, just shy of the rugged Oregon wilderness beyond the city. Enjoying the wonderfully warm, crisp day, he chewed nonchalantly on an uprooted tree as if it were a toothpick. This was the perfect day to start his vacation in the human world, if the weather was any judge. With the sun glinting off the large ruby embedded on his stomach, the sandy brown troll sighed happily. He'd heard of the possible endangerment to his relaxing, namely the recently reinforced _te Xuan ze_, but surely she wouldn't dare challenge someone of his... 

His brow furrowed as an odd sound reached his ears. At first, he thought it was a mosquito's rapidly beating wings, but it sounded much heavier now... like a running pair of legs. Just as he was sitting up, a multicolored blur slowed to a stop, forming into three small girls.

"See? Wasn't that really fast, you two?" the blonde beamed.

"...my head is killing me," the Asian mumbled, rubbing at it.

"Okay, like seriously... I am gonna HURL now," the last girl managed before stumbling for a thicket of bushes and noisily fulfilling her prediction.

"Ew, Ophelia..." the blonde whined.

"You KNOW I have motion sickness, Jody... I'd think you'd know that a G or two would trigger it!" the odd girl shot back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Uh, guys? Big, hulking monster?" the Asian urged, pointing up at Gerthol. The burly creature scowled.

"You dare comment on my size, tiny one?" he bellowed. "Perhaps this will remind you of the pecking order of size," he added as he raised his foot and brought it hurtling towards the girl. For her part, the small Asian grabbed it by the ball and hurled the troll to the ground, hard, behind her. He grunted in shocked pain.

"Good one, June!" Jody cheered.

"Less applauding, more pummeling!" June cried back as she leaped onto Gerthol's stomach and began delivering punch after punch to it. "C'mon!"

"On it!" Jody yelled back as she ran towards the troll. However, her legs started to gradually feel like lead, and she slowed until she was all but limping.

"What's the matter!" June called out. "You're Ms. Speed Demon!"

"Yeah, but I'm feeling drained now... and the 'boot camp' isn't helping.." the blonde managed before starting to punch weakly at the troll's thick hide. June sighed.

"I can't blame you... I'm feeling kinda winded too, but we can collapse in exhaustion AFTER we kick the big guy's butt!" she urged as she kept up her flagging assault. "Where's Ophelia?"

"...why did I have Mama's breakfast omelet today..." a voice whined weakly from the bushes. The complaints were drowned by a deep growl in front of her. June whipped her head around.

"Insects," Gerthol hissed before swatting June and Jody aside. "I should grind you to dust for your arrogance."

"Oh, forget you and your big honkin' gem," June spat as she kicked it in exasperation. The troll roared angrily, and suddenly seemed to shrink down. The _te Xuan ze _smiled slyly. "Not so tough when you get the wind knocked out of ya, huh?" With that, June delivered a devastating kick to the troll's bejeweled solar plexus. Gerthol wheezed as both his lungs and body were deflated, crashing against a hill. June kept the pressure up until the troll was no shorter than her.

"Curse you, Juniper Lee!" he whined in a squeaky voice.

"That's what they all say," the Asian smirked. "Now, you gonna go home like a good little boy, or..."

"I shall have my revenge!" the troll bellowed before turning tail and fleeing through the trees.

"He's heading out of town!" Ophelia cried, having finally recovered.

"Let's get him!" Jody added as the two started to run. June gaped.

"Guys, wait, don't!" she cried desperately. But it was to no avail. June could only watch helplessly as Jody and Ophelia suddenly slammed headlong into an invisible wall. They were flung backward, landing spread eagled. Gerthol, having heard the fleshy bonks, stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"The heck...?" Jody muttered, rubbing her head.

"Seriously..." Ophelia rasped before trying again, this time slower. Again, she found herself bounced off just inches from the troll. "What IS this?" the Hispanic growled.

"It's like some kinda invisible Plexiglas or something..." Jody thought as she felt at the obstacle. "Do you know what this is, June?" she called over her shoulder.

"Uh... well..." June sputtered, sweating.

"What? Do you, or don't you know what's with the forcefield?" Ophelia repeated, slightly irritated. She threw her shoulder against it in vain.

"Of course she does," Gerthol sneered. "She hasn't told you about the "Curse of the _te Xuan ze_," has she."

"...no," Jody replied, giving her friend a suspicious look as she stopped punching at the invisible wall.

"Really?" the troll said in mock shock. "She didn't tell you that you're bound to Orchid Bay City for the rest of your lives?"

"...I beg your pardon," Ophelia said in shock.

"Yes, it's a shame... for all of his or her power, it seems the _te Xuan ze_ lives in a golden cage, without a key, without a weakness, with parole only possible when you're old and frail and the world has passed you by."

"No, she didn't," Jody said, more interested in her rising anger now than the troll.

"What a pity, what a pity... some friend she is, huh?" Gerthol smirked.

"You knew about this, June?" Ophelia rasped with an accusing finger. "You KNEW about this and you DIDN'T TELL US!"

"I... I forgot, things were so hectic and I didn't want to scrub you, honest!" June pleaded, backing away slightly.

"I wanted to go to Harvard, June," Jody said bitterly. "I've been working hard since kindergarten. And now it's--"

"Gone, like a cool a summer breeze," Gerthol smiled. "Shame when your life's destroyed, isn't it?"

"And I wanted to go to GothFest when I was old enough!" Ophelia snapped.

"A pity. A pity," the troll scoffed. "Anyway... I feel enough damage has been done here to your relationship... in more ways than one," he added. "I shall see you anon." With that, he melted away into the forest. June watched him do so, framed by the angry frames of her friends.

"Guys... you gotta believe me... I forgot all about it between the illness and the fighting and the nearly dying and the not having to fry your brains..." she begged. A beat passed, and her friends sighed.

"All right... I believe you," Jody finally muttered.

"Me too," Ophelia added. A thankful smile formed on June's face.

"Thanks, guys... you don't know how much this m--"

"But I'm not going to trust you again for a long, long time," Jody interrupted.

"...wha?" June squeaked.

"Yeah. Okay, like, if we weren't able to leave on Saturdays or banned from, like, Toronto, it'd be cool," Ophelia rasped. "But, the whole world? Seriously not okay."

"Agreed," Jody nodded. "Let's go, Ophelia..." she added with a last bitter glare to her friend.

"Seriously," the Goth added as she did the same. June gaped.

"Guys, please... I didn't mean it!"

"How could you..." Jody choked, eyes misty. "How could you take our lives away and NOT KNOW IT!"

"That's harsh, Jody! I just--"

"We shouldn't have drank that potion," Ophelia said with a head shake. She clenched her eyes to prevent the trickle in them.

"But it's too late," June muttered more to herself.

"Don't remind us," Jody shot back. "Let's go," she nodded to Ophelia, and the two walked off, disappearing behind a rise. June, meanwhile, sat on a stump, stunned at the turn of events. She glared at the invisible wall in front of her, the possible destroyer of the friendships she had held most dear and were finally helping her deal with the mantle she bore before finally jumping up and pummeling at it. June was so busy let out her rage and self-hatred, she didn't notice the blood spattering from her knuckles or the rawness of her hands. Spent, she finally plopped back onto the stump and put her face in her hands.

* * *

_Ding dong!_

"I'm coming, I'm coming...!" Ah Mah grumbled at the eighth time the buzzer had been rung by the visitor. Considering how rude and impatient this person was, it had better be important. "If it's just an encyclopedia salesman, I'm turning them into a newt," she muttered while finally opened the door. "Yes, yes what--" The elderly woman stopped dead when she saw a teary eyed, bloody-knuckled June at her doorstep. "Ay yi, June, what's the matter?"

"It's Jody and Ophelia..." the girl croaked, tugging slightly at her long tresses.

"What? What about them, June? Are they hurt?" Ah Mah urged, looking at her granddaughter's wounded hands.

"No, worse..."

"You're not saying they're--"

"They hate me!" June blurted, sitting on the couch. Ah Mah frowned.

"What is this nonsense? You're been friends since, what, preschool?"

"They found out about the Curse," the younger Asian sniffled. "About how they can't leave Orchid Bay."

"...how'd they handle it..." Ah Mah frowned, guessing the answer.

"Well, Jody wants to go to Harvard, and Ophelia wants to follow some punk rock Goth tour thing... what do you think?"

"...oh..."

"Yeah, 'oh,'" June mumbled as she wiped at her nose before being swept up by her grandmother.

"June, June..." she cooed. "It's okay..."

"No it's not. My best friends hate me!"

"They do not," Ah Mah replied. "They're just... adjusting to their new lives. Remember, your body and mind had a lot more time to prepare than they did."

"I... just don't get it. When Jody took over for me, she got through the stupid barrier thing... she got all the way to New York City!"

"That's because she was only a TEMPORARY _te Xuan ze_ at the time, not an official one," Ah Mah answered.

"This rule is so stupid," June huffed, crossing her arms. "It doesn't make any sense in today's world for people like me... no loopholes or anything."

"Well, actually..." Ah Mah mumbled for a moment, "I can relate to this fiasco."

"What do you mean, Ah Mah?" June said warily.

"When I had the _San She_, I asked my friend Meredith to take over while I was busy leaning over a garbage can."

"I thought you never heard of Code 4747," June interrupted.

"I lied. Mostly to try to avert what happened next."

"What happened, Ah Mah?"

"Meredith found out that in those days the TEMPORARY _te Xuan ze_ was just as stuck as I was. When she found out the hard way, jumping headlong against the barrier... whoo boy, you don't want to know."

"What do you mean, Ah Mah?"

"Let's just say words were used that you should not know yet," the older Asian smiled as she affectionately rubbed June's hair.

"So, you lost Meredith, huh?"

"No... I had to erase her mind, too... she kinda stunk compared to me, you know. But, before I did... she said she was ashamed to call me her friend, and that I was a liar that could have destroyed her life."

"She really said that, Ah Mah?"

"Well, in the end, not really... after the mind wipe she had no idea what happened. But, still... those words hurt. I never really forgot them, even though Meredith and I are still friends today."

"So, this is why you didn't like Jody and Ophelia taking over..." June mumbled.

"Yes, I wanted you to avoid this..." Ah Mah smiled weakly.

"Well, thanks in retrospect, I guess..." June mumbled. "But, again... how did Jody get out?"

"The Elders probably changed their rules or something after what happened," Ah Mah shrugged. "I don't know, dear."

"This is still unfair," June huffed. "The whole stupid thing!"

"It's my fault for not warning them about this specifically, June. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"But it IS my fault... I should have told them myself. I was so wrapped about finally having more than a dog and a hyperactive kid as confidants..."

"I suppose it's natural," Ah Mah smiled.

"Is there anyway we can actually undo what happened to them?" June pleaded.

"Since they were instrumental in fighting the Dark One and saving both worlds... I'm afraid not. Also, part of me wonders if they weren't destined this whole time, considering how easily the Elders accepted the idea of their aiding you. And, you don't want to mess with Fate. He's no fun in a poker game."

"So, they're stuck in the same sinking golden cage as I am... it just took them longer to realize it."

"Perhaps... it's just an theory," Ah Mah pointed out.

"It still doesn't help Jody and Ophelia hating me."

"They DO NOT hate you, June. They're just... upset and needed to vent. I'm sure they're going to forgive you. If they don't... bah, who needs them."

"...except for the whole 'they know everything' thing?" June asked wryly.

A pause.

"Find them June! Bake them a cake, do their chores, their homework, ANYTHING!" Ah Mah cried as she let her granddaughter go. Not needing to be told twice, June bolted out the door.

* * *

After a few moments, however, she began to slow down. 

"...I... still don't know how the heck I'm going to be dealing with this," June said to herself. "That's assuming they'll even listen to me..."

As June came to a stop, she realized that she was now in the park. A lot of good memories were attached to this place. The playground where they had played as toddlers, the knolls where they had had picnics, the little areas they had done research in for science projects... even the lake where they had skipped rocks on boring afternoons. In fact, it sounded like someone was doing it right now. Curious, June peeked through the bushes to see who it was. The pigtails and spiky hair were a dead giveaway, as were the bursts of anger behind the throws. Sighing inside, June began to walk away when her foot came down on an errant branch. The girls whirled.

"Who's there?" Jody asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah, serious-- Wait, June, is that you up there...?" Ophelia asked, catching the distinct green and pink design T shirt through the thicket.

"No," June said in a gruff, phony voice.

"...June..." Jody scolded. There was a pause, then June sheepishly stepped out.

"Uh, hi... I was just, uh, taking a walk..." she began.

"Really," the blonde asked.

"Really," June urged. "So, I'll, uh... just go now..." she mumbled as she turned to walk away. A sigh came out from behind her.

"June, get down here..." Ophelia rasped.

"No, you don't like me anymore," the Asian said back.

"Oh, for..." Jody groaned before bolting up the knoll and taking her arm. "June, get your butt down here and talk. Now," she added as she dragged the Asian down to the knoll and sat her between them. There a pause before June finally mumbled.

"You hate me, don't you."

"...come again?" Ophelia blinked.

"You hate me because I destroyed your lives..." June moaned.

"Oh, June, of course not!" Jody said as she hugged her friend tight. "We're just... annoyed, I guess..."

"Okay, like, you didn't destroy our lives," Ophelia added. "You'd have destroyed our lives if we were, like, orphaned or turned into demons that destroyed the world."

"And I believe you when you said you forgot. Not the best excuse in the world, mind you, considering what it entails," Jody observed, "but it sounded like you were really lonely and in need of companionship."

"Besides a talk dog and a short raving lunatic? Yeah, pretty much."

"And it's not like we can't have a life here in Orchid Bay... I mean, sure, I really wanted to go to Harvard and see the world, but... duty calls..." Jody smiled weakly.

"See? I ruined your hopes and dreams."

"Well, to be fair, Harvard's tough to get into," the small blonde shrugged. "Nothing says I'd have made it anyway."

"Uh, hello? Top of the class?" Ophelia scolded.

"Yeah, but, there's probably something I wasn't perfect enough at," Jody sighed wistfully as she gazed out over the lake. "Still... I'm sorry I exploded, June. Friends?" she asked, extending a hand.

"Friends," June smiled, helping herself instead to a hug. Unhesitatingly, Jody returned it. After a moment, another pair of arms wrapped around the Asian from behind.

"Don't you tell anyone I did this," a throaty voice rasped.

"Magical guardian's honor," June beamed. Taking a breath of relief, she looked out across the still lake. "Remember the days we'd come down here and just... skip rocks?"

"Yeah, we were just doing that," Jody smiled. "Funny, huh?"

"I guess," Ophelia drawled. "We seem to have gotten pretty bad at it lately."

"Well, it looked like you were just kinda... hurling them when I got here."

"We were kinda upset," Jody answered.

"Wanna try again?" June asked.

"Eh, why not," Ophelia replied as she got up. "Who's first?"

"How about June, since we were such jerks to her?" Jody chirped.

"No, that's okay, really... I kinda deserved it, I should have been thinking..."

"Okay, like, you're still mostly human. You make mistakes, hello," Ophelia snarked. "We're good now."

"Well, all right..." June sighed, scanning the lake. "Betcha I can make that sandbar thing across the lake."

"Nuh uh," Jody scoffed.

"Yuh huh!" June shot back as she wound up. With expert precision, the Asian flicked her wrist, and a small stone sailed gracefully through the air and landed right on the small knoll. It seemed to tremble oddly for a second.

"Woah," Jody and Ophelia said as one.

"You guys can do it too if you really wanted," June said. "Just, ya know... try."

"Okie doke," Jody said as she picked up another rock. It went flying and smacked against the bar, hitting its target only to vanish into the depths. "Ooh," the blonde blinked.

"Okay, like, let the pro show you how to do it," Ophelia sniffed, already bouncing one in her palm. The Goth let fly, not only landing on the bar but knocking June's off into the water.

"Hey..." June pouted.

"Just like Ren fairs," the Hispanic smiled slyly. "Right through the first arrow."

"But, these are rocks..." Jody said.

"...never mind," Ophelia sighed. She suddenly looked towards the bar. "Okay, like, did you just see that? That bar just m--" The girl was cut off as the bar suddenly rose into the air, revealing none other than the trio's "friend" from earlier.

"Well, well, well... look who it is," Gerthol sneered. "For a minute there, I thought I was being attacked by something threatening."

"Ooh, don't be a meanie," Jody huffed.

"'Meanie?' Hardly," the troll scoffed as he waded over to them. "What vexes me, though, is that you're all chummy chummy and together right now. I do believe last we met, I had divided and conquered."

"We patched up," June smiled.

"Did you," Gerthol smiled. "Well, lest I remind you that your days of leaving town are over before they began."

"Hey, we got each other," Ophelia scoffed.

"BFF!" Jody giggled, arms around her friends. Ophelia let out a low feral growl, and the blonde sheepishly retracted her arm from her.

"You're stupider than I thought, girls," the troll sneered. June's eyes at first lit up in annoyance before they cooled in scheming. She quickly whispered to her friends, who showed no apparent reaction to the message.

"Come closer and say that, ugly," June said in a cocky voice.

"Very well," Gerthol smirked as he took the girl up on her invitation. "I said," he continued, "that you girls are stupider th--" The last thing the arrogant magic saw before a sea of stars and planets were three small fists racing for his lower jaw.

* * *

"Ah, you remembered giant trolls can't resist a challenge. Good, June." 

"Well, ya know... I try. I just kinda... remembered it from July," June blushed.

"Still," Ah Mah frowned slightly, "I wonder why you didn't do it earlier."

"Well, see, here's the thing Ah Mah..." June confessed. "You're really running us ragged. I mean... I know you wanna get Jody and Ophelia up and running and all, but... I think we're going about it the wrong way."

"Oh?" the elderly woman asked.

"Yeah, Mrs. Ah Mah," Jody nodded. "Sure, we can punch and kick and stuff, but we really don't know how to use it, or what we can actually do..."

"And, like, no idea what we actually CAN'T do," Ophelia added. "We found out one of those things the hard way today."

"Oh, yes, so June told me..." Ah Mah nodded. "That is fair. Perhaps instead of battle simulation, I'll start teaching you girls the finer arts of the _te Xuan ze_. Skills, history, all that stuff. And, to make it even easier, we'll meet at noon. Sound good?"

"Sounds great Ah Mah. Thanks," June smiled, hugging her grandmother.

"Well, good. Now then... I have a new doohickey I want to try out..." Ah Mah continued as she put what looked like a crystal ball on the table.

"Uh, didn't know you were into that..." Ophelia mumbled.

"No, I'm not... this is just something new from the Big Boys. Supposed to give a glimpse of the future."

"I thought that big book already did it for you," June asked.

"That's only one by one for big events, June... this goes a little further." With that, Ah Mah flicked on a small switch at the bottom. The ball shimmered, then vague silhouettes of the young girls appeared. The shadows seemed to be doing odd things, to say the least. They fell asleep, vanished and reappeared, seemed to briefly change shape, and a few other actions. Suddenly, their eyes suddenly appeared, blood red and irisless. The girls' outlines grew as what appeared to be flames licked around them and cold, hateful laughter rang out before the ball shattered. The four shielded themselves from the debris, blinking.

"Okay, like... what was that?" Ophelia finally said.

"Yeah, what's with the Snidely Whiplash at the end, Ah Mah?" June asked.

"Oh, uh, I'm sure it's just a marketer's defect, kids," Ah Mah smiled gamely as she walked over to the table. "And come to think of it, girls, it's getting late... you should go home. See you Saturday?"

"Well, isn't there anything big to tell us?" Jody asked.

"No, no... anything else can wait until then. Good night, girls!" the woman grinned, waving at them. Giving each other uneasy looks, the girls waved back and left. Behind them, Ah Mah picked up a shard with a worried frown, dreading what she had seen.

* * *

_**...The Next Day...**_

"June! Telephone!"

Groggy, June roused herself from her nap and picked up the telephone, yawning as she did so.

"...'Lo...?" she managed.

_"Okay, like, sorry to bore you and all, June, but I got a bit of a question for you..."_

"Oh, sorry Ophelia..." June mumbled as she rubbed at her eyes. "I'm just a little tired from being out so late and school s'all..."

_"Yeah, I'm a little tired too... but, anyway, I just looked in the mirror, okay?"_

"Okay... and?"

_"Well... why's my hair white?"_

"...your hair's white?" June said, awake now.

_"Well, not all of it, but a sizable swath... seriously, June, what's up?" _Ophelia demanded. _"Why's it like that?"_

"It's... kinda the watermark of the _te Xuan ze_, Ophelia," June replied. "Er, sorry I didn't tell you, I kinda thought it was a family only thing."

_"Well... all right. I can just dye it or something,"_ Ophelia answered. She paused. _"I'm not, like, gonna turn into an eggplant or something, am I?"_

"Trust me, Ophelia," June grinned. "You won't do that." A beeping rang in her ears. "Oh, hang on, got another call. Yello?" she called, switching lines.

_"MY HAIR IS WHITE!"_

"Oh, uh... hey Jody..." June smiled slyly.

_"WHY IS MY HAIR WHITE, JUNE! WHY IS IT WHITE! WHY, WHY, WHHHHY!"_

June smiled to herself. It was good to have things at least somewhat back to normal.


	3. Halloween Short: Drawn of the Dead

_ Hey guys, long time no see, I know... anyway, here's a quick little Halloween short I've whipped up for the season; I hope you enjoy it. I wanna stress, though... **this is just a short. It has no bearing on the rest of the series.** There's a lot of genre homages in this one, see if you can see any. I'm also working on an actual "episode," it should be up within the month, academia aside. So, enjot, and Happy Halloween!_

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, boss?" 

"Yessiree, buckaroo! If at first'cha don't succeed'n all that!"

Skeeter Kohmen-Getit smiled contentedly at the scene before him. Various toadies were scrambling through Orchid Bay's largest cemetery, preparing once again to raise the dead. This time, however, would be different.

"So, boss… How exactly do reanimated humans work for a courier service?" one of the mummy's workers asked.

"Shoot, boy… t'werent rocket science. They're lightweight, they're easy to control, what with no mind n'all, and… I don't have to pay 'em!"

"But, you ARE paying us, right?" another worker asked.

"…you just keep on diggin', sport," Skeeter said simply, the cold air wrapping around him under a partially blocked full moon.

* * *

"So, what are you going as tonight, Ophelia?" 

"Yo," the Goth replied simply, motioning to her usual attire. The pigtailed questioner frowned.

"You always do that! That's not fair!"

"Jody, calm down," June sighed. "Ophelia isn't into the whole crass commercialism, remember?"

"Seriously… what are you going as?" Ophelia responded accusingly.

"A pixie!" Jody trilled happily.

"And you call me unimaginative," Ophelia smirked.

"At least I try to disguise myself," Jody sniffed. She shuddered slightly, zipping her sweater slightly tighter. "Kinda chilly, don't you think?"

"A little… what do you expect, it's Oregon," June shrugged, rubbing her upper arms slightly. "Besides, we may be called in for a night shift."

"Aw, but it's Halloween," Jody frowned.

"Exactly. We're not the only ones who dress up, you know. I thought I told you about young monsters going around as human kids."

"Not really… it wasn't in the 'So Now You're a Magical Guardian' literature," Ophelia replied wryly.

"That's… probably because it's an extremely painful story," June smiled weakly.

* * *

"So, y'all got the tablet out and ready?" 

"Yes, oh great Kohmen-Getit," a demon said almost in annoyance.

"Yee hah!" the Southern-themed mummy beamed as he smacked a knee with his hat. "Let's get this show on the road, boys!"

"…whatever," the demon said as he plopped the tablet on the ground. "How'd you know about this thing, anyway?"

"T'werent nothin'," Skeeter smiled. "Now then," he continued as he cricked his ancient, dusty fingers. "Let's get this here show on the road." Clearing his throat, the mummy raised his hands skyward, archaic chants spilling forth. The annoyed demons started scowling at one another, considering demanding their pay and going home, when the ground trembled slightly.

"What the heck was that?" one asked.

"Shoot, boy, it's my posse comin' to ride! Saddle up, pardners!" he called, as the rumbling continued. The demons whirled to see hands bursting out of the ground sporadically, increasing by the second.

"Yikes…" one demon gulped.

"Darn tootin'!" Skeeter beamed as the undead extricated themselves from the ground. The mummy smiled confidently until he looked at the zombies closer… they weren't quite how he imagined them. Instead of being coherent and somewhat sentient, they were shambling aimlessly, eyes glazed. Soft, unintelligible moaning came from their blackened lips as they noticed the group ahead of them.

"Why are they looking at us like that, Skeeter?" a demon managed.

"Er, tell ya what, pardner," the mummy gulped. "I'll go off and check it out. Ya'll have a good one!" With that, he shone a pendant on himself and disappeared. The demons looked in annoyance at the smoldering spot, then unease as they found zombies besieging them in an ever growing mob.

"…shucks," one managed.

* * *

"So much for the party," June shrugged as the girls' bracelets went off. 

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Ophelia smiled.

"I happen to like parties..." Jody sniffed as she looked at the glowing gem.

"Even ones organized by Ray Ray?" June replied.

"…granted, yeah," Jody nodded. She frowned. "This can't be right…"

"'Zombies?' Are they, like, serious?" Ophelia scoffed.

"Yep. I've fought 'em before. Luckily, they were led by this utter, utter idiot," the small Asian girl smiled confidently. "C'mon, we can beat them and be fashionably late for the party."

"Yay!" Jody chirped.

"…yay," Ophelia croaked.

* * *

"Hey! Bone breath!" 

The zombie, dressed in a fashionable Edwardian suit, turned stiffly with a slight hiss. He was answered with a devastating kick to the head. He fell, turned to dust.

"Toldja," June said simply. "How are you two doing?"

"Just fine," Ophelia nodded, brushing her hands together from the dust.

"Ew," Jody whined, shaking her fist, tongue out in disgust. "You never said this would be so icky, June…"

"They're undead bodies, Jody. What'd you expect, something fresh and clean?"

"I know, I know," Jody sighed. She frowned. "My bracelet's still going off."

"Ditto," Ophelia nodded.

"Same here," June agreed. "There must be more over the ridge here," she added with a pointing finger. Her comrades nodded, and they dashed over the knoll…

…to see a mass of zombies milling before them. At least a hundred, maybe more. They seemed to sniff the air, then turned to face the young girls.

"…crud…" the trio said as one. A sea of groans filled the air as the zombies began to stumble for them, arms outstretched. Their lifeless eyes narrowed in hunger.

"Oh, peachy," Ophelia added as she began to back away with the others slowly.

"Any ideas, June?" Jody gulped.

"Uh, don't wind up in zombie bellies?" the tall girl shrugged.

"Something more concrete…?" Ophelia urged.

"Well, we beat 'em… We just need, you know, a place to hold our ground… a mall, maybe?"

"Too glitzy," Ophelia scowled. "That old missile silo?"

"Too fortified," Jody frowned. "Uh… a pub?"

"Wrong country, and way too young," June replied testily. "Well, I'm the leader, and I say we go to a mall."

"Fine enough," Jody nodded. "The mall you said that witch jumped us last year?"

"No, it's in the city. We'd lead the zombies right into Orchid Bay. They'd be eating people left and right, or worse… biting them. And if they get off the island…"

"They spread to the mainland, and we got a WHOLE mess of trouble," Ophelia nodded. "I know. I've seen the movies."

"Then let's get our butts in gear to that old abandoned mall over there," June said. "And, like, fast."

* * *

"That fast enough for ya?" Jody beamed as she gently released her friends from underneath her arms. 

"At least I don't puke anymore," Ophelia growled. She looked around the mall. "What a dump. The good news, though, is that the Muzak isn't playing…"

"Agreed," June said. She looked around. "Okay, we need to think of something. Those doors won't hold them forever."

"Can't you just, like, banish them?" Ophelia asked.

"I could… but I need a larger banishment amulet for a crowd that big. It's at my house, on a shelf."

"Be right back!" Jody squeaked happily. She had only taken a few steps when a tile gave way under her foot, sending her to the ground. She cried out, clutching her ankle. Her friends immediately squatted next to her.

"You okay?" June asked.

"Yeah, but… owie, my foot…" the blonde groaned, clutching her ankle. "I think I can still walk, but running's out of the question."

"Well, that's not good," Ophelia frowned. The sound of dragging feet and groaning began to slowly fill the air, accented with bangs on the mall doors.

"Toldja," June said as she helped Jody to her feet. "We need to find something to fight them with."

"And, just how do you propose we do that?" Ophelia asked skeptically.

"We're in a mall, aren't we? Grab something."

"Uh, hello? A closed mall." the Goth Hispanic croaked back.

"With lots of unclaimed, surplus stuff lying around," June replied as she grabbed a golf club from a sporting store. She did a few swings. "Well, c'mon, guys. Shop!"

"Oh, why not," Ophelia sighed as she and Jody, hobbling slightly, went into the store themselves. June frowned as the bangs grew louder. Cracks were starting to spider web in the glass doors.

"Closing time's coming," the Asian warned, choking up on her club. The glass in one door suddenly imploded, and the zombies began to stumble through. "Make that here… you have something?"

"Yeah," Ophelia called back.

"Me too!" Jody added.

"Good, then get out here," June replied as she jumped out of the storefront, club at the ready. "Fore!" she cried mockingly.

"Batter up," Ophelia croaked, choking up on a bat.

"Uh… feel the wrath of my leg!" Jody yelled, wielding a mannequin's leg. Her friends blinked.

"You CANNOT be serious," Ophelia said simply.

"It was the only thing I could find, it was dark," Jody sniffed defensively.

"Never mind, it's undead clobbering time!" June called out as she thwacked one zombie upside the head with her club.

"I gathered," Ophelia replied as she started swinging herself. "Jody?"

"I, uh, just realized how stupid this thing really is," the blonde confessed. "Any ideas on how it could help?"

"I dunno," June shrugged as she fended off undead. "Uh… Pretend it's Rachel yelling at you."

"Oh, okay," Jody nodded. She paused, and then grit her small teeth. "DIIIIIIIIE!!!" she suddenly squeaked, swinging the leg as if it were a club. Swaths of zombies fell at her brown booted feet.

"…woah," June blinked.

"Uh, hello? Anger management, anyone?" Ophelia snarked.

"Just hit stuff!" Jody shot back, felling another zombie.

"This is taking too long!" June called out. "We'll get exhausted before we run out of zombies at this rate!"

"Seriously," Ophelia rasped, already feeling a little winded.

"I'm open to suggestions," Jody nodded, her adrenaline rush gone.

"I dunno," June shrugged helplessly as she looked around. Her eyes focused on something with a sly smile. "Anyone drive stick?"

* * *

"You sure about this, June? I mean, seriously?" 

"It's like a golf cart, Ophelia," June replied as she ripped the top off of the motorized security car. "Just stay focused, and keep your eyes on the, uh, floor. Oh, and try not to get us eaten."

"Will do," the Goth drawled as she gunned the car forward towards the mass of approaching zombies.

"You realize how absurd this is…" Jody observed as she readied Ophelia's bat.

"That's what makes it fun," June smiled. "Hey! Mold for Brains! Over here!" The zombies whirled around in time to see the cart barreling first towards, then all but over them. The girls hacked away at the crowd with their bludgeoning instruments as Ophelia struggled to keep the car level.

"We having fun yet?" the Hispanic smiled slyly, punching one zombie in the face.

"Oh, absolutely," June replied as she continued socking undead with a golf club.

"I still think this is kinda creepy," Jody said. "I mean, they are…"

"…trying to eat us," June suggested. "Do you wanna be eaten?"

"No, it sounds icky and painful."

"Then keep hitting, sister," Ophelia called up to her as she turned for another pass. The girls systematically went across the floor as if it were a lawn, mowing down undead until, at long last, the final cadaver fell over and their bracelets fell silent, just before the car finally slid to a stop. Exhausted, the girls slumped onto a nearby bench.

"This was the best Halloween ever," Jody smiled in sarcasm.

"Yes… and you learn well, my young protégé," Ophelia said approvingly as she patted her knee.

"Actually, it wasn't all that bad… it was almost fun for a change," June shrugged. "Though I gotta admit… wish we could have tried the pool cues," she nodded towards a game store.

"Seriously," Ophelia smiled tiredly. The three then fell silent with lazy smiles, catching their breath.

* * *

"And WHERE have you three been?" 

"Sorry Ray Ray," June smiled sympathetically. "But, we got kinda hung up back there with some, uh… dead weight."

"Seriously," Ophelia smiled, blowing on her bat.

"Oh," the boy said. He frowned. "Why does Jody have a mannequin leg?"

"It was the only thing I could find!" she snapped.

"Oh. Kay…" Ray Ray blinked. "Anyway… it's about time you showed up! Monroe was starting to get bored."

"…help me…" the pug whined, stuffed into a far too tight pumpkin costume. "I'll even accept hugs from the wee blonde one if I'm freed from this nightmare…"

"You're mean," Jody replied.

"Anyway… check it out…" Ray Ray smiled, pointing with both hands towards a table with small, covered bowls on it.

"Oh, is this one of those 'body part' tables? Cute, Ray Ray," June smiled.

"Yeah… oh, why not," Ophelia shrugged. "I'm in."

"Me too, these are always fun… but, kinda scary," Jody trilled.

"Okay… shut your eyes," he ordered. The three small girls nodded and did so. "Okay, so feel the soft squishiness of… the eyeballs of despair!"

"Oh, no…" the trio said almost in sarcasm, feeling the grapes.

"And now… the brains of DOOM!"

"It's still pulsing…" June smiled.

"And, next… the blood… of a zombie!" Ray Ray roared. He didn't notice the subtle shudder his guests gave. "Open your eyes." The girls did so, seeing three small glasses of a dark red substance before them. "Drink… if you dare," the small boy smiled.

"After the night we've had… why not have some punch," June shrugged.

"Indeed," Ophelia replied as she took her own. "Cheers, girls," she added before they drank as one. Their eyes bulged, and they quickly spit out the drink, spraying the table, Ray Ray and Monroe.

"What did I ever do…" Monroe moaned.

"What the HECK is this, rancid milk dyed red?!" Ophelia groused, wiping her mouth in disgust.

"I'll have you know it is, in fact, zombie blood. And, if you don't like it, it's too late to get your money back."

"We… uh, didn't pay anything…" Jody replied.

"Still… I'll need at least three Fun Size Butterfingers," Ray Ray sniffed, extending his hand.

"Oh, forget it," June groaned before rubbing her head. "Ugh, suddenly I feel like I need to lie down…"

"Me too," Jody frowned. "My tummy feels funny."

"Seriously. Can we, like, lie down for a while?" Ophelia asked.

"Sure," June nodded, slightly pale. "We'll talk about this later Ray Ray, okay?"

"Okay," the small boy huffed in annoyance. He scowled as his big sister and her friends semi-stumbled up the stairs.

* * *

…_**One Hour Later…**_

"What's this again?" Ah Mah asked skeptically.

"Just my lil' Halloween project," Ray Ray said innocently. "All I did was use the stuff in June's room to help spice it up…" he mumbled showing her the bowls of eyeballs and the slightly pulsing brain.

"I see," the old woman frowned. She looked down at three haphazard paper cups. "And, what are these for, Ray Ray?"

"That's kinda why I wanted to see you, Ah Mah," the boy said as he led her upstairs. "You kinda need to see it for yourself."

"What, what is it boy?" Ah Mah urged.

"I, uh, think the girls had some kinda allergic reaction, but it's actually kinda cool," Ray Ray replied as they reached June's room. Frowning, Ah Mah knocked gently on the girl's door. Hearing no answer, she let herself in.

"Girls? You in here?" she asked. She flicked on a light; June, Jody and Ophelia were standing there, backs to the old woman. She was just about to speak again when they turned. Their hair was rumpled; eyes glazed and sunken into sockets against pale gray skin; lips darkened. The three moaned and started stumbling towards the door. Terrified, Ah Mah slammed it shut and locked it. She looked down at her grandson.

"You made the girls drink zombie blood?"

"I guess…" Ray Ray mumbled as the three started pounding on the door. "Sooooo…" he continued, rocking on his heels, "…can I keep 'em?"

* * *

_JUNE: Hey guys, it's us… out of character. We just wanna remind you that what you just read was for fun. The author's way of going "Boo."._

_JODY: We're not really zombies. We're fine._

_OPHELIA: Seriously. So, don't worry about us. Just remember… it's Halloween._

_JUNE: So, have a safe one…_

_JODY: …and get lots of candy. But not too much, it rots your teeth._

_OPHELIA: Seriously._

_ALL THREE (waving): HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_


	4. Unpleasent Dreams

_Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed the little Halloween special I did last week. As promised, here's the latest episode... I hope you like it._

* * *

"Curse that Juniper Lee!"

Steven, more recognizable as "the Sandman," grumbled in his British brogue, pacing his small confinement. The past year had not gone well for him. His invasion of the waking world? Stopped in its tracks. His attempt to go home? Derailed. The Elders of magic, fed up with his constant challenging of the Veil, had finally imprisoned him in an isolated pocket of the monster world... an all too familiar one. And all because of that small, annoying Asian girl! Worse yet were rumors that she wasn't alone anymore… His internal moaning was interrupted by the sound of a portal opening. Shaking the sand from his robe, he turned to see his visitor.

"Hello," he rasped. "About time you showed up, Mark."

"Sorry, Steven," the small troll sighed. "There was a back up at the register, and I needed to wait because they didn't have those bagels you l—"

"Yes, yes," Steven sighed as he pawed through his groceries.

"Hey, don't give me that… it's only through really tough arguing with the Elders that I'm able to get stuff to you," Mark sniffed.

"If I must," Steven shrugged. "But, I must ask… are the rumors true? Is there now more than one _te Xuan ze_?"

"You bet, Steven," Mark nodded. "I saw 'em today. 'Bout Juniper's size, but not as experienced. One's sweeter than a spoonful of sugar and the others more tart than one of castor oil. And, uh, scary looking."

"Hmpm," Steven grunted as he pawed through his bag a moment more. A smile finally crept across his face. "Ah, I see you picked up my… special request," he sneered as he held up a glowing gem. "My escape from this horrid place." With that, he rubbed it, and a portal opened. "And my first task: Getting revenge on those _te Xuan ze_s. The company you keep, Mark. You understand."

"Does this mean I don't get socks?" a voice croaked from behind the lone palm tree on the island?

"…shut up," Steven said as he faded away.

* * *

"Ophelia, you got the right. Jody, the left. I'll take the center." 

"Okay there, generalissimo," Ophelia snarked. She glanced upwards at the massive bulk of the giant standing over the freeway before them. "Okay, like, one lane only, pal…"

"…flea," the giant hissed before zapping the small Goth with his hand. He gaped as he saw the unharmed Hispanic rolling her eyes.

"Does, like, anyone listen? Do I have to seriously spell it out? 'Invulnerable.'"

"Stop spelling and start butt kicking!" June cried as she did a flying roundhouse into the giant's gut.

"Yeah, Ophelia, c'mon!" Jody added as she started pummeling the giant's ankle.

"Oh, like that'll help," Ophelia scoffed. "Do something else, Ms. Super Speed."

"Don't complain to me!" the small Jewish girl sniffed as she tried kicking the ankle of the giant.

"Am I supposed to feel pain? You three _are_ the _te Xuan ze_s, aren't you?"

"And you're a living skyscraper. It takes a while," June shot back. "Why? Won't? You? FALL? DOWN?!" she spat, accenting each word with a kick.

"You bore me," the giant yawned, smacking June aside and into the city. Jody immediately stopped her attack and went after the human missile in a flash, bringing her back in under a minute.

"Okay, buster, now I'm getting mad!" June cried.

"Oh, please," the giant laughed. "I think I'll teach you gnats a lesson," he added before bringing his foot down on the three, hard.

"…foul…" Ophelia rasped, muffled by the massive sandal.

"Who said anything about playing fair?" the giant smirked.

"No, your foot is foul. We can't breathe," Jody muttered. The giant was about to scoff again when he suddenly found himself sailing high into the air and away from Orchid Bay.

"Huh," Jody continued. "I guess we can kick harder than I thought."

"It'd have been cooler if he were making escape velocity," Ophelia groused.

"Enough with the science," June groaned as she dusted herself off. "It's the weekend. I want some ice cream."

* * *

"Mmmm, vanilla," Jody beamed as she lapped at her cone. 

"How original," Ophelia scoffed as she nibbled at her own chocolate fudge brownie ripple.

"Ophelia, why is it you have irrational hatred for anything Jody does or likes?" June sighed, pausing on her strawberry cone.

"Because her buttons are so easy and fun to push. Like, duh."

"They are not!" Jody whined.

"I guess you're right," Ophelia shrugged before squinting at her friend. "Wait a minute… is that broccoli stuck between your teeth?"

"What?! No! I can't have it, I might get a cavity!" Jody squeaked in terror before rummaging in her pocket. "Floss! Floss! I need floss!"

"…Jody, you don't have anything in your teeth, Ophelia's just annoying you," June sighed finally.

"You are SO MEAN, Ophelia!" Jody whined again.

"Can I help it when you make it so easy?" the Goth smirked.

"Calm down, both of you," June groaned. "This is the first peaceful moment we've had in a while, I kinda wanna savor it…"

"Yeah, Ophelia…" Jody pouted.

"Jody, please…"

"Sorry," the blonde blushed.

"It's all right," June smiled weakly. "You know, I was thinking, assuming things stay calm, maybe we could catch a movie this afternoon?"

"As it long as it isn't some snooze fest," Ophelia warned.

"_Funny you should mention 'snooze fest,' young lady,"_ a disembodied British voice cackled. With a flash, Steven appeared.

"Oh, great, it's this dork again…" June sighed. "And Jody, I know what that word means, don't even start."

"Okay, so like, who is this again…?" Ophelia asked.

"Steven, better known as the Sandman," June replied. "As I've explained, you've met before."

"So, YOU'RE the creep that had me trapped with Roger?! Oh, you are so, like, going to pay for that!" Ophelia croaked, clenching her fists.

"Oh, really?" Steven sneered. "Perhaps something different will happen instead? Something very different indeed? In fact, all I can say is… pleasant dreams."

"…uh, what?" Jody blinked. June tensed, getting the hint.

"Guys, we need to, like, run right now before it's too l—" Alas, the girl's warning was too late, for the trio suddenly found a cloud of dust blown right into their face.

"Ergh, what was that?!" Ophelia coughed, trying to rub her eyes clear.

"You'll see," Steven promised. At that moment, the three began to feel extremely languid, their muscles growing slack, their eyelids heavy. They mumbled groggily in confusion before Steven flicked each gently with his fingers. They were all asleep well before they hit the ground.

"As I said… pleasant dreams."

* * *

June rubbed her head with a soft groan, sitting up in the park. 

"Ow… I should have been more on the ball," she scolded herself. "You guys ok—" June trailed off as she looked around. The park was a mess. Instead of grass, she found a sea of thick ash. The trees looked like they had a seen a nuclear detonation. Even the ice cream stand she had just been to was a molten mass. June jumped to her feet. These… were not good signs.

"Guys?" June called. "Guys, where are you?" she continued, walking out of the park. She stopped cold when she saw that all of Orchid Bay had fallen victim to whatever devastated the park. She picked her way through the stew of broken buildings and trees carefully, trying to grasp what had happened.

_"Was there some sort of war that I wasn't informed about…?"_ June thought to herself as she reached the intersection of Black and Lewis. Or what was left of it, anyway. There was only a giant crater now. Her brow furrowed. This was awfully familiar… but it wasn't this way when she lived it. No, not even close. A cough focused her attention on a nearby pile of wreckage, and she dashed over to it. She lifted it to reveal her missing friends… or, more accurately, what was left of them.

"…guys?" June gasped trying to help them up. Both shrieked in pain, and the girl put them back on the ground carefully. "Guys, what happened?!"

"That big demon guy…" Ophelia croaked. "He… he came back."

"He killed everyone, then he took off," Jody added. "Then he slaughtered us… June… where were you?"

"What do you mean, 'where was I?' I was… I… I don't know where I was."

"June… how could you," Jody wheezed. "How could let us down like this…"

"I… I honestly didn't know!"

"I thought this was your job…" Ophelia coughed. "You were supposed to keep everyone safe… now he's gone beyond the Barrier and we can't stop him…"

"I… I'm sorry…" June finally stammered.

"Nice to know," Ophelia said weakly. "But, being sorry doesn't save the world, does it, June?"

"I… I guess not."

"Figures," the Goth muttered as her eyes fluttered shut. "Figures…" After a moment, she went lax and fell still. June blinked and shook her friend a couple times before she saw Jody twitch quickly. She tried to steady her, but by the time she got there the blonde's eyes were glazing over. Numbly, June fell backwards into a sitting position and regarded the landscape around her, her prone friends before her. She had been chosen to keep this exact kind of event from happening, and she had failed, miserably.

She couldn't even save her friends…

* * *

"Ready to play, Ms. Irwin?" 

Jody jerked awake, sitting up inside some sort of cage. Except, it was in some sort of odd, mutant version of a game show set…

"Ms. Irwin?" The blonde turned around and jumped. Standing there was a giant, seven foot anthromorphic lizard with large, bat like wings and white hair. It looked questioningly at the spooked girl. "Well, are you ready?"

"Uh, am I ready to play what?"

"Fate, I suppose," the creature shrugged as he pressed a button, showing Earth. "You've been randomly selected from the human race for your studious habits to accept a little… trivia challenge. If you get just one of three simple questions about your solar system correct… we'll just go on our merry way and return you to your world. If not… well, clearly your species is not worth keeping around. And, we'll start with the two we found with you," he continued as he nodded to Jody's left. She saw her friends held captive in another cage. "Shall we begin?"

"Come in, Jody! We know you can do it!" June beamed.

"Yeah, like, you so got this," Ophelia added with a rare smile.

"We shall see," the alien scoffed. "Anyway, question one: What is the planet closest to your sun?"

"Oh, that? That's easy. That's Mars." Jody clamped her hands over her mouth. _"Mars?! It's Mercury, you idiot!"_ she snapped at herself. _"Why didn't I say 'Mercury' just now?!"_

"That's okay, Jody… no sweat," June coached.

"Yeah, no one's perfect, just stay with it," Ophelia said.

"Question two: What is the largest planet in your system?"

"Well, it's obviously—" Jody stopped in mid-sentence. Her brain was telling her "Jupiter," and she was telling her mouth to say the same, but instead…

"—Pluto."

"Not doing so hot, are you Ms. Honor Student," the alien Alex Trebek sneered.

"Jody… what the heck was THAT!?" June spat.

"Seriously, Jody… this is, like… not cool!" Ophelia growled.

"Shut up!" Jody squeaked angrily. "I know what I'm doing… I know I do…"

"Oh, yes, quite…" the alien mocked. "Now, the last question, for everything and everyone you know: What planet are you trying to save. What planet do you LIVE on, Jody."

The small blonde hemmed, knowing her homeworld's name, but another name wanted to come forth. She bit her lip, beats of sweat building on her brow.

"Want to, as they say in your words, phone a friend?" the alien smirked.

"EARTH, you idiot!" June and Ophelia screamed at her.

"I know! I know it's Europa!" Jody yelled back. She yelped. "I didn't say that! I didn't say that, honest!"

"Oh, of course you didn't…" the alien said, rolling his eyes.

"Some valedictorian you turned out to be," June grimaced. "You can't even name your own planet. What a moron."

"Like, Roger knows more than you do," Ophelia snarled.

"Guys…" Jody begged.

"Well, Jody, it seems you got everything wrong," the alien interrupted. "But, don't feel too bad about your friends… they're about to get a very personal look on the solar system on your behalf." With that, he pressed a button, and June and Ophelia were jettisoned into space. Jody screamed in terror.

"And now," he continued as he turned to face the image of Earth, "to deal with the six billion others… let's start with, oh, say, Harvard University."

"No, you can't! I wanna go there!" Jody begged.

"How could you?" the alien smirked. "You're clearly not studious enough for even a kindergarten class. Sorry, Jody, but… quite frankly, you're a Grade-A idiot."

* * *

"What is your will, ma'am?" 

"Eh?" Ophelia asked as she jerked awake in a chair.

"What is your will, ma'am," the voice repeated. Ophelia looked down to see none other than Roger, bowing before her in a jester costume.

"Wow. You managed to look yourself even dorkier than usual," Ophelia scoffed. "I'm actually impressed in a sad, sick way. Yet… you also show your true colors now."

"Thank you, ma'am," Roger said humbly.

"Okay, like, what's this 'ma'am' business, Rog," Ophelia croaked in annoyance.

"Why, you are only Her Supreme Gothiness Ophelia Ramirez, who has done away with capitalism, teeny bop bands, and conformity, thereby bringing us into a golden age, ma'am."

"Really? Killer," the young Goth smiled as she settled back. "So, do I have like, stuff to do or something?"

"Why, yes, your Gothiness… you have to deal with some interlopers that have popped up from underground. Shall I have them brought before you?" Roger asked.

"Eh," Ophelia shrugged. "Why not."

"Very well. Bring forth the prisoners!" the jester called. After a few moments, large doors facing the Hispanic were opened. She frowned as she saw who they were.

"Okay, like, there must be some mistake, 'cause, these guys are my best friends," Ophelia sniffed.

"What?!" Roger gasped. "How can that be, your majesty? They're not one of us, can't you see?"

"One of 'us?' Okay, so like, what are you…" Ophelia trailed off as she looked over her court. All of them were wearing a somewhat uniform variety of Goth and punk rock clothing. "Okay, I'm seriously weirded out right now…"

"I thought we were friends, Ophelia!" Jody sniffled.

"Uh, like, we are…" Ophelia croaked with a crooked eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, the Goth Patrol here shows that," June mumbled as she glanced at the people surrounding them, armed with long lances.

"Yeah, okay, like, let 'em go. Seriously." Ophelia demanded.

"But, they're dressed as the unbelievers of teeny bop, are they not?" Roger scoffed. "The sweater and that symbol…"

"You're a teeny bop," June mumbled under her breath. Roger scowled.

"Clearly, these two will not yield their capitalist ways. Take them to the dungeon and dispose of them!"

"Ophelia, do something!" June yelled as she was muscled away. Jody gave her friend a pathetic, pleading look before she was also bundled away, weeping. Ophelia winced, then jumped from her throne. She was barred by a group of guards on either side.

"Where are you going, your highness," Roger asked slyly.

"Uh, hello, I think I'm in charge, at least according to you…" Ophelia growled. "And, like, I'm saving our… MY friends."

"Her majesty has betrayed us!" Roger cried with an accusing finger. "Destroy her!" On his cue, the guards swarmed towards the lone girl.

"Oh, this is so not happening…" the young Hispanic gulped as she was swallowed by the darkness of shadows falling around her.

* * *

Steve grinned, rubbing his hands as Ophelia whimpered in her sleep. 

"My plan works perfectly, Mark," the Sandman grinned as his attendant joined him. "Soon, the _te Xuan zes _will be driven insane by their own nightmares. And even if THAT doesn't destroy them… they'll starve to death."

"How exactly does that work?" Mark frowned. "People have nightmares all the time, Steven…"

"Yes, my foolish imp, but not quite like this," Steven continued with a sneer. "The sand I blew on the girls is the purest sand in the entire monster realm. One whiff, and your worst nightmare is dreamt so vividly it will destroy the very boundaries of your sanity." He paused to let his victory sink in. "Juniper Lee here is dreaming that she failed in her duty to protect her home. The blonde one is dreaming that she's actually an idiot. And the… well, whatever this one is… dreams she's actually part of an in-crowd made of her own conformity-hating habits. Oh, and as a special bonus: They all get their friends… bumped off in the process."

"Ingenious," Mark nodded approvingly.

"Yes, quite…" Steven sniffed. "Now, it is only a matter of time before I achieve my final victory. Come. Let us retire to the observation room I have prepared in their dream world… I wish to be there personally as their sanity crumbles around them."

* * *

"Oh, this is so not happening…" Ophelia gulped as she was swallowed by the darkness of shadows falling around her. 

"It's a shame you've turned on us," Roger sighed behind the mass of invaders. "However, I will gladly take your place, your ex-highness."

"Okay, that's like a fate worse than death for mankind," Ophelia scowled.

"Well, nothing was said about you living to see it…" the jester smirked.

"Change of plans, Rog," Ophelia snorted before upper cutting a guard to her right and forcing her way through the small gap in the ring of soldiers.

"Seize her!" Roger bellowed as the Goth dashed up and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Okay… where's June and Jody, Roger," Ophelia croaked. "You've gone from 'annoying' to 'REALLY annoying' today…"

"They have been dealt with… just as you shall be dealt with," the jester growled. "Finish her, guards!" Ophelia dropped the obnoxious boy and turned to face her opposition. She looked around for something to even the odds, eyes eventually falling on a clear stretch of wall nearby. The Goth smiled.

"Okay, girls… head's up!" she called as she raced headlong for the wall. Although she hated herself for being inspired by _The Matrix_ of all things, Ophelia figured a run up the wall followed by a tackle would be an effective starting move. Unlike Neo, however, her feet went right through the wall and kept on going. She squawked slightly as she found herself flying out of the newly made hole into some kind of weird corridor. She was just getting her bearings when the sound of the approaching guards brought her back full force. Ophelia turned to face them when she saw the attackers fade out the minute they came into the hallway. She raised an eyebrow.

"…huh," she clucked, looking around for whatever was causing them to vanish. She noticed a door with her name on it next to the hole; down the hall were two other doors, with signs labeled "JUNE" and "JODY" above them. In the distance was a pair of red double doors. The Hispanic frowned thoughtfully.

"Okay, yeah, I think I know where this is going now…" Ophelia mumbled. "Time for me to save the day or something."

"Ne'er-do-well!" Roger cried behind her as he peered out of the hole. "You can run, but you can never hope to escape your f-"

Ophelia yanked Roger through just enough to dissolve his mouth, then shoved him away before walking off.

* * *

"Come, come, Jody… don't you want to see us destroy Brazil? The Amazon will make such a lovely fire…" 

"No…" the small blonde sniffled, rubbing at a teary eye with her fist.

"But, we have you to thank for this!" the game show host sneered, grabbing Jody by the arm. "I insist you look, child."

"No!" Jody cried, struggling.

"It seems I won't let you have much choice in the matter. A pity for you," the alien observed as he dragged the girl towards the window.

"Drop the blonde, E.T.," a voice suddenly croaked. Jody blinked.

"Ophelia…?" she whispered.

"Uh, yeah. Who else do you know with this voice."

"But, you're dead! I killed you!" Jody stammered. There was a pause.

"…yeah, I think all the Harvard fretting has fried your brain. Since, like, I'm right here and all…"

"You're just a ghost! You're haunting me for my terrible, terrible mistake!"

"And, what mistake is that?"

"I let aliens destroy the earth!" Jody wailed. Another pause.

"Oooooookaaaaaay…" Ophelia nodded. "Now, why don't I drop a bombshell on you… you're dreaming."

"I'm what?"

"That Steven doofus June mentioned is playing a trick on us and you're, like, totally falling for it," Ophelia replied.

"Don't listen to her!" the host hissed. "She's lying! She's obviously trying to delude you from your oppressing guilt!"

"It's a dream, Jody!" Ophelia called.

"It's real, Jody!" the host rasped. "Real as the nose on my face!" He whirled the girl around so they were face to face. "What? What is it?"

"You… don't have a nose," Jody said, head cocked in suspicion.

"What the devil do you mean, I don't have a nose?! Of course I have a-" He yelped as he looked at his reflection; his nose was missing. "How…?"

"Reality's what you make of it, bub," Ophelia cracked as she strolled up to them, arms crossed. "So, like, our dream… our rules."

"This is a dream?" Jody asked, dazed yet comprehending.

"Yes! Seriously, have you not been listening to me?!" her friend groaned.

"So… I didn't kill you and June?"

"No."

"Or let the world blow up?"

"Seriously."

"Then… everything's okay?" Jody concluded.

"Hardly," the host scoffed as if his missing nose were stuffed up. "You're still trapped in a Dreamland. Even if you manage to free yourself, only the Sandman himself can wake you up… and your bodies will have long since died before you can convince him to do that!"

"Yeah, well, I think we can be pretty persuasive," Ophelia croaked as she cricked her knuckles. "Not gonna tell ya again, P.T. Barnum, let her go."

"I think not. Sorry," he smirked.

"Let me go, you jerk!" Jody squeaked angrily, swinging her little legs frantically. The host laughed.

"Is this the best the _te Xuan ze_s can do? Idle threats and shrieking? This is going to be far easier than I t-" The host suddenly stopped, eyes bulging out as Jody's boot slammed into a sensitive area. Choking, he fell to the ground, releasing the blonde.

"Whoa," Ophelia said simply. "I didn't think you had that kind of thing in you."

"He's a jerk," Jody huffed as she straightened her sweater. "Where's June?"

"This way," Ophelia nodded. Jody jogged after her, fuming.

"Do you know what he did to me, Ophelia!? He made me say that Pluto was the biggest planet orbiting Sol! And it isn't even a planet anymore!"

_"Maybe I should have just let her rue galactic geography,"_ Ophelia thought wryly as the two left, Jody ranting all the way.

* * *

"Steven, I think you should look at this…" 

"Not now, Mark," Steven sniffed. "Can't you tell I want to savor this moment? When I defeat Juniper Lee and her little friends?"

"That's the thing, boss, I… don't think you have."

"WHAT?!" the Sandman roared. He whirled to see two of the three nightmares in disarray and without prisoners. "How can this be?"

"Don't ask me. I thought this was your ingenious plan," Mark snarked.

"It is! I mean, it isn't! I mean… Ergh! Enough of this! Those insolent whelps will be here soon enough… we must prepare for that!"

* * *

June wandered aimlessly through the graveyard of Orchid Bay, looking in a daze at the sea of rubble around her. How could she let this happen? This was her job! And now, everyone was dead… she let everyone down. Especially her friends, her comrades. She shivered as the image of their eyes glazing over flickered hatefully in her mind. What could she do? What point was there to her now? Since it was unlikely she could leave, it was apparently her fate to roam the ruins, a ghost of failure. She sighed, sitting on the steps of City Hall. 

"How could I have stunk this much?" the girl mumbled to herself. "I mean, sure, I can get beaten up and lose some ground, but… this can't be happening."

"Uh, duh," a familiar voice replied. June whirled around to see her friends standing in the street, alive and well. She flinched.

"June, what's wrong?" Jody asked.

"You're ghosts?" June replied, numbly.

"Uh, no…" Ophelia said with a cocked eyebrow.

"But, you guys are supposed to be…"

"Where have I heard THAT one before…?" Ophelia continued in a mumble. "Okay, so, like, June… this is what we call a 'nightmare.'"

"Of course it's a nightmare. It's a horrible, horrible disaster!"

"No, you know, the kind you wake up from? Forget the next morning? Bad, go, good, stay?"

"It… it is?"

"June, do you really think we'd let THIS happen?" Jody asked.

"Well… no, not really…" June replied.

"Well, good, 'cause it's only a nightmare," Ophelia argued, sitting next to her shaken friend. "We're, like, in some kinda nightmare world or something…"

"Yeah, there's the guy who trapped us… I think he's named, what… Steven?" Jody recalled, scratching her head. June blinked, stirring from her morbid stupor.

"…did you say 'Steven?'"

"Yep, it's that loser," Ophelia nodded, patting June on the back. "'Fraid we've been duped, old chum." June grit her teeth, rising from the stairs.

"You guys know where he is? We've got some serious butt to kick."

* * *

"What do you mean, you're quitting?!" 

"You heard me," Mark replied as he slapped a suitcase together. "I've seen what those girls can do. And that was when they were awake, and far away from here. I ain't stayin' boss."

"Stop this insufferable cowardice at once!" Steven roared.

"Lemme think… no," Mark mused briefly as he shut the suitcase and placed a hat on his head. "You, uh… best luck to ya, Steven."

"Mark," the blue magick growled, "if I see you again, I'll--" He was cut off by the sound of several pairs of boots stomping towards the double doors to his room.

"See ya," Mark said before diving out of a window. Steven clenched his fists in time to hear the shattering of said doors. He turned back to see his nemesis finish punching her way through, flanked by her comrades.

"Ta da," Ophelia croaked in monotone.

"How do you want your butt kicking to go, Steven…?" June said calmly as she cracked her knuckles. "Agonizing, devastating, or apocalyptic?"

"Your arrogance precedes you, Juniper Lee," Steven growled.

"Oh, MY arrogance is it? You only made me think I let everyone get killed."

"And you made me entrust Roger as an aide," Ophelia growled.

"YOU MADE ME CALL PLUTO THE BIGGEST PLANET!" Jody screamed, almost jumping up and down in rage.

"…I do believe our little blonde firebrand is off her meds today," Steven smirked.

"Whatever. By the time we're through with you, YOU'LL need meds. _Te Xuan ze_s, go!"

"Don't need to tell me twice, Captain Wow," Ophelia snarked as the three charged at Steven.

"This is too easy," the Sandman said simply as he threw a switch. Instantly, the room vanished, and the girls found themselves in a bottomless void. They started to fall, screaming.

"We're gonna die!" Jody sobbed.

"I hate to share our friend's paranoia, but…" Ophelia trailed off before screaming herself.

"I can't believe this is happening…" June moaned as they tumbled faster. "Hey. Wait a minute. Aren't we still in the Dreamworld?"

"Yeah, so?" Ophelia asked, doing a failing impression of a bird.

"Then, uh, why are we still falling…"

"Do I have to explain gravity to you?!" Jody yelped, now upside down.

"Ophelia, turn Jody right side up… I wanna try something."

"And that would be?" the Hispanic asked, doing so.

"You'll see," June replied as she 'swam' through her to get in between her friends. "Now, on the count of three, I want you all to tell yourself to stop. Okay?"

"Sure, why not," Ophelia shrugged, not knowing what to think of reality anymore.

"Okay…" Jody mumbled, still uneasy.

"Good. One… two… three!" June cried. The girls closed their eyes and ran the word 'stop' through their heads repeatedly. To their surprised relief, their bodies complied and slowly came to a stop.

"How did you do that, June?" Jody breathed.

"It's a dream. It's not real. Remember?"

"Oh… right," the blonde mumbled. June gave her sympathetic pat as something whooshed in front of them.

"How can this be?!" Steven roared. "You're supposed to be falling for eternity!"

"Uh, hello… we know it's a dream, remember?" June said sarcastically.

"Very well, small ones…" the Sandman sneered. "If you think you can control the world… try and hit me."

"Oh, it's on," Ophelia replied as she hauled back and punched the magick in the solar plexus. Her fist phased right through it. "Well, that's not good." Steven laughed.

"Foolish child," he sneered. "Did you really think it would be this easy?"

"Hey, what gives? I could punch you last time!" June spat, clenching her hands. "We're asleep, remember?"

"Did you really think I would be stupid enough to let you do that again, child?" Steven sneered. "I am still in control of this Dreamworld when it comes down to it, Juniper Lee. You humans can't harm me."

"Any ideas, June?" Jody whispered.

"I might, actually…" the Asian replied. "Huddle, girls." The three warriors pulled close to one another and whispered. Steven frowned.

"What are you up to…?"

"Oh, nothing," Ophelia said with a guilty smirk before returning to the conversation.

"Juniper Lee, I demand you tell me what you're doing!" Steven roared as he launched towards them.

"Stay away, jerk," Jody sniffed as a Plexiglas cube suddenly formed around them. The Sandman bounced off of it. He growled, rubbing his nose.

"Come out of there this instant…" he demanded, banging on the wall.

"Not quite yet, baldy," June smiled sweetly. Steven seethed.

"If you don't come out of there this instant, I'll--" The magick trailed off as the cube evaporated. "That's better. Now then, as I was saying…"

"No, our turn," Jody interrupted. Steven frowned.

"All right…" he sighed, crossing his arms.

"You said we can't harm you, right?" the blonde continued.

"Yes, we've been through that, child."

"Well, what about the Dreamworld? Can that hurt you?" Ophelia asked.

"I suppose, since I bumped my nose… why?" Steven huffed.

"I'd look behind you," June replied.

"Why, what could I ever see behind m--" Steven trailed off as he turned to see a large Chinese dragon, the golem of Jewish legend, and a large chupacabra.

"We'd like you to meet the muscle of our cultural backgrounds," June finished.

"…oh fudge," Steven managed before being grabbed by the golem. The three girls looked on with contented smiles as their cultures' respective boogeymen began to viciously savage their captor.

"Wow," Jody managed after a moment. "That's rough."

"Oh yeah," June nodded.

"Seriously," Ophelia finished. She paused. "So, can we, like, leave the Matrix now? I know this clown is supposedly the only one who can do it, but I don't see why we couldn't at least give it a whirl…"

"I don't see why not, what with Slumberbutt distracted," June shrugged. "I dunno how, though… maybe if we just kinda told ourselves to wake--"

* * *

June suddenly jerked awake, sitting up with a cough. She was followed a second later by Jody and Ophelia. 

"Okay… that was weird," Ophelia said as she rubbed at her eyes.

"And scary," Jody gulped. "But, it's over, right? We're really awake now?"

"Why don't we pinch each other?" June asked.

"Do we have to?" Ophelia groaned.

"Nah … I'm pretty sure this is reality," June smiled as she helped her friends up. "Any idea how long we were out?"

"No, but, I do feel strangely refreshed… that was one deep nap," Jody yawned.

"Next time, I'd rather have a choice in the matter," Ophelia croaked. A wry smile cracked her lips. "So, is this how life is for you, June?"

"Pretty much, yeah," the Asian shrugged. "You guys handling it okay?"

"Once we get used to it…" Jody replied. She played uneasily with a shock of her hair. "Is it blended okay?"

"Oh, it's fine," Ophelia sighed. "I, however, embraced it," she continued, stroking the new, dark streak of magenta in her spiky hair. "You need to live a little, Jody."

"After Harvard," Jody promised. She slumped a little. "After community college, anyway…" June took her friend's hand.

"Ah Mah's trying everything she can, Jody. She promised me when I found out about it myself. Trust me."

"I know, June, it's just…" Jody sighed, hurt. "Destiny stinks."

"Tell me about it," June smiled weakly.

"Could be worse… you ever read ancient Greek legend?" Ophelia asked. "You don't wanna know how that goes…"

"Well, actually, I do… I mean, who do you want to talk about? Cassandra, the woman cursed to foresee the future and driven almost mad by seeing disasters? Or how about Oedipus Rex, the man who was doomed to--"

"Yeah, we get the point, Jody, thanks…" Ophelia interrupted. "That's what school's for, remember?"

"I know, I just get, you know, giddy…" Jody shrugged. "At least that jerk's getting his butt kicked. I wonder what's gonna happen to him…"

* * *

With a muffled thump, Steven crashed to the ground. He pulled himself free of the crater, body smarting from the beating he had just received, and the unceremonious dumping from the sky. The magick shook his head, trying to regain his senses. He felt hot sand, smelt salt, withered under a hot sun… 

…oh, no.

Steven whipped his eyes open to see a blank expanse of sea, finding himself again leaning against the cursed palm tree on the forsaken island. He clenched his teeth before screaming at the sky, shaking his fists.

"Curse you, Juniper Lee, Jody Irwin, and Ophelia Ramirez!!!"

"…did you bring socks?" a hoarse voice asked from behind. Steven brought his arms down, closing his eyes slightly.

"I hate you," Steven replied in monotone. With that, he pushed the bedraggled man into the ocean.


	5. Christmas Short: A Very Orchid Bay XMas

_Hey readers,  
Just a little short to celebrate the season… Happy Holidays!_

* * *

"Merry Christmas, guys!" 

"Thanks, Jody."

"I may be Jewish, but I think it's okay to say hi if my parents let me come over, don't you think?" Jody smiled as she wrapped an arm around her friend and pulled her in slightly. "'Tis the season to be jolly, right Ophelia?"

"Fa la la la la la, la la la la," Ophelia croaked deadpan, arms crossed.

"Don't be too hard on Ophelia, Jody," June shrugged to the small blonde as she saw a scowl forming. "It's the ultimate capitalist holiday."

"Opiate of the masses!" the Hispanic spat.

"No, that's religion," Jody sniffed.

"Whatever," Ophelia huffed as she plopped into a beanbag chair.

"Christmas sounds like fun, though," Jody said wistfully. "The carols, the stockings, the music, the feelings of the season…"

"Someone's been watching _The Grinch_ too much," Ophelia drawled.

"Yeah, I wonder who…" June smirked. "Anyway… glad you could drop by, Jody. Pull up a beanbag," she added as she took her own.

"Whatcha up to?" Jody chirped as she did so.

"Just chilling before Christmas morning, I suppose… it's hard to sleep on Christmas Eve, the anticipation and all that. Luckily, we stay home for the holidays."

"Me too…" Jody nodded. "How did you manage to avoid going to Phoenix with your family, Ophelia?"

"I told them I'd be myself for Christmas," the Goth smirked evilly.

"Oh, nice," June smiled.

"What did you ask for, guys?" Jody continued.

"Combo TV of my own, DVD player included," June replied. "Ray Ray keeps taking the TV, so I can't watch _Heroes_."

"What's he watch instead?" Ophelia asked.

"Wrestling," June groaned, closing her eyes.

"Ew!" Jody and Ophelia shrieked as one.

"Well, it's kinda the same as Boomfist I suppose, buncha muscle bound jerks in Speedos pummeling each other."

"Well, we do that kind of thing better," Jody sniffed. "I can kick butt until there's no more butt to kick. What about you, Ophelia?"

"Nothing."

"What, really? You didn't ask for anything?" Jody blinked.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon, Ophelia, you can tell us…" June smiled. The girl sank in her chair.

"I asked for, the, uh…" she stammered.

"Yes…?" June and Jody said with an evil smile.

"…the, uh, box set of _The Powerpuff Girls_," Ophelia mumbled, cheeks bright red, eyes at her idly kicking feet. Her friends squealed in giggles.

"I knew you liked it!" Jody smiled.

"It's not my fault, you show it all the time when we have sleepovers at your house!" the girl cried, hands in the air. "Look, if it got out that I like that stuff, seriously, the whole Goth thing's shot. And, like, I like being all broody and stuff," Ophelia warned. "So, like, don't tell anyone, got it?"

"Sure thing," Jody nodded.

"You got it," June smiled as she flashed a mangled version of a Powerpuff stance. She and Jody keeled over laughing, getting a pillow in the face for their troubles. "Hey, c'mon, it was a joke, Ophelia!"

"Well, it wasn't funny," Ophelia growled before a sly smile cracked her face. "You do it like this," she insisted.

"Oh, silly me," June snorted as the three sat back down. "So… what shall we do?"

"I dunno, I'm not really into that whole Christmas thing," Ophelia shrugged.

"I'm Jewish," Jody added.

"That narrows things down," June frowned. She paused. "Oh, I know. Let's say hi to Santa when he drops by."

"Santa, June? Seriously?" Ophelia snorted.

"What? You mean to tell me you can readily accept that there's such things as leprechauns, mummies, giants, zombies, dwarves, and that Lila's actually a shaved Sasquatch… but that Santa Claus doesn't exist?"

"You're serious. The elves, flying reindeer, all that?" Ophelia blinked.

"Yup," June smiled. "What, you didn't think he existed?"

"Well, no, I… well… it's just that last year, I was getting some water, and I saw Mom and Dad toying with something I found in my stocking the next day," the Goth sighed. "Kinda fills you with doubt, you know?"

"Aw, it's okay, Ophelia," June smiled. "He's real."

"But, how can he travel around the world and stuff, June?" Jody asked. "It you want, I can get my laptop and show you how he and his sleigh would burn up in flight…"

"He's magic," June shrugged. "Every Christmas Eve, he casts a spell that puts him in a different time continuum. It's one that's faster than ours. Much, much faster. During the conversation we've been having since you got here, Santa can probably do a city the size of, say, Los Angeles."

"So, like, that's how he does it," Ophelia nodded. "Hey, if he's magic, is that why we can never seen him?"

"That and he waits until you're asleep," June said. "He's got an image to maintain, you know."

"But, if we can all see magic…" Jody began.

"Yup," June beamed. "I've got what we need right here," she continued. "This stone will tell us when Santa's in the area. And this one's called a Time Rune. When Santa enters Orchid Bay airspace, we can tune into his continuum and watch him do his thing… provided we're not caught, of course."

"Killer," Ophelia smiled. "Why the heck not?"

"Is Santa gonna like me?" Jody mumbled shyly.

"Aw, Jody, he likes everyone…" June smiled. "It's all right. Now, c'mon, he'll probably be here soon. Let's get up top."

* * *

"…on Donner and Blitzen!" 

Jolly old Saint Nichols leaned his sleigh towards Orchid Bay City, now shimmering on the horizon to the left. Portland and central Oregon had taken longer than usual, and he was hurrying to catch up. Sure, in the time he could do a city people had barely said a sentence in real time, but he was starting to get old for this, and the energy of the season could only carry him so far. He wondered briefly if this was how the newspaper carriers he periodically spied below felt at times. Shaking the pettiness away, Santa gently cracked his reins and guided his reindeer towards the island below.

"We've had a lot of good children here this year, boys!" Santa beamed as his team glided downwards. He frowned as Orchid Bay seemed to dim slightly, before he realized it was the notorious American West Coast fog rolling in. Santa adjusted his glasses as it embraced the famous craft. This didn't feel like the normal fog in this part of the world, it felt cold, icy, and maybe even bitter. The old elf frowned further as his famous red beacon suddenly vanished. "Rudolph, can you turn up your light for us, it's getting hard to see…" he asked, squinting through the fog. "Rudolph?" Santa shook the reins again, and to his confusion they felt lighter than they should. He looked straight ahead to see nothing but the empty harnesses of the fabled herbivores flapping in the wind before.

"Ho ho ho boy," Santa mumbled as the sleigh started to plummet to Earth.

* * *

"He's coming?!" Jody squealed.

"Yeah, that should be him coming in from the east," June nodded. "You sure are excited for someone who gets gifts a lot more than us Christmas kids."

"I didn't get what I wanted," Jody pouted as she crossed her small arms. "Rachel did, though. It's not fair!"

"We're well aware of the sisterly love in your family," Ophelia snarked. "Maybe petting Santa's reindeer will calm you down."

"I do like petting zoos…" Jody smiled.

"We know. Oh, here he comes," June said as she rubbed the Time Rune quickly. The girls marveled as the world around them seemed to come to a dead stop; even the pieces of paper floating lazily in the breeze were frozen in midair.

"Not bad," June nodded as she looked at the rune briefly. "Now, we should be looking to the east…"

"Got it," Ophelia said as she raised some binoculars to her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I think I see him." She paused. "Hey, June… is Santa supposed to fly like a lead balloon?"

"Uh, of course not… Why would you ask?"

"'Cause he is," she said, pointing to the plummeting red blur. June whipped up another pair of binoculars and gaped.

"Ohmigosh! Jody, you need to get us over there, now!"

"You have something in mind?" Jody asked as she scooped up her friends and started pounding pavement.

"We'll, uh, see in a minute."

"Oh, how motivating," Ophelia groused.

* * *

"So, your plan is to let him fall on us." 

"No, Ophelia, my plan is to catch the sleigh," June said as the sleigh plummeted towards them ever faster.

"Oh, even better… how do you propose to do that?"

"Like this," June replied as she again rubbed the Rune. Santa and his sleigh immediately stopped. "You got that levitation amulet I loaned you last Thursday, Jody?"

"Sure do!" the blonde chirped.

"Then bring the old fat dude and his sleigh down. Oh, and don't tell him I said that. I really would like that TV."

* * *

Santa peeked through the small gap in his arms, expecting that his horrifying demise should have happened by now. It hadn't. Confused, he lowered his arms to see that he was, in fact, now safely on the ground.

"What in the world?" the jolly old elf asked.

"You okay, Santa?" a voice asked. Surprised, Santa turned to his left to see three small girls looking at him in concern.

"Why yes, I am… thank you little girl. I'm not quite sure what you…" He trailed off as he adjusted his glasses, then smiled. "June!"

"Uh, hi Santa," the Asian blushed, twirling her trademark stripe in a finger.

"And Ophelia… I see you're still into that whole Goth thing."

"And I see you're still into that whole red and white thing," she responded dryly.

"Fair enough." He turned to see the blonde. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you, little girl…"

"I'm, uh, Jody," she mumbled shyly. "I'm… Jewish."

"That doesn't matter... it's very nice to meet you," Santa smiled as he shook her hand, causing Jody to brighten. His face hardened slightly. "Regardless, what are you three doing out of bed so late? You know I can't visit your houses until you're asleep… and besides, you need your rest!"

"We just wanted to see you is all," June said, cheeks slightly pink.

"That raises further questions. You shouldn't be able to see me at--" Santa trailed off as his eyes fell on the stone in the girl's hand. "Ah. I see. Orchid Bay… you must be the _te Xuan ze_ I hear about on the Magi-Net from time to time. Funny, I thought there was only supposed to be one of you…"

"Puking up guts. Prophecy. Lots of pain. Magical tenure." Ophelia said simply.

"I, uh, see," Santa smiled nervously. "Still, you girls should be in bed! I have… had… work to do."

"What's wrong, Santa?" Jody asked.

"Well, something's happened to my reindeer," he said. "One minute they were here, and the next, they were gone!"

"Huh," June mused. "Did you see or anything suspicious?"

"No, June, I didn't," Santa frowned. "They just… no, wait. There was something…"

"Okay, like, what?" Ophelia croaked.

"A fog came in… but… it wasn't normal fog. It was very cold and dark. Almost hateful, as odd as that sounds…"

"Hmmm," the Asian thought aloud, rubbing her chin. "I think I know what happened. They should still be in town somewhere… we can look if you want."

"That would be very nice, girls… I'd appreciate it," the jolly old smiled before it faded slightly. "But, you must hurry. If I don't get them back and in the air in one hour our time, I won't have enough energy to finish my route in time."

"Then we better hurry," Jody said to her friends.

"Agreed," June nodded.

"You'll need this, girls," Santa said as he picked up a small pink gem and handed it to Ophelia. "It helps locate reindeer if they wander too far from the factory. Hopefully, it'll pick them up.

"That works for me. Stay tight, Santa… we'll be back as soon as we can!" June called. With that, the trio took off.

* * *

"So, remind me again why we just condemned Santa Claus, of all people, to an agonizing death Ralph?"

"Because that fat old fool gets the credit far too often," the ice crystalloid creature growled. "He confuses humans, don't you see? He doesn't make it snow, does he? He doesn't make it so families have to get all close and cozy, does he? He's not the one who gives people joys like snowmen, snow angels, and hot coco, is he?"

A pause.

"…so… you're jealous," the small troll said.

"If you must say it like that, Virgil, then perhaps," Ralph snorted, a fine mist of snow coming out of his nose as he did so. "I, however, don't see it that way."

"It just seems… a bit much," Virgil continued. "I mean, we got the old guy's reindeer," he said while he nodded towards a heavy-set cage full of annoyed animals, "we could have just taken them when he landed!"

"Yes, but my little abduction scheme only worked in high altitudes… I can't control clouds on the ground, now, can I? Don't worry, Virgil, he's fat, he'll bounce…" Ralph scoffed dismissively.

"Well, what are we gonna do with the reindeer?" Virgil asked.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm going to do with them," Ralph promised. "Trust me on that, my minion…"

"I'm not a minion," Virgil snorted. "Something tells me you still haven't quite thought this out… for one thing, Ralph, who says people are going to make you the new guy for Christmas? There's some human stories you're ripping off by doing that…"

"Who said anything about being the new guy for Christmas? No, my trollish friend, I have a much more far-reaching, lasting plan to supplant that fat man. Trust me that when I'm done, Santa's death will be the least of people's troubles. Soon, the entire world will know--"

"Jack Frost," a voice suddenly said coarsely. Ralph twitched.

"Don't call me that! I hate that name!" he cried, stomping his foot. "Who dares call me that?!"

"That'd be me, bozo," the voice added just before a heavy brown boot collided with his back. Dazed, he turned to see a knot of girls dropping in front of him.

"Oh, look, if it isn't the _te Xuan ze_ and her little minions," Ralph smirked.

"You mean my friends? Far as I'm concerned, they're my equals, not minions."

"Whatever," Ralph sighed. "Why are you here?"

"We're looking for reindeer," Ophelia replied. "You seen any?"

"What, me? Those loud, disgusting, smelly things? You think I'd have them? No, no, of course not!" he sniffed.

"Then what are those?" Jody asked, pointing to the cage of reindeer behind him.

"Uh… my family?"

"Whatever," June sighed. "Just turn over the flying herbivores, Jack."

"Stop calling me that!" Ralph screeched, jumping up and down.

"Okay, like, what's with him and this 'Jack Frost' thing?" Ophelia asked.

"It's his nickname, Ah Mah told me once. As in, the other magicks think he does, well, jack besides frost and cold."

"And rant?" Ophelia added.

"Pretty much," June smiled.

"Well, whatever he's called, he better turn over those reindeer, or I'm gonna kick his butt!" Jody fumed.

"Easy there, champ," Ophelia said holding her back.

"Jody's got a point, though…" June frowned. "Look… RALPH… either turn over the reindeer, or you'll dreaming about a black and blue Christmas."

"She's right, Ralph," Virgil pleaded. "Just hand over the reindeer, and don't cause anymore trouble!" June blinked, seeing the speaker.

"Virgil, what are you doing mixed up with this creep?"

"I'm sorry, June, I… needed a favor of his," Virgil trailed off and looked away.

"I'm going to go with 'no,'" Ralph said casually. "But, here… have a little something for your troubles." The ice man rose up his hands, and the girls found themselves completely surrounded by massive snowmen.

"What, you're gonna destroy us with a snowball fight?" June asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Not quite," Ralph replied. "Boys… snow pile."

"What the heck is a snow p--" Ophelia was cut off as the snowmen suddenly lunged towards the young guardians. Their strangled cries of shock and protest faded under the smothering mass of powder covering them. Ralph sneered.

"That, my young fool, is a snow pile."

"What did you do that for?" Virgil cried. "Do you know what's gonna happen to you for taking out the _te Xuan ze_s?!"

"I know that there are quite a few monsters who'd consider me a hero," Ralph replied coolly.

"And a lot more who really like these guys, myself included. You made a big mistake, Ralph," Virgil warned.

"Those people soon have more to worry about. Much more. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an inconsiderate world to make considerate."

* * *

"You guys okay?" Jody asked as the illumination amulet came on. 

"Just barely," June smiled weakly.

"Been better," Ophelia groaned. "My foot's stuck in the wall. Is it safe to move?"

"I think so," Jody said as she examined up the small cavity that entombed them. "Just ease it out very gently, Ophelia."

"Easier said than done," the Hispanic rasped as she slowly freed her limb from the snow. "How'd you know how to do this?"

"My dad specializes in mountain rescue," Jody said. "He said that in an avalanche, you should try to keep some space around you…"

"Works for me," Ophelia said as she cast her eyes upward. "He didn't happen to say what happens after, did he?"

"Hope for rescue," Jody smiled weakly.

"So… we're doomed," June asked deadpan.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jody nodded.

"You're taking this well," Ophelia replied.

"I'm too cold to freak out," the blonde squeaked, rubbing her arms.

"I'm getting kinda chilly too…" June stuttered.

"Yeah…" Ophelia added as her own teeth chattered slightly. "So, what's gonna get us first, the cold, or the lack of air?"

"I dunno…" Jody mumbled. "All I know is I'm cold…"

"It's okay," June said as slid up to her friend in an attempt to warm her. "I'm sorry, guys, I shouldn't have had you come over…"

"Live by the sword, I guess…" Ophelia chattered. "I just think it's seriously lame that of all the things we've come up against, we're finally stopped by snow. Of all the things in the world, it's…" She trailed off. "Did you hear something?"

"What do you mean? I don't think I heard anything just--" June was cut off as a blast of snow hit her in the face. When it cleared, she saw Virgil's face locking eyes with hers. "Virgil?"

"It's such a relief to see you're alive, girls…" the troll smiled. "Quick, let's get you out of there before you freeze…" he begged as he grabbed their hands.

* * *

"Thanks, Virgil," June managed as she shivered under the blanket the troll had thrown around her.

"No problem, June…" he said as he poured her a mug of coco.

"But seriously," Ophelia rasped, "why were you with this creep?" Virgil blushed.

"Last year, Santa knocked over my house when he landed to take a break. He said he didn't mean it, and he helped me put it back together, even made it nicer than it was, but I was still really cheesed off… but, I didn't want this. Not this…"

"Want what?" Jody asked. She looked up "Hey, where'd the reindeer go?"

"That's what I'm talking about," Virgil gulped. "Why Ralph took the reindeer. He needs their magical energy…"

"What does he need it for?" June urged.

"He's going to drain it and power this huge ice crystal…"

"How can nine tiny reindeer do that…" Ophelia interrupted.

"You'd be surprised what they're capable of," June told her. "But, Virgil, why the ice crystal? Do you know why?"

"He's going to use it to detonate some sort of 'ice bomb'… June, if it goes off, the entire planet will be covered in snow!"

"Why the heck would he want to do that!?" June cried, jumping to her feet.

"He's jealous of Santa. So, in his weird little mind, he thinks if he turns the entire world into a snowball, people will appreciate winter more…"

"By killing most life on it. Yeah. Spectacular," Ophelia snarked.

"Not now, Ophelia…" June pleaded as she tossed her blanket away. "We've got to stop this creep before it's too late! Virgil, where'd he go?"

"Winnick Point," he said as he pointed north. "If you hurry, you may be able to catch him…"

"That's my cue!" Jody trilled as she put her friends under arm and took off. "Wish us luck!" she called back.

"Good luck, girls…" Virgil frowned as he waved back.

* * *

"You feel that, boys?" Ralph smiled as he surveyed the city below him. "That's the feeling of a new world about to begin. Intoxicating, huh?" The captured reindeer merely snorted and struggled in their restraints. "Yes, yes, I'm quite aware that you don't like your current conditions, but it's for the best… for me, anyway. In a few minutes, the device will begin to drain your magical energies, powering my crystal and grant this ungrateful rock ball a permanent snow day. Magical, don't think? 

"Not really," a voice said behind him. Ralph whirled to see, to his utter astonishment, the blasted _te Xuan ze_s standing there!

"How… why… where… buh… guh…" the iceman sputtered.

"Virgil's a lot nicer than you are, you jerk," Jody pouted.

"Not gonna ask you again, Jack… hand 'em over!" June demanded. The man's eyes flared in cold rage."

"It's RALPH!!" he screamed, firing a barrage of icicles towards the girls. A well time back flip behind a rock made them shatter against a tree.

"Temper, temper," Ophelia scolded mockingly.

"I'll show you temper, child…" Ralph rasped as he raised his hands once more. Snow banks to either side of the girls welled up into gigantic hands, ready to smash them. This time, a large bound brought them safely to the opposite side of the rock, facing their cool opponent.

"Yeah, no thanks on the entombment thing again…" Ophelia rasped.

"I'm only gonna ask you one more time, snow for brains," June barked. "You gonna give us those reindeer, or not?"

"You're too late, Juniper Lee," Ralph replied. "Even as I speak, the device is preparing to harness the magic from that herd of reindeer… you should just give up and accept the world's fate."

"Winners never quit!" Jody snorted.

"But quitters usually live another day. Which, I'm afraid, you will not." His hand glowed an icy blue, and fired a beam towards the girls. They ducked, and the rock behind them turned to ice.

"Crud…" Ophelia muttered.

"Crud indeed, child," Ralph snarled as he fired again. This time, he struck June's hair in a glancing blow as she dodged, turning a chunk of it to ice.

"Hey!" the small Asian girl whined, feeling the lump of material.

"I can make the rest of you match if you want," Ralph shot back as he fired another volley. This time, the girls fled into the relative safety of the forest.

* * *

"Okay, I don't like this whole hiding thing," Ophelia snorted as they cowered behind a tree. 

"I don't like being turned into an ice sculpture," June grumbled. "Look, Ophelia, I don't like it either, but we're not gonna help anyone if we get ourselves killed."

"June's right, Ophelia," Jody chided.

"Like, okay, I know she's right!" the Goth hissed. "I just have no idea how we're gonna beat this creep, all right?"

"I don't either… all I know is that we need to stop that doohickey from going off and freezing the world."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be fun," Jody said.

"We just need to hide so we can think of a plan…" June pleaded.

"Funny," Ralph suddenly said above them, "that hot breath gives you away pretty easily." He fired once more, this time a solid beam, chasing after them.

"Scatter!" June cried. The trio ran in opposite directions, causing Ralph to sigh.

"Girls, girls… all you've done is made my destroying you a chore as opposed to a nuisance," the ice demon observed as he stalked after June. "You're first, Little Ms. Original…"

"Fat chance, you overgrown Yeti," June shot back as she back flipped over Ralph, landing on his shoulders. The man hissed, waving his arms.

"Get off of me, insect!" he rasped.

"Nah, I rather like it up here," she smiled as she began to pound on his head. Ralph growled and aimed his hand towards the mystical guardian, who promptly held it against his face. The ice beam went off, freezing his mouth shut and his hand over his eyes. "S'matter, winter got your tongue?" she smiled.

Ralph ranted behind his frozen gag. June frowned.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, Frosty?" she smirked. The ice creature roared, haphazardly firing at the girl. The agile guardian easily missed the volleys. "Now," June said as she grabbed the magick by the collar, "you gonna give back those reindeer, or not?"

"Never!" Ralph managed from under his hand.

"Oh, you better think about that," the small Asian girl warned. "I'm willing to take a lump of coal so you can be put out of business," June began as she wound back.

"June!" Jody squeaked ahead of her.

"What?" she called back.

"Like, the crystal thing's spinning and stuff! And some of the reindeer are convulsing" Ophelia cried. "That's never a good thing in movies…"

"You're too late, Juniper Lee," Ralph smirked. "You and your friends have failed. Nothing can deactivate my device now! There is no shutdown code, or outlet, or battery to unscrew…"

"Well, that's a shame…" June said. "I guess I'll just have to be drastic about it. Girls," she continued as she picked up the ice demon, "stand aside."

"Wh, what are you doing?" Ralph managed.

"You didn't say anything about smashing it with a dense, heavy object," June said simply as she charged headlong towards the device, Ralph's head pointed at it. She hurled him forward, and the creature went right into the heart of the machine, bringing it to a stop.

"…ow," Ralph managed in a muffled grunt before passing out.

"That was certainly unholiday of you, June," Jody sniffed.

"Yeah, well, I think anyone's Christmas cheer would be taxed by this guy," Ophelia quipped as she ran up with the blonde. "That it? We won here?"

"I think so, and none too soon. We better get these reindeer loose and hope that Santa can make up for lost time."

* * *

"You found them! Thank you, girls!" Santa cried as he embraced the tiny reindeer. "Christmas is saved!" 

"All in the line of duty, Mr. St. Nick!" Jody smiled sweetly.

"Seriously," Ophelia nodded.

"Are you going to be okay, Santa?" June asked as the man set to harnessing the beasts together.

"I should be, thanks to you three," Santa beamed as he climbed back into the sleigh. "Thanks again. Dear me, I've just noticed how cold it is… would you girls like a ride back home?"

"Is that okay? I mean, I'm Jewish…" Jody asked shyly.

"I don't discriminate, especially to those who saved me from disappointing millions of children. I insist," he urged as she slid to make room for the girls. Emboldened, the three climbed on and squeezed in next to him.

"Good thing we're kinda small…" Ophelia croaked as they settled down.

"Everyone ready to go?" the jolly old elf asked. His young passengers nodded. "Good. Let's go boys!" He cracked the reins, and the sleigh soared off into the night.

* * *

"Here we are, girls!" Santa beamed as the four materialized in the Lees' basement. "Thanks again for all your help!" 

"It was nothing, Santa," June smiled wearily. "Really."

"You three look exhausted," Santa frowned as he ushered them towards the couch. "Heroines or not, it's way past your bedtime."

"We're fine," Jody yawned as they sank into the furniture.

"Seriously," Ophelia replied as her eyes started to flutter. "We just need to sit down for a…" The small Goth trailed off as her head sank to the side, her eyes closed. Santa looked at her friends to see they too had gone under. Smiling, the jolly old elf pulled a blanket tightly over them.

"Oh, of course you are," he said in a rare moment of sarcasm. "Now, before I get to the rest of your families, I think a little thank you is in order…" he continued as he opened his bag. He pulled out a modest box and set it at June's feet. "I hope this will help you enjoy your show, June; this model also has VCR capability. And for you, Ophelia," he continued as he reached in again, "I promise that my lips are sealed." He put a box set of _The Powerpuff Girls_ in the slumbering Goth's lap.

"And, Jody," he added as he turned to the blonde, "I don't discriminate against people who did me a great favor. And I know you wanted this. I'm sure you don't want people know you like this either," Santa said as he placed a science fiction anthology in her lap, "but I think it shows an open-mindedness you should be proud of. Happy Hanukah, Jody," he finished. "And, Merry Christmas to you, June and Ophelia. Now, I had better get to the rest of your families and my route." Smiling once more, Santa laid a finger aside of his nose, and up to his sleigh he rose.


	6. Double Vision

_Yay, another episode! I like Winter Break. :)_

* * *

Marcus Conner inhaled the fresh, Saturday morning air hanging around him, savoring it with a smile. Days like these were rare, even in a nice, temperate spot like Orchid Bay. There was occasional bank of fog, or rain clouds, or winds, or… earthquakes, fires and inexplicable damage… but, today, there was nothing. Just the birds chirping, the dogs barking, the hot dog vendor opening his cart, Ophelia Ramirez hurtling by in front of him, upside down, as if she had struck by a giant bat… 

…wait, what?

Marcus whipped his around to see Ophelia slam back first into a brick wall across the street. Terrified, he began to move towards her when, suddenly, she sat up.

"Okay, like, way not cool," she croaked, shaking her head. Marcus blinked; Ophelia had just been smashed into a brick wall, and she was getting up like nothing had happened. He was further shocked when, even more inexplicably, Ophelia back sprang against the wall, firmly planted her feet, and shot like a rocket past him again, apparently without ever noticing him. The boy stood there, stunned, as the small Hispanic sailed back into the abandoned yard to his right. Dare he see what was behind the wall? After watching Ophelia Ramirez, the Human Cruise Missile in action, how could he not. He cautiously crept up to the fence, and peeked.

His jaw dropped.

There was Ophelia again, along with Jody Irwin and… June. All three of whom seemed to be grappling with open air.

"Hit it harder!" June cried.

"I'm working on it!" Jody shot back. She swung her small fist through the air, recoiling as if she had hit something.

"Well, like, keep trying!" Ophelia shot back. She suddenly stopped in mid air, body clamped together. "Oh, crud," she managed before she started to slam back first up and down against the ground, repeatedly.

"Eek! It's got Ophelia!" Jody squeaked, pointing at her bouncing friend.

"Please. Get. It. Off. Me," the Hispanic replied, a word on every bounce.

"Hey! Lard butt! Lay off my friend!" June yelled as she seemed to jump on Ophelia's stomach and pry at something that wasn't there. Growling in frustration, she instead hurled herself backwards, elbow cocked behind her. Ophelia fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jody asked. Ophelia babbled quietly in dazed Spanish.

"I'm gonna say she's been better, Jody," June observed. "Now, can you help me with Big, Dumb and Ugly here?!" she cried, flailing around like a bucking bronco ride.

"Stop hurting my friends!" Jody yelled, kicking at the air. She suddenly went flying against a fence, crumbling to the ground. Ophelia, meanwhile, had picked herself off the ground.

"I am already getting too old for this," she grumbled, cracking her back before diving back into battle. "No, YOU shut up!" she suddenly yelled, diving at empty space. Jody piled on too, screaming like a psychopath.

_"What the heck am I watching?! Are the girls insane? Should I get some help? I wish I knew what they were doing. I wish I could see…"_ He trailed off as, suddenly, something began to crackle to life under the girls. It was… what WAS it?

Whatever it was, it was pretty big. It looked like something between a troll and T-rex; the build of the dinosaur, yet short, stumpy, and bulky like the creature. It had three large red eyes, a large mouth with dripping fangs, and talons on its feet and hands. Three blue colored ovals lay on its slick, dark green back, pulsing slightly. Before Marcus could further analyze it, the creature faded out slightly, looking more static and blurry, almost as if he were watching an old TV set.

"Stand still, you little brats!" a distorted voice demanded.

"Uh, yeah, I'm, like, gonna have to say no," Ophelia replied as she delivered a kick between the creature's eyes. It roared in rage, hands to its face.

"Gnat!" he yelled.

"Oh, I'm, like, so offended," the Goth smirked.

"I'm tired of this," the creature sighed as she started to hock back. The girls' eyes opened in numbed shock, and they dove for cover just before a gooey, translucent mass fired from its mouth. Unfortunately, they weren't quite fast enough, and they were still splattered with the splash from impacting the fence.

"Ewwwwwww!!" Jody shrieked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to say this ranks high on the gross out scale," Ophelia grumbled as she tugged on her shirt.

"This was my best T-shirt, darn it!" June cried out before kicking the creature in the gut. It gurgled, and then fell on its side, body sprawled across the lot.

"You've won this round, girls," it choked, "but you can't fight forever. Soon, you will be mine."

"What's with you saying that? That's, like, the third time you've said that!" June growled. "What's with that?"

"You'll know, in time… goodbye, girls," it smiled. With that, it leapt away, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. He was barely two blocks away when the creature, and his footprints, faded out. The ooze on his friends also went static, and faded.

"Well, that was a lot of nothing," Ophelia growled as she rung a shock of hair.

"Speak for yourself, I need a shower," June groaned as squirmed under her shirt.

"I need three," Jody whimpered, her face slightly green.

"I know it. C'mon, let's go back to Ah Mah's house. I'm sure she has something…" June replied. Her friends nodded, and with that started leaping from building to building themselves, except even further and farther than the creature. Silence fell over the lot as Marcus stumbled into it, looking around. Except for a few holes and warps in the fence, it was just like it was yesterday.

"…what just happened…" the boy finally managed.

* * *

"In the name a Loch Lamond, what have you girls been rollin' in?!" 

"Monster snot," June grumbled. "We didn't have much choice."

"Ah, for pity's sake," Monroe whined, "you're gettin' it all over the carpet! And will ye please open a window?!" he added, putting a paw over his nose.

"Unless you want me to use you as a towel, shut up, Monroe," Ophelia glared.

"Right then," Monroe nodded, sitting up straight.

"Ooh, boy, what is that… did the garbage break open again?" Ah Mah called as she stepped into the room, nose wrinkled.

"All right, all right, we get the point! We reek, all right?!" June cried, throwing her arms in the air. "Enough already!"

"Just a second, girls," Ah Mah replied as she picked a gem off the shelf. "Wax off," she said simply. Instantly, the girls were dry again.

"_Mazal tov_," Jody groaned in relief, hanging her head slightly

"Seriously," Ophelia nodded. She sniffed. "Okay, like, who made me smell like strawberries?"

"I prefer strawberries to monster gack," June smiled as the three slouched onto the couch. They heaved an exhausted sigh of relief.

"You girls relax, and I'll fetch you some nice, hot tea…" Ah Mah said as she waddled to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Ah Mah," June called after her as the three began to relax. A sudden knock at the door woke them up.

"June, could you get that?" Ah Mah hollered.

"Oh, uh, sure," June sighed as she hopped off the couch. She opened the door, wearily. It better not be one of those idiots who go door to door and—

"Hey, June."

"Oh, uh, Marcus!" June managed, her legs slightly turned to jelly. "What, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you," the boy shrugged. "Are Jody and Ophelia here?"

"Yo," Ophelia replied from the couch.

"Marcus, hi!" Jody squealed. "It's so nice of you to come and visit us! We were just gonna—"

"What did I tell you about being happy?" Ophelia rasped, snapping her head towards the small blonde. Jody crossed her arms and pouted.

"So, uh, anyway… what did you want to talk about, Marcus?"

"Oh, uh, right," Marcus said, rubbing his nape. "Uh, June, sorry if this is too personal a question, but… did anything happen today?"

"Not that I know of… why?"

"Well, I mean, like… strange things. Something that would make you act funny…" Marcus trailed off as the three girls' eyes widened. Nervous sweat started appearing on their faces.

"What? Us? Funny? Ha ha, no, no, not all, really…" June stuttered weakly.

"Well, I thought I saw you in the lot on Corinth Street…"

"Us? There? No! We were, uh, uh…"

"School project!" Jody suddenly blurted, running to the door.

"Yeah, on, the, uh… life style of the, uh… flying squirrel," Ophelia added. She shut her eyes and seemed to wince in embarrassment.

"I don't remember any project…" Marcus mumbled, confused.

"Extra credit," June replied.

"Oh. Honestly, I could have sworn you were hopping around…"

"Nope! Sorry," June sputtered.

"And I thought I saw this… green thing, but it was kinda blurry…" Marcus trailed off as the three girls almost started twitching.

"Green thing! Imagine that!" June sputtered again.

"Yeah, really…" Ophelia managed, a large fake smile on her face.

"I know… ooh, I think Ah Mah's calling us!" Jody smiled nervously.

"I am?" the old woman called back.

"Yes, you are!" Ophelia replied. "Oh, that Ah Mah, she's always a kneeslapper…"

"She sure is. Awesome grandmother. Welp, sorry, gotta go, bye," June finally said before shutting the door. Marcus head it lock as heated voices started babbling behind it. He frowned, no so much in offense but confusion.

"Something really weird is going on around here," the boy muttered as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "And I am going to find out what it is," he added as he walked away with a suspicious look in his eyes. This time, he did not see the creature hovering above him in the tree.

"The child knows them," it observed. "I shall keep an eye on this one, as he may prove to be quite useful…"

* * *

"Flying squirrels?!" 

"I panicked, June, all right?!"

"They don't even live here, Ophelia! Flying squirrels are not indigenous to Orchid Bay! Not even close!"  
"I know that, Jody, seriously, sheesh!" Ophelia rasped.

"Whatever," June said, shaking her head and waving her hands dismissively. "Let's focus on the problem: Marcus saw us."

"He did WHAT?!" Ah Mah boggled behind them, almost dropping the tray of tea and scones she was holding for them.

"Marcus, a friend of ours, apparently saw us fighting with Godzilla Jr.," June blurted. "I… I don't know how…"

"Juniper! What did he see?" Ah Mah pleaded, gently shaking her granddaughter by the shoulders in urging.

"We don't know, Ah Mah! All we know is that he saw, ya know… something. He saw us fighting the creature… and it sounded like the creature himself."

"I don't understand," the old woman frowned. "Humans that are unaware of the Veil should not be able to see such things…"

"Do you think he 'evolved,' like Dennis did before we came aboard?" Jody asked.

"No, no, we've never had to mind blank him," June said with a headshake. "I don't know how it could have happened…"

"I may know…" Ah Mah said thoughtfully as she placed the tray on the table. "June… girls… Has Marcus ever said anything about his family tree, his ancestry…"

"Not really," Jody shrugged. "It's never come up. Other than the fact he's of African descent, we wouldn't know… why?"

"Very rarely, people who are experienced in the ways of lesser magic can see through the Veil," Ah Mah replied as she took a book from the shelf and flipped through it. "As the cradle of humanity, those in Africa were originally blessed with such abilities, and passed them onto their descendents. You would know them, unfortunately, as so-called 'witch doctors' in today's lingo."

"I thought that was just a stereotype," Ophelia frowned.

"Every stereotype has some seed of truth, Ophelia, however small," Ah Mah replied as she showed the girls a map of Africa, pockmarked with stars. "As you can see, Africa was a nexus long before Orchid Bay was… but, magical portals shift. Australia, South America… I could continue."

"So… how does Marcus fit into all of this, Ah Mah?" June asked.

"As the magical nexus moved from Africa, those who were once connected had less and less to pass on to their descendents. By the time of imperialism, any practicing magic was disrupted forever," the old woman said. "I think we could be looking at a sliver of awareness in Marcus' family tree."

"So, can he do what we can do?" Jody asked.

"No, he's more like a watered down version of Ray Ray, just magical sight… for now, anyway," Ah Mah replied. "What probably happened was that this was the first time he made a concentrated effort to see what was going on, and it was… activated."

"So, like, what do we do," Ophelia asked, arms crossed.

"Keep tabs on him for the day, see if he sees anything else," Ah Mah suggested. "And if he does, bring him here immediately. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ah Mah," the small girls said as one.

"But, what if we actually have an off day?" June asked. "We're going to need something to help us see what's going on…"

"I have just the thing…" Ah Mah replied as she tossed the girl a small gem. "This is an Aura Reader. It should help you see any essence Marcus may have. The more red it is, the more magical the target."

"Will do," June nodded.

"Good. Now, have some tea before you go out, it's getting cold."

* * *

"All right, so, we need to give Marcus a quick once-over with this thing," June repeated as the three strolled through Orchid Bay Park. 

"Easier said than done," Jody frowned. "Marcus already thinks we're insane."

"I think everyone thinks about that us now," Ophelia said. "Oh, for the days when it was just our leader…"

"Save the theatrics," June croaked with a cocked eyebrow. "We just need to scan him with the Reader… we can do it when he's not looking."

"Okay, how do you suggest we do that? He already thinks something's up, remember?"  
"I know, Ophelia… I need to think…"

"Well, think faster," Jody rasped from the corner of her mouth. "He's coming into the park behind us."

"Crud!" June whined, slumping. "All right, all right, we'll just have to wing it…"

"Uh… wing it?" Ophelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard me. Just follow my lead…"

"Hey, girls…" Marcus called from behind.

"Just stay cool," June whispered as they turned as one. Marcus walked up to them, cautiously. The young boy's usual laid back, smiling face held an undertone of suspicion, looking the three over.

"What are you up to?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, just, uh… taking a walk," Ophelia shrugged.

"Yes, it's a great way to enjoy nature… the fresh air, the wonderful flora and fauna, the general atmosphere…" Jody beamed.

"Yeah, just felt the need to work out the old legs, ya know?" June nodded. "Oh, look, a water fountain… hang on a minute, I'm just gonna grab a quick drink."

"Sure, June," Marcus replied as the Asian stepped past him. He frowned for a moment, and then focused on her friends. "So, everything's all right with you guys?"

"Can't really complain," Ophelia said simply.

"Hunky dory!" Jody trilled.

"Well, okay… I could have sworn there was something really odd today…"

As Marcus continued to ask her comrades about what may or may not have happened earlier today, June walked towards a nearby water fountain. After making sure Marcus' attention was fully on the girls, she slowly pulled the small amulet from her pocket. She rubbed it gently a few times to activate it before bringing it up to her eyes. Jody and Ophelia immediately blossomed into bright red silhouettes, as did the small leprechaun family and troll couple also partaking in the cool afternoon air. She focused it on Marcus, waiting. To her surprise, a flickering, wispy stick figure of red formed in her crush's body. Her expression must have been noticeable, as Jody and Ophelia exchanged a quick look with each other. Just as Marcus was registering their expressions, June bounced back.

"Oh, I feel better now!" she said, wiping at her mouth. "I'm all hydrated now! It's important in days like this, you know?"

"But… it's not that hot out," Marcus muttered.

"Yeah, well, still, just gotta keep hydrated, I suppose…"

"Yes, a well hydrated body is a healthy body!" Jody scolded.

"I know that, but… Girls, honestly… maybe it's just me, but it seems like there is something really odd going on around--" Marcus was cut off as his friends suddenly went flying, as if tackled, landing yards away. They glared upwards.

"YOU again?!" Jody squeaked at no on in particular.

"Get lost, Lard Butt!" June added as she kicked the air above her. Marcus shuddered as something large hit the ground nearby. The static outline of the creature from earlier formed.

"Seriously," Ophelia added as the girls struggled to their feet.

"Uh, guys…" Marcus stammered. "Is this a bad time?"

"What? Why would it be a bad time?" June chuckled. "There's no trouble at a—Jody, watch out for the tail."

"Actually, I think it is." Jody said. "A really, really bad time…"

"Yeah, we should, like… go," Ophelia added. "Now."

"Good point. Uh, see you tomorrow, Marcus!"

"June…"

"Bye!" June cried as the three bolted off for town. Marcus frowned again.

"You're not getting away that easily…" he muttered as he followed after them.

* * *

"That guy won't take no for an answer, will he?" Ophelia snarked. 

"Who, Marcus, or the ugly jerk?" Jody huffed.

"The, uh, 'ugly jerk,'" Ophelia replied. "But, Marcus is getting pushy too, now that I think of it… we need to think about what to do about it?"

"I dunno if I'd call Marcus 'pushy,' Ophelia…" June said.

"Oh, come off it!" the Hispanic groaned. "He knows, June!"

"Ophelia's right, June," Jody nodded.

"I know," June whined, "but… it's Marcus, guys," she mumbled, her large eyes drifting away sadly.

"Oh, June, we know…" Jody said as she hugged her friend. "But, we need to make sure he'll be okay, right?"

"We do, but…" June began. She trailed off as a small, six-legged dog like creature scurried out to them. "Wha? Murray, what is it?"

"Girls, you gotta come quick…" he gasped.

"What is it?" Jody urged.

"It's my kid… he's trapped…"

"Seriously?" Ophelia asked. "Where?"

"Over here… please… hurry!" Murray begged. He twitched slightly.

"Are you all right?" Jody asked.

"Please… you have to help him! He's over here!"

"Okay, okay, we're coming… calm down!" June begged as the three followed the strange magick down the street and into a nearby alley. "Where is he?"

"Right down there, under that pile of boxes…" Murray gulped, pointing. The girls ran down to the pile, frowning.

"I don't see anything…" Jody said to herself.

"Yeah… what gives, Murray?" June asked. The creature just stared at them. "Murray? What is it?"

"I'm… I'm sorry girls," Murray managed before running off.

"Uh, okay, sorry about what?" Ophelia snorted.

"I believe he means this…" a voice sneered. Before the trio could react, they were drenched in a thick, heavy gooey substance. They collapsed, stunned. As their eyes flit around for the attacker, a familiar silhouette lumbered into view.

"Oh, great, it's you…" June mumbled.

"Yes, it's 'me'" the dark green creature smirked as it strolled towards them. "Sorry about the mess, but you three wouldn't seem to hold still…"

"That's what happens when you're trying to hurt someone, bub," Jody snorted.

"Of course," the creature smiled. He shook his head. "My, my. The _te Xuan ze_s themselves, wrapped up like a present."

"Happy Birthday," June growled sarcastically.

"Thank you. Oh, where are my manners… I am Strega."

"What the heck kind of name is THAT," Ophelia scoffed.

"You'll know in time, child… for a while, anyway…" Strega continued. "You see, you three little whelps have something I want."

"Well, if it's cleanliness, you can look else where…" June rasped.

"Actually, I was thinking more about your DNA, your very genetic make up… you're walking power plants of magic, you know that, right?"

"We're still only human," Ophelia replied.

"Yes, but you still have 'juice' in you…" Strega objected. "But, I get bored with the exposition, so I shall cut to the point… I want your powers, girls. And, quite frankly, I intend to get them."

"Sounds peachy," Jody huffed. "But we're still using them."

"Exactly," Strega sneered. "Which means I'll be using you now, I'm afraid."

"Using us…?" Ophelia asked, annoyed.

"Yes… I'm going to be using you like the little batteries you are." The trapped heroines blinked in confusion as he picked them up, then stared as their captive's mouth began to widen.

"Oh, _Madre de Dios!_" Ophelia managed before Strega stuffed all three of the helpless girls into his mouth and swallowed.

* * *

"June? Jody? Ophelia?" 

Marcus frowned as he looked for his friends. They were here just a second ago…

"Girls? Where'd you go?"

"Why, they're right here, child," a voice sneered. Marcus blinked.

"Hey, who said that?" the boy called back.

"Someone you shouldn't be able to hear," the voice replied. Marcus shuddered as something big landed, hard, just yards away. Steadying himself, he looked up to see the monster from earlier, smirking down at him.

"Hey, I remember you!" Marcus said defensively.

"As do I," the creature continued. "I couldn't have tracked them down without your help."

"'Them?'"

"Oh, I think you know…" the creature replied, turning around. Marcus boggled in shock as the monster rotated to reveal his friends; each held in some sort of translucent, gooey pustule its back.

"Guys!" Marcus cried. "Are you…"

"…been better…" the girls managed.

"Not aesthetic by human standards, to be sure, but since when do I care about that?" the creature continued. "We haven't been introduced; I'm Strega, the new master of the world of magic…?"

"I'm Marcus, and you're going to be letting my friends go now…" the boy snarled. Strega laughed.

"Humans DO have a sense of humor!" he roared before composing himself. "Anyway, Marcus… thanks again for helping catch these little brats."

"What? I'd never let you hurt June! Or, uh, my friends," Marcus blushed.

"Then maybe you should have kept your nose out of their business. You led me right to them, you silly human boy," Strega scoffed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a realm to conquer…"

"Give back my friends, you…" Marcus rasped, picking up a piece of wood. He was answered by a set of sharp, steel-colored claws in front of his face.

"Please," Strega said simply. "Even if I wasn't about to have the _te Xuan ze_s as living batteries, I could destroy you easily. You'll have them back once I'm done draining their magical energies. Of course, you'll probably only have piles of miscellaneous goo to show for it…"

"Ew!" Jody whined, muffled by the gunk around her.

"Quite," the creature said wryly. "As I was saying, Marcus, there's no real hope of you saving the day for your little girlfriend, or her little buddies. If you want, I'll let them say goodbye to you…"

"But… you can't…" Marcus managed, shell shocked.

"I do believe I can… and am," Strega replied. "Please, child, save us all some grief and just accept what is to happen. They'll be fine… except for the fact they'll have no feeling below the neck for the rest of their lives…"

"Lame," Ophelia croaked with a gurgle.

"Now, can we hurry this up and say goodbye?" Strega fumed. "I'd really rather start my campaign of conquest now."

"No! Let them go!" Marcus yelped.

"You really won't let this go, will you?" Strega snorted. "Very well. I am a fair being. If you can defeat me, I'll let you take the girls back. You're welcome to try such a foolish endeavor if you must, small one."

"Fine with me," Marcus replied as he choked up on the piece of wood. Strega merely raised a hand and flicked it away with a talon. The disarmed boy watched helplessly as it sailed away.

"Are we done now?" the monster asked, bored.

"No way," Marcus spat as he charged the beast and kicked it in the shin. Strega roared, reeling back slightly. He scowled as he regained his balance.

"Well, well… persistent little devil, aren't you?" the monster sniffed. "I almost feel sorry for you, what with your imminent destruction…"

"Marcus… run…" June gurgled weakly from Strega's back.

"June, I… I can't," the boy mumbled shyly. "I can't just leave you like this…"

"Aw, the kid's in love," Strega sneered. He paused, sniffing the frustrated child curiously. "Oh, interesting… it seems you have a whiff of essence to you. Miniscule, but there. Tell ya what, I'll let you stay with your sweetie and use you as a back-up battery when they start running low." Marcus, like any sane person would upon hearing a creature intended to have them for lunch, backed away nervously.

"Stay back…" Marcus gulped.

"Not so brave now, are you?" Strega smirked as he loomed over the trapped child. Running on adrenaline, the boy grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on, namely a large empty jug of wine, and hurled it. Strega merely moved his head aside, and the jug shattered against a wall, sprinkling the creature's back with glass shards. "Oh, was that supposed to hurt? I'm afraid you'll have to try harder," Strega scoffed. "Unfortunately, I don't see that happening." With that, he lunged downwards. Marcus sprinted under the creature's legs, only to be caught by its tail and slammed onto its back. He winced from pain and the sticky ooze now against his body.

"If I could feel, I'm sure that hurt," a throaty voice cracked. Marcus opened his eyes to see he was pinned between June and Ophelia.

"I'm sorry, guys," Marcus mumbled in a defeatist tone. "I'm… sorry, June."

"You tried your best," June frowned sympathetically. "I just wish you ran when I told you to… why didn't you?"

"I… I'm not sure."

"I guess that's an answer," Jody replied. "We're doomed, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Ophelia snarked. "Hey, when you're dragged into the depths of ol' Blowhard, watch the glass, all right?"

"Watch the glass…?" Marcus blinked before he saw what appeared to be the mouth and top of the jug, embedded in the pustule containing the Goth. What really caught his attention was the thin bead of goo oozing out around the shard, as well as the indent from impact. On a whim, he pushed at the glass, and the pustule split slightly in the direction he pushed. Ophelia's eyes widened; she'd obviously seen it too.

"Well, I'm sure you've said your little goodbyes," Strega mocked at the same moment of the discovery. "Say goodbye to your mobility, human," he added. Marcus felt the monster's slimy hand grasps his legs. Desperate and having only the barest minimum of a plan, he yanked the glass shard towards him. Goo sprayed in his face, and Strega roared in angry pain, grabbing him more to throw him away than to ingest him. But the boy, stuck to his back from the slimy coating, continued to drag the piece towards him. Suddenly, the pustule split open, and Ophelia flopped face first to the ground, coughing.

"Uh… you okay?" Marcus asked as Strega yanked at him again.

"I'm gonna be puking monster ooze for a week," the Hispanic groaned as she got to her hands and knees, hocking up purple gunk. She looked down. "Hey… I can move!" she suddenly cried.

"I could use some help, then," Marcus managed in uncharacteristic sarcasm as Strega finally ripped him free of his back. He growled at the boy, eyes narrowing.

"Forget using you as a battery. I'm having you for a snack," Strega sneered. "And to think, it all could have been avoided with you just being my power source. Oh well," he shrugged mockingly as he drew Marcus towards his mouth. He suddenly paused. "Wait… who can move?"

"That'd be me, Slimer," a voice replied above him. Strega went down, hard, as a heavy boot crashed into the top of his skull, driving him face first to the ground. Marcus sprawled out of the monster's grip, landing on his back.

"Uh, thanks," he said as he rubbed his head.

"Get the others!" Ophelia rasped, jerking a thumb towards Strega's back. "I'll keep tabs on Big, Dumb and Slimy here."

"Get your boot out of my scalp!" Strega shrieked, pawing at the small girl.

"Oh, you mean THIS boot?" Ophelia smiled as she put further pressure on the monster's head.

"This isn't fair!" Strega whined.

"Oh, but eating us alive is. Whatever," Ophelia shot back. She felt Strega convulse underneath her feet as Marcus freed Jody and June. They tumbled to the ground, dazed and hacking. "So glad you could join me," the Hispanic cracked. "I'm sure you've met my playmate here…"

"I'm done playing," June rasped as she stuck a gooey hand into her pocket. "Move it, Ophelia," the Asian added as she yanked out her banishment stone. Ophelia leapt free of the monster just as June opened fire, banishing Strega from Earth to the nether regions of the magical realm. Finally, silence and relief fell over the alley.

"Well, that was fun," Jody huffed as she attempted to wring out her left pigtail.

"Is that sarcasm from Jody Irwin? I must be rubbing off on you," Ophelia smirked approvingly. "I'm proud of you."

"That's not the only thing that's rubbing off on you," June said as she watched Jody's hair dye run off of her, revealing the modest white watermark underneath. The blonde squeaked in terror, trying to cover it with her hands.

"Oh, psh. It's not that bad," Ophelia snarked. "See, June's is running off, and I'm sure mine is too… what are you two staring at?"

"Your hair… you're actually a…?" June managed. Ophelia blinked, feeling at her own hair, finding purple, pink and magenta coming off in her hands. A lock flopped into her eyes, causing her to freeze in terror.

"If you tell anyone, I swear…" the Goth managed as she pushed the dirty blonde material out of her face.

"That's right, she is," Jody said. "We've been friends so long, I almost forgot that was your natural color…"

"Well, forget it again," Ophelia rasped.

"…uh…" a voice managed. The girls turned to see Marcus, still coated in Strega ooze and caked with dirt, staring at them.

"You're… probably wondering why our hair's white," June began.

"Actually… I'm wondering why I'm covered in slime, having been almost eaten by a giant monster, that you defeated as if you were gymnastic wizards or something," Marcus managed.

"Oh. That," June mumbled. The boy blankly nodded. "Well, uh, you see… uh… you could use a shower?" she shrugged.

"So do you," Marcus replied. "But I could also use an answer," he continued as he started to come back around. "You can't tell me what just happened was in my own head, guys," Marcus warned, crossing his arms.

"Look, uh… can we talk about it later? Like, tomorrow? Please?" June begged.

"Fine. But I'm holding you to it," the boy said. "When's good for you."

"Uh… noon at my house?"

"All right. See you then," Marcus replied as he staggered off, wincing under the putrid mess that covered him.

"Bye!" June called after him. She turned and started to walk in the opposite direction. "Huddle. My house. Now," she told her friends through clenched teeth.

"After shower. And hair dying," Jody said.

"Seriously," Ophelia added, shaking her hands out. "Uh, wait… didn't Ah Mah say she wanted us to bring Marcus to her if he saw something?"

"Yeah, but… for once, I want the official say in what happens to my friends."

* * *

"Well, well, well… do my eyes deceive me?" 

"Does it look okay?" Jody asked shyly, fussing with the streak of orange hair. "You did say I should do something different with it, Ophelia…"

"Love it," Ophelia said with a thumbs up.

"It does look good on you…" June said with a smile. "But, we need to talk about Marcus… what should we do guys?"

"I think we might need to use that blanking stuff," Ophelia said.

"Why?" Jody asked.

"Because we can't keep spilling our little day job," the Goth argued.

"Well, the only people who know so far, besides us, are Ah Mah and Monroe. Not exactly the type to blab about this."

"Uh, your brother…?"

"Ray Ray's kinda annoyed that I'm not telling him about magic as lately… I'm afraid if I tell him that I've got new 'teammates,' he might get jealous or something. And it hasn't come up yet with Dennis or Lila."

"Oh," Ophelia frowned. "Still… I think we should see if he can forget the whole thing, it's best for everyone…"

"I see it the other way," Jody interrupted. "What if he sees something again? We'd be back to square one. And besides, he freed us from that icky monster. Gratitude for that alone should make us not erase his memory."

"I guess," Ophelia sighed. "But, still… what if he spills? Or what if some monster attacks him? Don't you think people who don't like you may get wind about him?"

"That's what I was worried about when Ah Mah threatened to do it to you," June frowned. "Trust me, I'm well aware of such a risk."

"Well, what do you think, June? You're the 'leader,'" Jody asked.

"Ooh, I dunno," the small Asian groaned, her eyes darting nervously. "I mean, I see what Ophelia's saying, protecting him and us… but, at the same time, we really should be grateful for what he did. And, I kinda… sorta… you know…" she mumbled, rubbing her nape shyly.

"Uh, yeah, we know. We had that big conspiracy for the prom," Ophelia snarked.

"I ate onions and stuff! I was a bad girl!" Jody said with perky pride.

"We know, Jody," June smiled, patting her friend's small shoulder. "But, all right… let's put it to a vote. If you think we should let Marcus in on our little secret, raise your hand..."

* * *

The next day saw the noon time sun beating down on Marcus, at once excited, confused, and annoyed. Yesterday's little adventure had certainly left more questions than answers, and he was hoping to get them. However, a sneaking suspicion told him that his friends were going to be more evasive. Frowning, he knocked on the door. After a moment, June's father opened the door. 

"Oh, hello Marcus," Michael Lee smiled. "June's upstairs. She's been expecting you, she said."

"Thanks, Mr. Lee," Marcus nodded.

"No prob. You know where her room is, right?"

"Yeah, thanks," Marcus said as he went up the stairs. He walked calmly yet excitedly to June's door and knocked on it.

"C'mon in, Marcus," June called from behind it. Marcus opened the door, and found June standing in the middle of her room. Jody sat on her bed, Ophelia had her arms crossed and leaned against the wall. All three locked conflicted and uneasy.

"June?" Marcus asked, confused as to what was going on.

"Marcus…" June sighed at last, "there's something you should know about us…"


	7. Museum of Doom!

_Hey readers! Sorry this is so late... graduation does that to you. Long story short, I'm about to get really busy (grad school at Fordham), so I'm gonna do as many more eps as I can. Wish me luck!_

* * *

The figure paced impatiently, waiting for her contact. Her slender, paw like hands were clasped behind her back as her tail swished in agitation. This was very unbecoming for someone who wanted to hire a bounty hunter for their… business needs. Just as her fur was starting to bristle in anger, a form materialized in the shadows. The creature stopped her pacing, shooting a glare at the arrival. 

"It's about time you showed up," she snarled. "My services don't come cheap, and I have a waiting list of clients."

"I don't care about your other clients, and I certainly don't care what priority they are on your little list. And I must say, I don't care for the attitude. Now then, my friend… I believe we haven't been properly introduced?"

"Friend?" the figure sniffed. "I have no friend that feels the need to hide."

"Very well," the arrival said. He stepped forward into the light, revealing a green humanoid with pointed ears, fangs, and horse-like legs. A snappy blue suit adorned his skin, a top hat sat skewered on his head, and a cane was held firmly in one hand. "I assume this is more to your liking?"

"Much," the figure said.

"Well, I do believe you can do the same for me, miss… What was it again?" The wolf like creature stepped into the light herself, her wings wrapped around her.

"Shalton," she said simply.

"'Shalton,' is it? It's very becoming of a young woman like you. Oh, how silly of me… my name is Veran. I'm a… collector of sorts. Of things of a unique and magical nature, I suppose you could say."

"I am aware of that fact," Shalton said curtly. "What is it that you need of me?"

"I need you to acquire for me, shall we say… the showpiece of my collection," Veran smiled. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the _te Xuan ze_?"

"Of course I have. It is the human that keeps balance between our world and their own. All magics know of them. I know there's more than one now, but…" She paused, giving him a curious look. "That is who you are sending me to capture?"

"Yes indeed," Veran smiled. "I want them alive, though. And I prefer them to be undamaged. I want them mint, and quite frankly I've never seen a picture of them, so I want to be surprised about how the look. But, if you must… convince them to come, you have my permission."

"You ask me to capture three of the most powerful magical beings?" Shalton asked. "I do love a challenge," she said with a smile.

* * *

"You're just imagining things, Roger." 

"Oh, I am not, Lila! And you know that! First, June acts all whacky and stuff… then, suddenly Ophelia and Jody are too… and how'd they get so good at acrobatics all of a sudden, huh?"

"Internet," Dennis said simply.

"Yeah, right, dude. The Internet did it. Whatever," Roger huffed. "I'm tellin' ya, this one time, I saw them do a back flip…"

"So?" Lila shrugged.

"…over a really high security fence, after talking to thin air and their bracelets flashed? It was something about gnomes eating a forest… and since when does Ophelia do bracelets anyway?!"

"That's just them, uh… prepping for the meet! Yeah," Ray Ray smiled. Roger scowled, crossing his arms.

"I know what I saw. And that's that," he said simply. "Where are they right now? They're late AGAIN."

"They probably just got held up by something," Dennis shrugged. "You're reading way too much into this dude."

"Oh, yeah, right. There's something going on with those three, and I am gonna find out one way or the o—"

"Hey, guys!" June beamed as she and her companions dashed up. "Sorry we're late, but we had to, uh…"

"Go… place," Jody said.

"Seriously," Ophelia nodded. "What's with Rog?"

"Do you guys realize how… weird you've been acting lately? I mean, at first it was just June and all, but…"

"They're probably just really busy with something," Marcus interrupted, flashing a shy smile towards June. The small Asian girl blushed.

"You're just sayin' that because of that doohickey she gave you a while back. What does it do anyway?"

"It, uh… keeps bad guys away," June said curtly, slightly nervous.

"Yeah! It's a good luck charm!" Jody squeaked.

"Ah, c'mon, guys, enough with the arguing, I wanna see the movie right now…!" Ray Ray whined, almost jumping up and down.

"Uh oh. The demon awakes," Ophelia sneered.

"I'm not a demon," the youngest Lee muttered, kicking at a loose stone. "It'd be cool, but I'm not one… I used to be a monster, though…"

"Oh, it's okay, Ray Ray, we know you wanna see the movie," June smiled as she ruffled her little brother's hair. "So, I think we should all just go inside, before we miss the pre--" She was cut off as an invisible force suddenly slammed into her, as well as Jody and Ophelia. The three grunted in shock as they were thrown into the sky, as if being dragged by some unseen force.

"So, uh, what kind of gymnastics is that?" Roger asked sarcastically as the girls sailed off. He turned to look at his friends; all of them were staring in horror.

"Oh, this is not good if that's who I think it is," Dennis groaned.

"I think you're right," Lila gulped. "Guys, we gotta do something."

"I knew something was going on!" Roger snapped. "I'm gonna find out what someday, I swear!"

"No, really… nothing's going on! So, uh, you stay here and buy the tickets, Rog… we'll, uh, go… place… too," Marcus smiled weakly as they ran off. Ray Ray paused to give them Roger a painfully corny thumb up, and then ran off.

'Oh, sure. Whatever," Roger grumbled. "What. Ever."

* * *

"OW!!" 

"Be silent!" the creature rasped as her third attempt to stun her prey failed. It looked like they were getting hurt, but they were still conscious. "And stop squirming!" she added.

"Let us go!" Jody yelped, swinging her legs.

"I think not. My client has put a great price upon your heads, and besides, hunters love a challenge."

"Yeah, I'm tired of this," June sighed before she kicked the hunter in the shins. She howled, releasing her prey on instinct. She suddenly realized the folly of doing so, and looked down to catch the escapees. Instead, she found herself kicked in the back. The hunter stabilized herself, and turned to see three very irritated _te Xuan ze_s hovering in front of her, gripping flight stones.

"Okay, seriously!" Ophelia spat. "Who are you?"

"What difference does it make to you, quarry?"

"Well, for one thing, we have names, ya know…" June snorted.

"I do know… Juniper Lee, Jody Irwin and Ophelia Ramirez, I believe," the creature smiled in mock sweetness. "I learned it from those I… interviewed to find you. But, we digress. I am Shalton."

"Hi," Jody replied with her developing sarcasm.

"Yes, quite. Anyway, I have come to take you to a client who is very interested in… introducing you to the rest of his collection."

"Thanks but no thanks," June said. "Fifth graders don't do well in museums."

"That's funny," Shalton mused mockingly. "You act like you have a choice." With that, she knocked the flight stones from her opponents' hands. The small girls tumbled towards the ground before being body checked onto a nearby building. They groggily sat up

"Oh, just what I needed, a spinal adjustment," Ophelia grumbled, cricking her back into place. "Advanced healing doesn't help if it still hurts…"

"Complain about the health plan later," June said, pointing skyward. "Here comes Dog's mutant sister." Shalton landed in front of them, the roof trembling slightly.

"Are you quite done with this escapade? I really do want to just deliver you and be on my way, I have other assignments to fulfill…" She frowned as the girls responded physically. "That is most inappropriate for children of your age…"

"Well, we aren't going with you, you jerk," Jody sniffed. "You tore my sweater!" Shalton sighed, unsheathing her sword.

"Must we do this the hard way? I promised to bring you in undamaged… And I'm finding your heroic banter tired and cliché."

"Sorry to… um… give me a minute…" June frowned.

"No, that's the problem, you see," Shalton said as she aimed her sword at the trio. A blast of energy tore out of it, engulfing flinging the three young heroines away with a pained yelp. "You don't have one."

* * *

"So, this 'Shalton' person is a bounty hunter?" 

"Best of the best, Marcus," Lila nodded. "Only people with deep pockets can get her. We've got real trouble."

"But, we're gonna beat her," Dennis vowed. "Save June, Ophelia… oh, and Jody. Not that I, you know, like her or anything. She's just a, you know, friend. Obviously."

"Oh, yeah right, I see you making googly eyes at her when she's not looking," Ray Ray smirked.

"Shut up, squirt."

"No."

"Whatever. Look, the important thing is that we find the girls, and soon. Because, who knows what's going to happen to them if we don't!" Dennis spat.

"But, where can we start looking?" Marcus shrugged. "They could be anywhere! It's not like they're just gonna fall out of the sky an—" The boy was cut off as something crashed to Earth behind them. Three sets of familiar legs hung over the rim of the crater.

"…ow…" Ophelia croaked, more in irritation than pain.

"Well, we found them," Lila said with a cocked eyebrow.

"June!" Ray Ray squeaked as he ran to the hole. "Are you okay?!" His sister sat up, her face and clothes torn and dirty.

"Do I look okay…?" she grunted, fussing with her messy hair.

"Just askin'…" Ray Ray mumbled, scuffing a foot.

"That jerk tore my sweater," Jody huffed, brushing the dust off her pants. "It was my favorite, too."

"Um, like, hello, you wear that one all the time, Jody…" Ophelia said as she cricked her back once more.

"No, this one has better stitching," the blonde said.

"So, didja beat that mean ol' freak, June?" Ray Ray pleaded. "Didja, huh?"

"Freak?" a voice snarled. The ground shuddered as a figure landed behind them. "I would hold my tongue, boy."

"Oh, great, here comes big, dumb, and hairy again," Ophelia grumbled.

"Still snide, small one?" Shalton clucked. "I would have thought my sword had humbled you…"

"Yeah, well, it didn't. This time, I'm ready," the Hispanic said.

"Perhaps, child, perhaps," the hunter nodded. "However, I highly doubt they are." Before any of them could flinch, the young creature raised her hand towards the trio's friends. A pink beam lanced out from her glove, paralyzing them.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Jody whined.

"It is not your business how I conduct my duties," Shalton replied. "Now, as I was saying… I highly doubt these four are ready for a fight. Sure, they can see you… but, I have a feeling they are lacking in your rapid healing and super strength departments."

"I thought bounty hunters had a sense of honor, not an eye for blackmail," June spat, crossing her arms. The werewolf looked conflicted.

"I am merely freezing them, girl, not attacking them," Shalton said simply. She sobered. "You are much tougher than your appearance suggests, so I must resort to other options. Now, I propose a trade. I shall let them go, if you come with me willingly."

"This is so cheap, and you know it," Ophelia growled.

"You heard my offer, child."

"Don't… do it… guys," Dennis managed through a stiff jaw.

"I don't want to, but… we have to," June sighed as she raised her hands. Agreeing with heavy eyes, Jody and Ophelia also raised their arms in the air. Shalton, true to her word, deactivated her glove, a curious look on her face.

"You are wise. Usually, my quarry refuses to surrender."

"It's still a cheap trick, and you know it," Jody said.

"Yes, well… go," Shalton spat as she opened a portal with her other paw. "Slowly," she added. With a mixture of resignation and anger, the three walked forward. Their captor, a bitter look on her face, followed and the portal closed it behind them.

"Well… what are we standing around for?!" Marcus blurted. "We gotta save them!"

"You don't need to tell me twice," Dennis sighed. "But, we're going to need some help. C'mon, I have what we need back home," he said as he started to run. He stopped when Lila suddenly frowned. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I could have sworn I just heard someone hanging around or something…" the Sasquatch frowned, scratching her head as she looked around briefly. "Oh well, we better get going."

* * *

Veran smiled as the portal opened. Shalton was returning. 

"Ah, you're a fast one! I like that," he said as the hunter exited the portal. "Shalton, do you have my request?"

"Yes, I do. It was… tough to get them, but I do indeed have the _te Xuan ze_s," she said. "Shall I bring through now?"

"Yes, yes, please! I've been eager for this, to see them firsthand…"

"Very well…" she said, reaching in.

"I bet they're massive," Veran said as she did so. "Muscle bound things, big lugs, with broad…" He trailed off. "What the heck are those."

"These are the _te Xuan ze_s," Shalton said simply. Veran blinked numbly.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I do not. Bounty hunters do not kid."

"These can't be the _te Xuan ze_s!" Veran cried. "They're so… tiny!"

"Excuse me?" Jody snorted.

"Look at them!" Veran raved. "They're barely tall enough to be forest trolls! They're… infinitesimal!"

"Hey, quit it! I'm four foot eleven!" June whined.

"And they're… cute!" the monster moaned. "Those big eyes and hair…"

"Do not describe me that way. Ever. Again," Ophelia growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I offend you, tiny?" Veran sneered, pinching the small Goth's cheek. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Die," Ophelia said simply. Veran roared with laughter.

"And they have such spirit!" he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm kicking your butt now," Ophelia said before upper cutting the creature in the jaw. Veran went sprawling.

"The devil?!" he spat, rubbing his jaw.

"Nobody calls me cute!" Ophelia roared, diving upon the stunned monster.

"I notice she never does that when her aunt calls her cute…" Jody cracked.

"That's because I don't like being grounded!" their friend cried. "You guys gonna help me or what here?!"

"Oh, right, yeah, the butt kicking." Veran pawed frantically at his small attackers as they pounced.

"Stop it!" he whined.

"Hey, you're the jerk who kidnapped us!" Jody said, kicking Veran in the side.

"I'm warning you three whelps… stop it, or you'll spend your last seconds regretting it!"

"Oh, please, what are you going to do?" June smirked. "Whine us to death?"

"No, I was thinking something a little more decorative…" Veran replied as he suddenly hurled the girls off of his body. They recovered in time to see him pull an emerald from his pocket. The rock emitted a searing flash as the threesome screamed abruptly. When the flash faded, Veran smirked at three emerald statues, bodies frozen contorting in a pathetic attempt to shield their faces.

"Humph. I wanted to have a better pose than 'cowering in fear.'"

* * *

"Are we done yet? We have to find June! And the others!" 

"Marcus, location spells take time, please," Dennis sighed as he read from a musty old book, a map of Orchid Bay next to him. "I mean, I imagine I'd feel the same if I felt that way about, you know, Jody or something…"

"Oh, please," Lila muttered with an eye roll.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" the Sasquatch said sweetly. Dennis scowled before returning to work.

"I get the impression you don't want me here…" Marcus frowned.

"I'd be lying if I said I was totally okay with June letting you in on our little… secret," the elder Lee replied with his nose still buried. "But, if you found out the way June said you did, I can't blame her. That and I only got involved by mistake myself." He sat back. "There. Done." He closed his eyes and spoke an incantation. The map glowed, and then sprouted a series of arrows pointing to a point outside of town. "Got it. They're somewhere near Winnick Point," he said as he jumped to his feet. "Let's move."

* * *

"Like my statues, Shalton?" 

"They serve their purpose… albeit in a very grotesque way," the werewolf said curtly. "Just give me what is due, and we will be done with it."

"Oh, yes… my mistake," Veran scoffed. "Here. Something I believe you'll find very useful for the rest of your career." He tossed Shalton a small pull string bag, its contents clacking together when she caught it.

"And what is this?" she asked, looking at the small smooth stones.

"Elemental stones, my dear huntress," Veran smiled. "Simply rub any of them, and their desired effect shall happen."

"Such as…?"

"The bright red one shall send a tongue of flame towards any target you wish. The green one… well, let's just say you saw what will happen earlier. The light blue one will protect you from any sort of psychological or temporal attack. You know, sending you back and forth in time, changing reality, fooling with the time stream, that kind of thing. The brown one—"

"You wish me to cheat even more than I already have."

"Oh, come now, Shalton, what cheating have you ever done…"

"Well, for one thing, I had to threaten my targets' friends. I should have had no quarrel with them, and you know it, if I am to take myself seriously as a hunter."

"Oh, tsk tsk. Everyone has their weaker moments."

"Perhaps. But, I will not accept such an offer that further tarnishes what I should value. Take your gems, I have no interest in them," Shalton replied, tossing the bag to the ground. It split open, spilling some of its contents. Veran frowned.

"This is so typical of sulking, self righteous people," the monster sniffed. "I'm miffed at your human entertainment style cliché."

"Feel however you wish," Shalton said as she opened her portal once more. "Do not contact me again, fool. Find someone else do your work." With that, the hunter walked through and vanished with a flash.

"Fine. Go ahead. Doesn't matter, I got a few statues out of the deal," Veran smiled as he rubbed one of Ophelia's arms. "These three will probably make me quite the—" Veran was cut off as the door to his exhibit was blown off. A small group ran inside. "And just who is this invading my little exhibition?"

"I think the question is, just who is holding our friends hostage," Dennis shot back. "Where are the girls? I mean, well, it's not like, ya know, I care one about one in addition to my sister, if you're wondering."

"Oh please. Again."

"Shut up, Lila,"

"Guys, quit it, I wanna save June!" Ray Ray whined, almost jumping up and down. "C'mon!"

"Oh, are you friends of the little firebrands?" Veran asked in mock innocence. "Well, I'm afraid you can't save them unless you have a strong flatbed truck."

"What are you talking about?" the elder Lee growled.

"They are a bit… stiff right now," the monster smiled as he stepped back, revealing three contorted statues. The invaders gaped.

"…no…" Marcus managed, hoarse.

"I'm afraid so, child. Now, I suggest you leave before I decide to have statue fragments as opposed to statues," Veran said as he reached for a blunt object.

"But… you can't just take June and leave her all frozen…" Ray Ray stammered.

"I believe I have. Now go. I will not warn you again!" Dennis grit his jaw before abruptly turning away.

"Let's go," he told his teammates. Ray Ray all but tackled him.

"Nuh uh! We are NOT leaving June behind!"

"We aren't, Ray Ray," Dennis said curtly as he led them out of the cave. "But, we need some help on this one… as much I didn't want to use it."

* * *

"Ach, what has Juniper and the wee lassies gotten themselves into this time? Did they get eaten by a Batoot again?" 

"No, but they're still getting counseling for that. Monroe, it's worse. This weird guy, with like, pointy ears, green skin, and a really cheap blue suit-"

"Veran then is it, lad?" Monroe replied.

"I, uh guess… look, that's not the point. Whoever or whatever he is, turned the girls into these green emerald statues and—"

"He did what now?"

"You heard me, Monroe, he turned them into statues! And, quite frankly, I have no idea what to do about it. He's threatened to smash them."

"Aye, that's why ya came to me," the pug smiled. "Now then, did ye happen to get a glance at what did it?"

"No," Marcus said cutting it. "They're just these… statues. Like in his grandmother's house."

"So is this the laddie who saved Juniper a while back and has her heart then, eh? Strapping lad. But I'll be honest... she's happy ye saved the lassies and all, but I canna tell ye Jasmine was too pleased about--"

"MONROE!!" Ray Ray screeched.

"Yes, yes, hold yer tongue Little Mr. Banshee," Monroe sighed as he hopped off his pillow and waddled to the bookcase. "It seems to me it's the same kinda thing that holds our good friend Kai Yee back…"

"Who?"

"Power mad psycho. Part of the family," Dennis replied curtly.

"Not one of the ones we like ta brag about, I can tell ye that much," Monroe added as he pulled a small bag off the shelf. "Here ye are. Get this dust on the wee ones, and they'll back to their usual, jabbering, huggy selves." He snorted. "For a wee one, the blondie's got a grip!"

"Cute," Lila cracked. "But, how are we gonna get past that Veran guy? He made clear her thought the guys were the new gem in his collection. He won't part easily."

"Well, te secret to Veran and his type is to make him interested in some sorta new, flashy kinda thing. That should distract 'im long enough to have one of ye dump the powder on the lassies."

"Such as…?"

"Hold yer knickers, lad. It needs to be something special. Something unique, like wee June, Jody and Ophelia are. Something one of a kind, like…"

"A talking dog?" Marcus suddenly said.

"Why, yes, something like a…" Monroe frowned as he watched the humans and former Sasquatch look first at each other, then at him with devious smiles. "What in the name of Loch Lamond are ye looking at me like—oh."

* * *

"Humph," Veran snorted as he cricked his back. "For a tiny little thing, you sure are heavy," he grunted as he nudged June against a wall. He stepped back, hands on his hips. "It'll do for now, I suppose… I'll have to dust you off sometime, though…" 

"Hey! Freakazoid Packrat!" Veran sighed, recognizing the voice.

"What is it now…?" he groaned, turning.

"We got something for ya," Ray Ray smiled as he pushed out a little red wagon with a gagged, hog-tied pug in it. The creature frowned.

"And what is this lowly waste of fur," he asked, hands clasped behind him as he bent down to look. As he did so, the dog finally freed himself from the gag.

"I'll have ye know I'm a very valuable asset to the _te Xuan ze_!" he growled. "Or _ze_s. Whatever. I don't care."

"Your excitement about that claim is astounding."

"Yeah, well, if ye live for a couple hundred years with an overbearin' father, ye can complain to me all you want about enthusiasm." Veran's eyes lit up.

"You're the advisor to the _te Xuan ze_, aren't you! You're… what is it… Monty!"

"It's 'Monroe,' ye overgrown pile o' rotten haggis!" the pug cried, squirming.

"Quite. You brats must be here to trade then? You want the advisor for his students?"

"That was the idea, yeah…" Marcus nodded. Veran scoffed.

"Please. Tell you what; I'll let you take one. Bring me more things like Maurice…"

"Monroe!"

"…and maybe I'll let you have the others. Fair?"

"Nuh uh, we want all three, jerkface!" Ray Ray growled.

"Easy there, champ," Dennis said as he pushed his kid brother back a little. "What my bro is saying is that we want all three of them. We're more than willing to take them by force if we need to."

"Bah! You can't exactly sneak off three heavy statues, child!"

"Who said anything about statues?"

"What?!" Veran snapped whirling around. He saw Lila, hanging from the ceiling with a bag of dust.

"Surprise!" she said sweetly, dumping its contents on the statues.

"No!" Veran cried before shielding his eyes from a searing flash. When the light dissipated, the _te Xuan ze_s, flesh and blood again wavered.

"Ooh, my head…" Jody groaned.

"You guys okay?" Lila asked, dropping down.

"Yeah, I think so…" June said. "Thanks." Lila smiled and held them steady.

"Well, this is just great. There goes my star attraction," Veran sighed. He frowned as the former statues started glaring at him. "Oh. Right. You're alive again."

"'Oh right?!' You turned us into statues, you jerk!" Jody fumed.

"After planning to market us like a freak show!" June added.

"YOU CALLED ME CUTE!!" Ophelia screamed with murder in her eyes. Veran paled as she lunged forward.

"Not you again," he managed to whimper before the enraged Hispanic's hands closed around his throat and began to shake him violently.

"I, uh, think Ophelia's got this one, guys," June said.

"Not even gonna try," Dennis said simply as he turned away.

"You guys showed him a thing or two…"

"Actually, Marcus, I think it was Ophelia that did that," June smiled, a shy look on her face.

"I had no idea that cacodemons bent that way," Monroe mused to himself.

"Then this was a learning experience for everyone."

"Yeah, don't call Ophelia 'cute.'" Jody smiled.

"You heard it, sister," Ophelia replied.

"How about 'adorable,'" Dennis grinned with an evil eye.

"Don't make me destroy you," the young Goth sighed.

"So, uh…" Lila stammered to change the subject, "how did it feel to be statues? Could you feel it at all?"

"Yes and no," June said. "We weren't, like, fully conscious, but we had some knowledge of what was going on. I don't even want to think about what would happen if you guys didn't save our butts back there."

"Look, can we just drop it?" Jody sighed. "It was scary, and I just want to forget it and be thankful nothing else has happened…"

* * *

In the shattered ruins of Veran's exhibit, broken only by the groans of its owner (now twisted into a pretzel), a lone form crept inside, a confused look on its face. It had seen everything; the abduction, the chase, the hunt for answers, and the final confrontation. Always keeping just out of sight to avoid detection, yet close enough to sate its building curiosity. It literally couldn't see anything other than the humans, but there was enough visible that it could make an educated guess that something not normal had just happened. Dazed from it saw, the figure numbly picked up a smooth, small stone with a light blue hue and bounced it in its hand. The figure looked up at the gash from which the warriors had left, and straightened his blocky glasses. 

"Woah, man," he finally said. "Woah."


	8. Moon Over Orchid Bay

_...been a while, huh._

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the dork patrol."

Melissa O'Malley smiled at her barb as the 'patrol' changed from gym clothes to street clothes. It was so fun to belittle those so far below her, she thought to herself.

"Oi, go away," Ophelia groaned as she straightened her shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Madame President," Melissa snarked with a mock bow. "Forgive me for doing such damage to your regal aura."

"Bowing to me? Seriously? I like that. Keep doing it," Ophelia smirked. Melissa immediately stood upright.

"That's what you get for being a jerk," Jody said simply as she laced her boots back up. The comment made the brunette snarl.

"What's with you, Pigtails? It's like you've suddenly grown a spine or something. Is it this junk you have going on?" Melissa asked, flicking at Jody's orange pinstripe.

"Maybe, but I'd appreciate you keeping your hands to yourself," Jody replied as she smacked the girl's hand away. "It's my hair, not yours." Melissa huffed.

"Yeah, I got nuthin' that hasn't been said," June smiled sweetly.

"So, maybe you should buzz off, huh?" Jody added as she stashed the last of her clothes. "Just a thought."

"Well, I never!" Melissa sniffed. "I'll go spend my time with more stimulating people thank you very much!" With that, she strolled out of the gym.

"It's night out, don't wander off a cliff," Ophelia snarked as the door shut. "Seriously, though… Jody's, like, getting sarcastic."

"I guess fighting monsters day and night does that to you," Jody smiled.

"I'unno, I kinda like the new you," June smiled. "I bet Dennis does too."

"He really should just, ya know… tell me," Jody chuckled as she slung on her backpack. "I wonder how much he can deny it then confirm it without going nuts."

"I'm so proud," Ophelia smiled, patting Jody on the shoulder. This caused the small blond to hug her friend.

"Aw, thanks Ophelia!"

"I stand corrected… oi," the Goth sighed as June giggled.

"Hey, June!"

"Oh, uh, Marcus!" the small Asian girl sputtered. "We were just, uh…"

"Packing up from gym," Jody said.

"Yeah, packing up from gym. I don't like these later practices."

"I don't blame you," the boy nodded. "Cuts into our… jobs."

"Seriously."

"So, what's on tap tonight? Another bout with cacodemons? Those things look like they're from… Mars or something."

"Yeah, I don't blame you. Anyway, no, nothing yet. Tonight should be a nice, relaxing evening of—"

"Learning spells," Jody groaned. "Remember? It's Thursday."

"Ah, man," June sighed. "Well, better not keep Ah Mah waiting…"

"You coming, Marcus?" Ophelia asked.

"Sure. I don't have anything else do, and I'm still kind of new to this whole 'magical world' thing."

"Eh, you'll get used to it," Jody shrugged. "Let's go."

"After you guys," Marcus smiled. The quartet left the gymnasium, not noticing the figure with large blue glasses darting out from under the bleachers after them.

"'Buzz off, huh,' 'keep bowing to me,' 'I don't have anything else to say…'" Melissa grumbled in a sarcastic impression of her foes. "No one talks to Melissa O'Malley like that. Just wait until the next time they give me lip, they'll see!" Melissa crammed the last of her energy bar into her mouth, huffing. "I'll show them. Now, where do I lose this," she snorted. Looking around, she finally found a garbage can.

"Finally," she sighed as she walked over to it. She was just pushing it through when she heard the pitter patter of something walking on plastic. Melissa looked up to see a raccoon sitting on its haunches on the trashcan lid, looking at her inquisitively. "What the heck do you want, fuzz ball?" The raccoon barred its teeth, snarling at the brunette. Melissa had started to back away with the animal flung itself at her, claws and teeth prepared for attack.

_**Two Days Later**_

"…and you still have no idea what this thing is?"

"Not a clue, Marcus," Lila said with a head shake. "Magics are saying this thing just… comes out of nowhere. No one's gotten a good look at it."

"Which means we're at square one," June sighed, twirling her spaghetti with her fork. "We can't kick something's butt if we can't see it."

"I guess we'll just have to keep on guard," Jody replied before sipping some milk. "Maybe Dennis could cast a tracking spell."

"Oh, yeah, that would be so awesome…" Ray Ray beamed, clenching his fists in anticipation. "Then we'd be all, _neeeer_, and the monster'd be all 'eek, don't hurt me!' and then we'll—"

"Someone's certainly had his caffeine intake for the week," Ophelia said with an arched eyebrow.

"When has he ever not," June shrugged.

"Girls. Ray Ray. Marcus."

"Oh, hey Rog," Lila asked. "Pull up a chair, unless…"

"I will allow it. Just this once," Ophelia warned. Roger had already seated himself before the spiky haired girl could finish.

"So. How are you all today?"

"We're fine…" June said, puzzled. "Something wrong, Rog?"

"No, nothing really… just wondering if you've been doing anything lately."

"Anything…?"

"Yeah, Marcus. Anything. You know, movies, pizza… hanging out at odd hours of the night talking to yourself."

"Oh. Well, uh… no, not really," Jody said simply. "No, pretty boring."

"Sc'yeah! Except for the part we fight th—" Ray Ray was silenced by his sister's hand clamping over his face.

"Uh, we fight the CP in video games. Jody got a Wii. We play _Brawl_."

"Ah. I see," Roger said with an arched eyebrow. "I see." He gave his friends a last suspicious look before biting into his hamburger. A haggard form suddenly came staggering past them. The gang blinked.

"Guys, is that…?"

"Yeah, that's Melissa all right…" Ophelia frowned. "She, like, looks like she hasn't slept much lately." The brunette stopped in her tracks and whirled around.

"I can hear you, you know. I don't need to be reminded that I… need to be reminded about last night. All I know is, I didn't get much sleep last night. So shut up," Melissa snarled, barring her teeth. She flicked her head and went to the 'cool kids' table.

"Oi, what's her problem…" Ophelia snarked.

"Eh, she probably just had a rough night, it happens to all of us," Jody shrugged as she bit into a twirl of spaghetti. "Let it go."

"Yeah, we should just let it go…" Roger smiled. _"Some of it, anyway,"_ he added to himself as he rubbed at the small blue stone. _"Some of it."_

_**That Night**_

"Ah, girls! Please, come in," Ah Mah smiled. "I've been expecting you all."

"Hi Ah Mah," June smiled as she hugged her beloved grandmother. "How are you today?"

"Oh, the usual… sudoku, some soaps, arranging the magical armory. And how about you, Juniper?"

"Oh, I don't think any of us can complain too much… we all had a pretty uneventful day."

"Yes, the small army you seem to be developing…" Ah Mah observed with a note of bemusement.

"Aw, cool, we can be an army now?! So, we gonna, like, get some cool weapons and st—"

"That's enough for now, Ray Ray," the old woman scolded. "In all seriousness, I've been working on some recipes for you and your allies." She frowned. "I'm… afraid that attempt number ninety-six was a bust, girls."

"We… we have faith in you, Mrs. Ah Mah," Jody managed. "I still have hopes for Harvard…"

"On the other hand, I've been working on that vision potion I told you about," Ah Mah continued. "If it works, Dennis and Marcus won't need amulets anymore. Sure, they're effective just standing there, but if you lose them in battle… you don't want that."

"No, I can safely say not," the eldest Lee nodded. "Say, Ah Mah…"

"Yes, Dennis?"

"Did you hear about anything… strange going on lately?" Ah Mah gave him a snide look. "Than usual," Dennis added.

"Such as?"

"Well, we've heard stories about a new creature terrorizing the city," Lila said. "All we know is that it's fast, it's aggressive, and… that's about it."

"Hmmmm. Very peculiar," Ah Mah nodded. "Anything regarding the human side of this… beast you speak of?"

"Well, that jerk at our school looked like heck this morning," Jody replied. "She looked like she didn't sleep at all last night."

"Who, that O'Brien girl you go on and on about?" Ah Mah asked as she flipped through the magical world's daily paper.

"No, 'O'Malley,' Ah Mah. Melissa O'Malley."

"Oh. Well, it's best to ignore her," the woman said. "Ah hah. Here we go… it seems that whatever this thing is, it's furry and tough. And… well, this is certainly odd."

"What? What is it, Ah Mah?" Dennis asked.

"This creature is said to be wearing human clothing. Girls. Boys. Didn't you say one of your classmates was tired and a mess today?"

"Yeah, Melissa O'Malley, she's…" Marcus trailed off. "You don't think…"

"It would figure, wouldn't it," Lila sighed. Ah Mah frowned.

"Kids, you have to track down your friend…"

"…enemy…"

"Fine, fine… enemy, and bring her to me so we can deal with this. You don't want to be going around every time the sun goes down and turning into some kind of raving maniac. Trust me. I've been there."

"The sun's already going down, Ah Mah…" June said.

"Well, you kids heard me… get on with it! I'll stay here with Monroe to whip up an antidote. And remember… don't go too rough on her, she's still your classmate under all that fur!"

"Uh, yeah. We'll keep that in mind," Ophelia smiled. "Trust me."

Melissa huffed as she plodded along the path, the sun setting behind her. She was being forced to waste her time on the most menial of tasks: school projects.

"Why is it that I have to go out in the disgusting forest and find these filthy insects?" the brunette yawned. "I can do something more befitting of my time and money… but, no. I have to find these stupid bugs." She snorted once more. "I should have made some collect them for me. Perhaps I should ransom Little Ms. Class President and her two dorks to do it… I'm sure the teachers would love to see how they cut classes and talk to themselves." Melissa stopped in her tracks, puzzled. "Now that I think of it… how is it they can jump fences and move like that?"

"It's a family secret," a voice snarked behind her. The girl turned to see her archenemies looking at her.

"Well, if it isn't the 'Droll Patrol,'" Melissa smirked.

"Someone like, totally, told you that one," Ophelia scoffed. "You don't have the brain capacity for puns."

"At least I dress like a human being," the popular girl shot back. "Anyway, buzz off… I claimed this spot first for that dumb project."

"Actually, Melissa, we were kinda wondering…"

"Wondering what, Irwin… how much it'd take to make you curl up in a corner and cry again?" Jody gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, stopped only by Lila's grasp of her arm.

"What Jody means, Melissa, is we were wondering if you wanted to come over to my grandmother's place for studying or something…"

"…excuse me, June?"

"She's great, Melissa," Marcus insisted. "She makes really good hot cocoa…"

"Why would I ever want to do that? Why would I want to waste my time with you losers when I have perfectly good…" Melissa trailed off as she began to sway. She slumped against a tree. "…why's it getting so hot…"

"I knew we'd have to do this the hard way," Dennis sighed as the sun slipped away behind the horizon.

"'The hard way'? What are you…?" Melissa groaned and clutched her chest, keeling over on her side. "Argh… it's that meatloaf, isn't… I'm gonna have my dad sue the school…"

"Say, uh, Marcus… have you ever seen a human turn into an inhuman monstrosity?" June asked her crush.

"Sure he has, it's whenever Melissa changes into gym clothes," Jody grumbled.

"Only in movies, June… why?" the boy asked. He turned as he heard a series of snaps and yelps in front of him.

"It… gets nasty," June simply said. Melissa flailed, twitching on the ground. "Stay back."

"What… what are you idiots just standing there for?" the girl wheezed with a slight tone of sincere pleading. "Get me some—" Melissa stiffened for a moment before screaming as her body began to twist. Black and grey fur sprouted from her exposed skin, her clothes tearing as her legs snapped into a more animalistic shape. The girl's groans became strangled as her face melted into a muzzle, teeth tapering as her eyes turned a glowing, iris-less white. A tail, long and bushy, burst free of her tattered clothes as her shoes exploded, revealing long black claws. Melissa's hands also shuddered before exploding forth in similar talons.

"…yikes," Marcus managed finally.

"Toldja," June said simply.

"Uh, right," the boy nodded. His eyes widened. "Wait, if she's a were-creature, then…"

"Yup. Stay the heck away from those teeth. All of you," the Asian girl warned. "The scratching stuff is an urban legend; lycanthropy is only transmitted through fluidic contact."

"Okay, like, no need to tell me twice, sister. Bad enough being anywhere near that mouth when it's human," Ophelia smirked.

"We need to be gentle," June urged. "Now, Melissa… if you can understand me… we don't want to hurt you… just come with—" The transformed girl roared and burst forward, knocking the assembled fighters over as she bounded into the trees beyond.

"…well, that worked," Dennis grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"All right. We tried. Butt kicking time," June said simply.

"See anything?" June whispered.

"That's a big no there, easy rider…"

"Quiet, before I punt you," Ophelia snarled at Ray-Ray.

"Both of you quit it!" June hissed. "I thought I heard something just now…"

"Yeah, that would be Ophelia and Ray-Ray fighting. Again," Jody mumbled. "Maybe we should separate those two or some—" Jody was cut off as a form suddenly tackled her, growling. It pinned the blond fast to the ground.

"Uh… we found her," Marcus managed.

"No, really?" Jody asked, twisting to miss the transformed beast's snapping jaws.

"Quick, get it off of her!" Dennis cried, "Because, you know, it'd be a shame if it anyone was h—"

"Oh, cut it out!" Jody spat. "I get it! You have a crush on me! Enough with the evasion!" Dennis' jaw dropped. The eldest Lee blinked, then blushed and scuffed the dirt.

"Aw, man, she, like, totally got you…" Ray-Ray giggled.

"Shut up," Dennis mumbled.

"WILL SOMEONE GET HER OFF OF ME ALREADY?!" Jody screamed, kicking her legs in frustration. "Not keen on being a werebeast here!" The blond strained against Melissa's furry shoulders, but even a _te Xuan ze_'s strength can tire. Jody's arms were just about to fail when something connected with the monster's chest. She rolled off of the girl and slumped against a tree.

"Thank you, Marcus," Jody said dryly. "Though, I don't know if Ah Mah would like how you just used that thing."

"I'd like to think 'it was an emergency' would qualify for a panic situation," Marcus shrugged as he rested the glowing red bo to his side. "Besides, after all the training I've had to do, I don't mind being interpretive." He frowned as Melissa staggered to her feet. "Uh oh. She was down, not out."

"I got this one," Lila sighed. She dove at Melissa, her own teeth gritting. The two creatures engaged in a tug of war, trying to push the other on their back. The Sasquatch smiled as she began to bend her foe backwards.

"Not so tough, huh?" Lila smiled. "Now, why don't you just calm down an—" Melissa suddenly rolled onto her back and delivered a devastating double-kick to Lila's torso, sending the girl careening into a tree and knocking her out cold.

"Um… what now, sis," Dennis asked.

"Use that spell you were working on earlier, put her to sleep," June said. "I'll think of something while you got that."

"You got it," the boy replied, pulling out his book. He was just opening his mouth for the chant when Melissa dove at him. Dennis avoided the deadly jaws, but his arm was in the path of her claws. The boy cried out, clutching his bloodied limb. "I'm… I'm all right, really," he hissed. "I just need to find my book…"

"You mean the one Poindexter just tore apart with her jaws, right?" Ophelia sighed as slobbery confetti hit her in the face.

"We're dropping like flies, June…" Jody urged. "Why are you so hesitant?"

"She might be the epitome of evil, but… Melissa didn't ask for this, guys. We need to bring her to Ah Mah to lift the curse, not as a coonskin rug," June said. "I mean, it's like how I felt when you guys got captured by the ghosts..."

"June, help!"

"Marcus!" the Asian girl cried, leaping over her fellow guardians. She landed in time to see the beast that was her classmate land a blow across the boy's chest, not only knocking the bo out of his hands but drawing blood. He crumbled against the tree. "Oh, no… Marcus, I'm sorry, I was—"

"It's all right, June…" Marcus said, managing a weak smile. "Really," he added as he pressed his shirt against his wound.

June hung her head. This was turning into an absolute disaster. Lila was knocked out, Dennis and Marcus were bloodied… that left her little brother and the girls. And the way Melissa was merrily picking them off, that would change soon enough.

"June, look out!" Marcus cried. The girl was shaken out of her numbness just in time to see the silhouette of Melissa racing towards her from behind. A smaller form tackled the beast around the neck, saving the _te Xuan ze_. Her eyes widened.

"Ray-Ray, get off of that thing!" the girl shouted, reaching for him. Too late; Melissa whipped her head around, flinging the boy into the woods. June moved to race after him, but her classmate crashed against her, sending her sprawling into Jody and Ophelia. The three crashed against a tree, causing a heavy branch to pin them down. The small girls struggled, but they couldn't budge it.

"Oh, we are so dead," Jody sighed as Melissa padded over to them. The girls could have sworn they saw the slightest glint of a sneer on the girl's face.

June was too lost in thought to notice. _"We were reckless. We thought we could just overpower her, just bring her in, but…"_ June felt herself stop struggling, accepting her fate. After everything that had tried to smash her, slash her, eat her and who knows what else she was going to be taken out by that obnoxious snob from her class. What a way to—

"FORE!"

A sickening crack brought June out of her mental self-pity. She shook herself out of it in time to see Melissa keel over, stone cold.

"The heck?" Jody blinked.

"Seriously. Really lost here," Ophelia nodded. "What just happened?"

"I'd, uh, look up if I were you," Dennis said. The girls turned their heads up for a big surprise.

"Oh, like, no way…"

"Interesting job you guys have," Roger smirked as he tossed the nearly broken stick over his shoulder. "Off night, I assume?"

"Not ANOTHER ONE, Juniper…"

"Look, Ah Mah… this one was an accident, really…" the girl pleaded as the old woman rubbed her face with a sigh. "See, apparently…"

"How am I supposed to explain this one to the Elders? Their patience only goes so far in matters like these…"

"He did save our necks," Jody replied.

"He did, Ah Mah," Dennis nodded. "If it wasn't for him, we'd be dead meat."

"Very well," the woman sighed. "I'll explain it to them… again… that the secret has been given out under… extenuating circumstances."

"Awesome," June smiled. "So, how's…?"

"They're all fine, June," Ah Mah said. "Nothing a brief healing spell couldn't fix. But you must be more careful!"

"Understood," June nodded. "And Melissa…?"

"She should be fine," Ah Mah sniffed at her unconscious form. "Doosie of a headache though. There is one wee problem…"

"What's that?"

"Well, it seems that while I've cured the psychological aspects of the infection… I haven't got ridden of the physical."

"So, like, you mean…"

"I'm afraid so, kiddo," Ah Mah nodded to Ophelia. "Your little buddy's gonna get hairy on full moons from now on."

"Uh… how do we deal with that?" Marcus frowned. "She's not going to take this lightly, Ah Mah."

"Oh, I could only imagine," Ah Mah said with a slight smile. "You kids will have fun trying to keep her on an even keel."

"She's gonna blow our secret!" Ray Ray whined. "She's a blabbermouth!"

"Oh, I think you kids know how to best deal with it…" Ah Mah replied as her smile stayed. "I think it's going to be very enjoyable for you." She was followed by screaming.

"Oh, uh, hiya Melissa…" June smiled with a slight wave.

"What did you do to me?" Melissa hissed. "I'm a freak!"

"Long story short… you got bitten by a raccoon, and kinda turn into one under the full moon now…" Melissa flinched.

"No, that was just some dumb dream…"

"'Fraid not, kiddo," Ophelia replied. Melissa blinked and then scowled again.

"What about the junk about you casting magic and stuff? Did I imagine that too?"

"Well… no," June shrugged.

"You're all in on it, aren't you?" Melissa roared, jabbing at the air. "You, your dork friends, your idiot brothers… all of you!"

"If you want to put it that way… yeah," Lila said.

"Oh, I am so having you all arrested for this… I am going right out there and—"

"Yeah, uh, Melissa?"

"What do you want, Pigtails?" Melissa snorted at Jody.

"You ever heard of 'mutually assured destruction?' You paid attention in history class, right?"

"Yeah… something about doing something to one guy means the same thing happens to you. Why."

"Well, if you tell our little secret… what do you think happens to you? You think were-raccoons are off the hook?" Melissa sat there, dumbfounded. "Well?"

"…what do you want, Irwin," the brunette finally growled.

"I'll field that," June said. "You keep our secret, we'll keep yours. We'll also see if we can't find some way for you to hide your little secret. In return, maybe we could ask you for help if we need i—"

"Bite me."

"…I tried…" the small Asian girl replied, rolling her eyes, Melissa sighed.

"Fine, fine! You help me keep my well deserved image, I'll… track something down for you. Provided it doesn't interfere with my social life."

"Sure, why not," Ophelia croaked.

"So, everything's all worked itself out? Not bad for someone who saved the day, eh?" Roger beamed.

"You need to understand something, kiddo," Ah Mah said sternly. "This isn't one of those games Dennis plays with his friends. This is real life. So, unless you want me to help you forget what happened…"

"Yeah, right. Are you kidding me?" Roger snorted.

"…we're going to be having a little chat about the world you blundered into," the old woman finished. "At this point, I should have a script or bulleted list."

"Well, look at it this way, Ah Mah," June said. "All our friends know now… so, no more surprises!"

"I should hope so, Juniper. Although I don't approve of how big your little army's getting… you lead them well. You will indeed be a great _te Xuan ze_." A flicker of a smile crossed Ah Mah's face, causing the younger Lee to blush.

"Thanks, Ah Mah," June replied as she hugged her grandmother.

"No prob, kiddo," Ah Mah said.

"Gag me," Melissa groaned behind me.

"You know, Ah Mah, we could always…" June whispered.

"No banishing stones."

"…aw, shucks."

_Anyone have any ideas for an episode, or how one on the actual show might have played out in this reality? Mention it in reviews/notes, and I'll see what happens!_


End file.
